Naruto Nidaime Juubi
by Soren.Uzumaki
Summary: El Clan Namikaze formado por la fusion de 4 Clanes, Un mundo donde los titanes son enemigos de los shinobis por siglos. Sharingan/Mokuton,Etc NarutoxArtemisxHarem. Mas Tarde Dios Naruto.
1. Principio

**Aviso: No soy dueño de Naruto o Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo.**

"Naruto." Comentarios Del Olimpo.

'Naruto' Pensamientos Del Olimpo.

**"Naruto." Comentarios Del Libro.  
' Naruto.' Pensamientos Del Libro.  
**

La Historia De Un Shinobi.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood y Thalia Grace, junto con otros semidioses. Estaban en el campamento mestizo hasta que desaparecieron en una luz dorada.

Nico Di Angelo, estaba preparado para una incursión en el tártaro, pero desapareció en un destello dorado.

~ Minutos Antes Olimpo ~

Apolo sentado en su trono, su postura mostro aburrimiento, estaba esperando para que empiece la reunión que su padre Zeus mando a llamar. Miro frente suyo para encontrar a Hermes hablando con su dispositivo muy parecido a un celular, ignorando a las serpiente George y Martha, con su postura privilegiada se asomo para tratar de escuchar la conversación que estaba hablando.

"¿Hola? Este es Hermes, como puedo ayudarle?" Hermes se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos. Sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción por un momento al escuchar el extremo del celular.

"Está bien iré a recogerlo por usted de inmediato" Dijo el dios mensajero antes de pararse y desaparecer en un destello de luz. Dejando a un Apolo con el ceño fruncido, estaba tan aburrido que decidió hacer la única cosa que lo divierte, molestar a su hermana.

"Hey, Sis" Grito mientras se acercaba a su gemela. La mujer de pelo castaña rojizo puso los ojos plateados-amarillos y se enfrento a su hermano.

"Que quieres, idiota?" Artemis pregunto con un poco de ira en su voz, el dios del sol hiso un puchero.

"¿Qué? No puedo con mi pequeña hermana mas favorita en el mundo entero" Artemis gruño, pasando rojo de vergüenza y golpeo a su hermano en el brazo, haciéndole estremecerse.

"Somos gemelos! tú no eres mayor que yo !" dijo la diosa a su hermano.

Apolo froto el brazo y sonrió "técnicamente…"

"Apolo, Artemis se comportan, los dos!"La vos vino del Rey de los Dioses, Zeus acompañado de los demás Dioses.

"Y Hermes?" Autorizada pedir Zeus

"Haciendo un encargo" comento con simpleza el Dios del Sol.

"He dicho que nadie se mueva de aquí y tu lo dejas ir!"Comento con la cara roja de ira a la irresponsabilidad de su hijo, haciendo Apolo encogerse en su asiento.

"Tranquilo hermano, ya aparecerá." dijo Hades.

Antes que podía comentar algo, una luz dorada apareció para mostrar a Hermes con un paquete, y a otras personas.

~ Actualidad ~

"Donde has estado Hermes?" Exigió Zeus con la cara roja de ira por su irresponsabilidad "y porque los semidioses están aquí?" al ver los semidioses confundidos en la sala de los Dioses. Varios dioses caminaban para saludar a sus hijos incluso Ares y Hades.

"Cálmate Padre déjalo explicar porque se fue" dijo Athena con tranquilidad, recibiendo un asentimiento de gracias por parte de Hermes.

"Recibí este paquete por parte de las Parcas y pidiendo que traiga a los Semidioses aquí"

Los Semidioses estaban muy confundidos al aparecer en Olimpo donde sus padres están presentes, decidieron quedar mudo en la sala para no traer la ira de los Dioses.

"Mejor lo abro, dijo que lo abriera cuando todos estábamos presentes." Comento Hermes mientras abría el paquete que estaba en sus manos, para mostrar un libro viejo con decoraciones doradas. Al abrir la caja cayó un papel con unas palabras

"La historia De Un Shinobi" Dijo Hermes mientras leía el papel escrito. Para después abrir el libro para que salgan 3 formas espirituales, Para mostrar que eran las Parcas.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver los nuevos presentes. Percy quedo un poco Incomodo al reconocer las Parcas, debido al recordar cuando cortaron el hilo creyendo que era él.

Al llegar los Dioses para saludar a sus hijos. Zeus se quedo mirando desde lejos a su hija, era el Rey después de todo y no tiene que mostrar debilidad.

"Presentes de Olimpo" Las Parcas dijeron alavés "lo que esta apunto de ver y leer, se trata de una historia de los principios del mundo al que conocemos, cuando los mortales usaban un poder llamado Chakra y se enfrentaban a los titanes."

"Mortal facultado? Chakra? Contra titanes esas tonterías." DIJO Ares con arrogancia. La obtención de varios Dioses parece.

"Como es posible que mortales comunes y ordinarios puedan enfrentarse a titanes?" Pregunto Athena al no poder entender.

"Como dijimos anteriormente, los mortales usaban una energía llamada Chakra, que es una mezcla entre la energía física y mental. Esta energía les permitía hacer cosas increíbles incluso para los Dioses."

"Entonces que alguien lean el libro, para saber si es cierto o no" Dijo Ares todavía no creer lo que dicen las Parcas.

"Como es el titulo primero?" Pregunto Deméter.

"**La Historia Del Nidaime Juubi No Ookami**" Dijo Hermes mientras leía el libro.

"También es una novela grafica, así podremos verlo visualmente" Anidio Hermes.

"Semidioses Léanlo" Zeus ordenó con autoridad.

"S-s-Si Sr" Dijo Percy con temor por la ira de un Dios.

**Los Continentes Elementales. Durante mucho tiempo grandes batallas se formaron en estas tierras. Una de las más conocidas era La Batalla De Los Clanes.**

"Clanes? Qué es eso?" Pregunto Grover

"Clanes es el nombre que se recibe a su grupo de familia." Dijo las Parcas.

**Los Clanes estaban en batalla constantemente usando sus Kekkei Genkai.**

"Ke kei-Geka?" Pregunto confundido Apolo sin entender bien la palabra mencionada.

"Kekkei Genkai. Son habilidades sucesorias pasando de generación a generación." Comento con fastidio las Parcas por las interrupciones. Dejando a los presentes fascinados.

'_Interesante habilidad, me pregunto si toda su familia hereda el kekkei genkai o una parte' Pensando Athena con gran interés._

**Muchos Clanes eran muy famosos como, Los Senju el Clan conocido como "Mil Habilidades", eran expertos en taijutsu,ninjutsu,genjutsu. Conocidos por ser buenos en las artes ninjas, también conocidos por su cuerpo resistente y duraderos que les sirve en el campo de batalla.**

**Los Uchiha, Rivales de los Senju, por su habilidad en genjutsu,ninjutsu,taijutsu. Eran conocidos por su Kekkei Genkai "El Sharingan" (Ojo Copiador Giratorio), Uno de los Tres grandes Dojutsu.**

**Durante muchos Siglos estos clanes se han enfrentado durante siglos. Hasta que los titanes se despertaron de las profundidades de la tierra misma. Al darse cuenta que solos no podían matarlos decidieron unirse, pero aun así unidos no pudieron derrotarlos, eran demasiados titanes.**

"Cuantos Titanes Eran? Para juntos los 2 más poderosos clanes para seguir perdiendo las batallas?" Comento Apolo con temor.

Con tan solo una palabra de las Parcas, dejaron sorprendidos y con temor a los presentes: "Miles"

**La única alternativa que tenían era formar alianza con otros clanes. Una alianza con otros 2 Clanes que respetaban en el campo de batalla. Los Uzumaki y los Kaguya. **

**Los Uzumaki Conocidos por su longevidad , maestros en Fuinjutsu ( Técnicas de sellado ), maestros en ninjutsu Suiton ( Elemento Agua ), y cuerpos resistentes.**

**Los Kaguya Conocido por su Kekkei Genkai. Shikotsumyaku ( Pulso de Huesos Muertos ) Que les dio la capacidad de manipulación de su propia estructura esquelética u ósea.**

'_Que increíbles habilidades, en especial el de los kaguya' _Pensó Hades con gran interés y fascinación.

**Con esta alianza pudieron derrotar a cientos y miles de titanes con ayuda de los demás Clanes. Pero había un problema, estos 4 clanes eran rivales por mucho tiempo y el odio hacia el otro siguió hay.**

"Muy Obvio, formar una alianza de repente traería conflictos al largo plazo" Dijo Hera

**La única manera para no traer más problemas y formar una guerra civil en el clan, formaron 2 matrimonios arreglados con sus respectivos líderes.**

"Muy buena forma de poner orden en el clan**" **Comento Poseidón recibiendo asentimientos de varios Dioses.

**Madara Uchiha líder del Clan Uchiha, el único Uchiha en llegar a Mangekyou Sharingan y más tarde a Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan , Estaría Comprometido con Akane Kaguya, líder del Clan Kaguya.**

**Hashirama Senju líder del Clan Senju con su Elemento Mokuton (Elemento Madera), capaz de crear bosque en cuestión de segundos.**

"Wow" Dijeron al unísono los presentes.

"Interesantes" Comento Artemis, se quedo pensando como seria tener esa habilidad, para hacer bosque en segundos

**Comprometido con Mito Uzumaki, líder del Clan Uzumaki , capaz de hacer escudos con sellos irrompibles.**

**(Aviso !, Los presentes de Olimpo pueden ver la apariencia de los personajes mencionados en el libro, si quieren saberlo pueden buscar en Internet. La apariencia de Akane Kaguya será mencionada mucho más adelante en la historia.).**

**Para hacer una alianza duradera, los hijos de los líderes se les iban hacer un contrato de matrimonio, para que la alianza dure para siempre.**

**Al casarse los líderes de clanes juntaron los 4 clanes para formar El Clan Namikaze.**

**~ 80 años después ~**

"**Arrghhh, maldita seas Minato " Dijo con dolor Kushina mientras empujaba para salga su hijo.**

**"Solo un poco mas Kushina, ya veo al niño" Comento Biwako Sarutobi, mientras trataba de sacar al niño. "Solo un poco mas Kushina" Dijo Minato tratando para dar aliento a su mujer.**

**"Arrrghhhhhh !" Exclamo dando su último aliento para empujar al niño.**

** "Buaaah Uaahhh" Se escucho el sonido de un bebé recién nacido.**

**"Es un niño, Felicidades" Comento una enfermera que estaba presente.**

** "Como lo llamaran ?" Pregunto Biwako.**

**"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" Dijo con amor mirando a su hijo recién nacido. Antes de caer inconsciente por el esfuerzo del parto.  
**

** "Yondaime-Sama, El Kyuubi No Joko está atacando Konoha !" Exclamo un Jounin.**

"Kyuubi No Joko?" Pregunto Grover confundido.

"Es un Bijuu, una criatura que tiene la misma o más fuerza que Cronos " Comentaron las Parcas.

"Absurdo." Dijo Ares con arrogancia.

"No deberías subestimar al Kyuubi o los demás Bijuus, incluso todos los Dioses de Olimpo peleando juntos, tendría problemas para siquiera herirlo. Además los Bijuus son criaturas de la naturaleza, incluso si logran matarlo el Bijuu se regenaran después de unos cuantos años, están conectados con la misma naturaleza." Continuaron las Parcas Dejando impactados a los presentes.

** "Que !, Como es posible." Minato exclamo con incredulidad.**

**"Minato que está pasando." Kushina pregunta al volver a la conciencia por los ruidos y explosiones que se escuchaban.**

**"Kyuubi está atacando" Minato comento con seriedad, pensando en un plan para detener a Kyuubi a raya.**

**"Biwako !" Exclamo el Sandaime Hokage apareciendo en la sala del hospital con preocupación grabada en su rostro.**

** "Acá estoy Hiruzen ¡" dijo Biwako la esposa del Sandaime apareciendo con un bebé en mantas celeste.**

**"Kyuubi está atacando la Aldea, necesito que pongas a salvo a ti y a lo que puedas." Exclamo con preocupación.**

**"Sandaime-Sama necesito que reagrupe tanto Chunin y Jounin como pueda en la puertas principales de Konoha" Exigió el Yondaime ideando un plan.**

** "Si Minato." Dijo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin No Jutsu (Cuerpo Parpadeante )**

**"Tengo que Irme Kushina, cuida de Naruto." Dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado por su técnica Hiraishin No Jutsu ( Jutsu Dios Trueno Volador ).**

** "Toma Kushina, Tengo que sacarte de aquí." Exclamo Biwako sacándola del hospital.**

~~**~ Afueras de Konoha ~~~**

** Miles de shinobi trataban para mantener a Kyuubi lejos de Konoha, como sea posible.**

** "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola De Fuego)" Grito varios Chunin largando unas grandes bolas de fuego por sus bocas.**

"Increible, así que eso es un jutsu elemental es impresionante." Dijo con gran emoción Apolo tratando de hacer unos sellos de mano.

"Idiota" Comento Artemis viendo a su hermano escupiendo aire de su boca.

"Hay que admitir que es fascinante." Dijo Dioniso Dios del vino.

** "Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Misil Llameante Del Fuego Del Dragón)" Exclamo varios Jounin largando un soplido de fuego.**

**"Usen los Sellos Explosivos" Grito un Anbu con una herida profunda en su ojo izquierdo, tanto Chunin como Jounin agarraron sus Kunais y atarlo a un sello explosivos.**

**"Roarghhh !" Rugió el Kyuubi liberando una gran explosión de aire haciendo volar a muchos shinobi a estrellarse a unas rocas.**

"Creo que estoy empezando que nadie podrá retener o matar al Kyuubi." Comento Hermes viendo la masacre y baño de sangre.

** "Roarghh, Ningen (Humano). Patéticos, es hora de su fin." Kyuubi rugió abriendo la boca agarrando las partículas negativas y positivas en una pelota grande de color purpura oscuro.**

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Jutsu De Invocación)" Exclamo una vos conocida para los de Konoha, apareciendo una grande bocanada de humo aplastando la cabeza del Kyuubi bajo suyo, los presentes que veían las batallas les subió la esperanza de repente.**

**La bocanada de humo desapareció poco a poco para mostrar a un gran sapo gigante de más de 100 Metros y siempre está con una pipa, su color de piel es rojo claro con algunas partes de color rojo oscuro y con una cicatriz en línea vertical sobre su ojo izquierdo. Su vestimenta era una camiseta abierta de color azul con líneas blancas en los costados, llevaba una espada y en su cabeza se veía a una persona conocida. El Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.**

**Los presentes y mas los semidioses quedaron fascinados al presenciar tales habilidades que los mortales llegaron a tener. "Es Yondaime-Sama !" Rugieron los shinobi con esperanza renovada.**

** "Gamabunta necesito que mantengas a raya al Kyuubi mientras pienso en una forma de detenerlo" Dijo Yondaime con seriedad.**

**"Hazlo rápido Minato, estamos hablando del Kyuubi el bijuu mas fuerte." Comento el sapo gigante**

** "Ok" Logro de decir antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado con su jutsu especial Hiraishin para aparecer alado de los shinobi que estaban atacando al Kyuubi.**

**"Yondaime-Sama que hacemos?" Pregunto Shukaku Nara, Comándate Jounin y Estratega de Konoha.**

**"Shukaku necesito que hagas una línea de ataque para mantener al Kyuubi a raya si Gamabunta queda mal herido, Chunin que puedan correr busquen a los Genin y mándenlo a salvar a los civiles." Dijo con autoridad Minato mientras daba orden a sus Soldados.**

**"Hai, Hokage-Sama !" Exclamaron los Shinobi antes de irse a seguir órdenes. "Buena estrategia" Dijo Athena con aprobación.**

** '_Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja perdimos muchos shinobi, el Kyuubi es perfecto para darnos poder pero la pregunta es cómo utilizarlo a nuestro favor.'_**** Pensando planes para su favor el Hokage, antes de venirle un plan en mente.**

** '**_**Lo siento Naruto, pero necesito un arma para Konoha y tú serás mi ARMA, La única manera de hacerlo es hacerte un Jinchuriki, y la conociéndolo bien el estúpido viejo del Sandaime para sacrificarse.'Pensando con malicia el actual Hokage**._

** "Jinchuriki ?_"_**** Pregunto Apolo confundido sobre el significado de la palabra.**

**Las Parcas ganaron una mirada triste al mencionar esa palabra, "Jinchuriki significa Sacrificio Humano, Es una vida de soledad y dolor. Siempre son utilizados como armas para sus Aldeas." Comento las Parcas recordando esas palabras y ver el destino sobre los Jinchuriki de ese tiempo.**

"Utilizara a su propio hijo como arma." Comento con asco Afrodita recibiendo asentimientos de los presentes pero más de las mujeres viendo con odio al Hokage.

'_Una razón más para odiar a los hombres, al fin de cuentas son todos iguales.'_ Pensó Artemis con odio a los hombres.

**"Hiraishin No Jutsu." Pronuncio antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado.**

~~**~ Refugio Del Clan Namikaze ~~~**

** "Kushina !" Grito Minato entrando a la sala con apuro.**

**"Que paso con el Kyuubi?, Minato, ya desapareció ?" Dijo Kushina con esperanza.**

**"Kushina, como tú sabes, el Kyuubi no se puede matar incluso sellarlo en una cantera al igual que Hachibi el de 8 Colas, y la única forma para detenerlo es sellarlo en un bebe menos de 5 días antes que se formen sus bobinas de Chakra" Dijo con falsa preocupación tratando de que entienda para donde va su plan.**

** Los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron al saber donde iba el plan de su marido, "No Minato, tu sabes lo difícil que es la vida para un Jinchuriki" Recordando la vida de Mito Uzumaki al tener al Kyuubi en sus extrañas.**

**"Kushina es la única manera que encuentro además no puedo pedir el hijo de otra familia si no puedo hacerlo yo mismo." Dijo Minato con falsa nobleza.**

** "P-pero Minato" Trato de argumentar pero pensando en las posibilidades que tenía en verdad la única forma que tenían era sellarlo en su hijo, siempre los Jinchuriki eran familiares de los Hokages para mantenerlos en raya.**

"Que tristeza, usando su propia familia para mantenerlos vigilados" Comento Annabeth con odio en el sistema que usan.

** "Promete que estará bien, por favor Minato, prométemelo." Dijo suplico.**

**"Tranquila Kushina, estará bien." Dijo con ansias de empezar con el plan.**

** "Está bien." Dijo Kushina abrazando a su hijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos pidiendo perdón a su hijo, sabiendo que su hijo sufrirá en el futuro, en ese momento se prometió a ella misma que estaría para su hijo en todo momento.**

**Recibiendo a su hijo miro con una mirada a su esposa antes de irse con su Hiraishin, dejando a una mujer llorando de dolor.**

** ~~~ Puerta de Konoha ~~~**

**Un Catástrofe se podía mencionar al paisaje que se ve, un gran incendio en el bosque, cuerpos mutilados de Shinobis esparcido por todo el bosque, casas destruidas, Civiles quemados hasta la muerte, personas aplastados por rocas o sus propios hogares.**

"Es Horrible" Dijo Thalía al ver tanta destrucción y muerte en cuestión de segundos, los dioses a pesar de ver masacres antes esto era a un nuevo nivel.

** Arriba del monumento Hokage, se encontraba una figura misteriosa vestida de una armadura roja con ropa negra. Mirando todo el desastre sin emociones.**

**"Hm, todo sigue con el plan verdad Hiruzen ?" Pregunto el misterioso personaje quitándose la capucha para ver mejor a la persona a su lado.**

** "Hai, Madara-Sensei" Dijo con admiración y respeto a la persona mencionada.**

**~~~ Fin Del Capitulo ~~~**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado mi historia es el primer fanfic que hice.**

**Me gustaría que comenten si les guste o no. O comentarios de críticas para que yo mejore con mis historia.**

**Aviso: Al que no le guste la historia no está obligado de leerla.  
Próximo Capitulo PRONTO.  
**


	2. Revelacion

**Aviso: No Soy Dueño De Naruto y Percy Jackson.**

"Naruto" Comentario del Olimpo.

_'Naruto' _Pensamiento del Olimpo.

**"Naruto" Comentario Del Libro.**

**'_Naruto' _Pensamiento Del Libro**

**Capitulo 3: Revelacion.**

"**Explícame lo que te mande hacer Hiruzen." Exigió Madara viendo al Hokage que una vez fue su estudiante secreto.**

"**Usare el Shiki Fuin, para sellar el Chakra del Kyuubi en Naruto y como pago le daré el alma del Kyuubi para que no pida mi alma" Comento el Sandaime con su armadura de batalla. Frunció el ceño viendo la destrucción de la aldea, pero esto era para un bien mayor.**

"Para un bien mayor?, Que bien mayor puede traer tanta destrucción?" Pregunto Annabeth con ira en sus palabras al ver tantos planes que usan para sus beneficios.

"Annabeth Hija, A veces el sacrificio de algunas personas puede salvar a otras personas." Dijo Athena viendo la cara de furia de su hija.

"Pero Mama, están muriendo niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos de todo. Que beneficio puede traer eso?" Pregunto con enojo recibiendo miradas de advertencia de los Dioses y miradas de preocupación de sus compañeros Semidioses.

Athena miro a su hija por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder con sinceridad: "Annabeth, No sé que beneficio puede traer en el futuro para la historia, pero estoy seguro que para algo será. Como te he dicho los sacrificios puede poner fin a una batalla, guerras. Incluso traer paz por muchos años."

Annabeth gano una mirada de comprensión al pensar las palabras sabias de su madre, para nada su madre era la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

"Creo que lo entiendo, Madre" Ganando una sonrisa de su madre. Los semidioses suspiraron de alivio por su amiga.

"**Bien Hiruzen" Comento el antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa a su plan planeado.**

"**Madara-Sensei" Dijo el Sandaime recibiendo la atención del antiguo Uchiha.**

"**Hm?" Dijo Madara mientras seguía viendo la batalla de Gamabunta contra Kyuubi.**

"**Porque Sellar solo el Chakra del Kyuubi en Naruto?, Se que Naruto es de descendencia suyo con Akane y Hashirama con Mito, pero no es ponerlo en mucha responsabilidad?" Pregunto comentando un secreto llevado de la herencia de uno de los Clanes más prestigiosos.**

"**No tendría por qué comentártelo, pero como eres mi estudiante aunque sea en secreto te lo diré. Cuando recién se estaba formando el Clan Namikaze, El Líder de Mi contrato de Invocación, Karasu (Cuervos), me comentaron sobre una profecía, esta profecía hablaba sobre el Niño De La Profecía." Comento viendo varios destellos dorados sobre el Kyuubi.**

"Niño De La Profecía?" Pregunto Clarisse confundida.

"El Niño De La Profecía viene uno cada cientos de años para salvar el mundo sobre el mal que aparece en el mundo. A diferencias de otras males en el mundo. Esta historia comenta sobre un enemigo que planeaba destruir el planeta entero." Comento las Parcas con si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

"Así que yo soy uno de los Niño De La Profecía." Pregunto Percy con un poco de Arrogancia en sus palabras, Creyendo que sería muy fuerte a la par con los Dioses en el futuro.

"Tu solo no eres, En esta profecía es de uno de los hijos de los 3 Grandes y varios semidioses. O mejor dicho con compañía." Comentaron las parcas con una sonrisa escondida al ver al joven Semidioses caer su esperanza.

"Ya basta de comentarios, sigan leyendo el libro que me dejaron con la intriga." Comento Poseidón recibiendo asentimientos de la mayoría de los presentes.

"**No me sorprende sobre esa Profecía." Comento Hiruzen ya a ver escuchado esa historia por su estudiante Jiraiya por el sapo sabio de su contrato Gama (Sapos).**

"**Si, la profecía de los gama es parecida pero a la vez distinta.**" **Dijo Madara tranquilamente.**

"**Distinta en qué forma sensei.?" Pregunto el Sandaime.**

"**En la profecía de los gama comenta sobre un niño que podría traer paz o destrucción al mundo que conocemos." Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del antiguo Hokage.**

"**Pero les falto algunas oraciones, es que este joven puede convertirse en que muchas personas han deseados ser por siglos y para convertirse en eso tendrá que caminar en un camino de soledad, dolor y enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos." Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa provocando una gran intriga en el viejo hokage.**

" **Lo que podria ser? "me pregunta con la intriga.**

"**Un Dios !" Comento con una pequeña sonrisa. Dejando sorprendido a la persona de su lado.**

"Un Dios, eso es inaudito, un mortal convertirse en un Dios sin la ayuda de otro es imposible." Comento con indignación Zeus.

Varios dioses miraron a Zeus con asco a tal arrogancia y otros asintieron dándole la razón a Zeus.

"**Ya es hora Hiruzen, es mejor empezar con el plan." Comento recibiendo un asentimiento del Sandaime antes de usar un Shunshin No Jutsu.**

**~ ~ ~ En Las afueras de Konoha ~ ~ ~**

"**Lo siento Minato ya no puedo durar mas." Dijo Gamabunta el sapo líder antes de desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.**

"**Gracias por darme tiempo Gamabunta." Agradeció Minato antes de usar Hiraishin para estar cerca del Kyuubi con su hijo en los brazos.**

**~~~ Bosque de Konoha ~~~**

**En un destello dorado apareció alado del Sandaime Hokage.**

" **Sandaime-sama, Shiki Fuujin planeo usar el que el retener Kyuubi. " Comentario de esperar al Sandaime que se sacrifica por oponga y el.**

"**Minato eres joven y tienes una familia, yo ya estoy viejo, déjame hacer el sello." Comento el Sandaime con autoridad.**

"**Esta seguro?" Pregunto el Yondaime hokage.**

"**Si, además tiene mucho por que vivir con tu familia." Dijo el viejo Hokage.**

"**Gracias, Hiruzen-Sama, Mientras iré a acordinar las líneas de defensa a los shinobi que tienen problema." Comento dándole al niño al viejo Hokage para irse, pero antes se dio la vuelta y decirle lo que podría ser las últimas palabras para el Sandaime.**

" **Su sacrificio será olvidado pulgas Sandaime-Sama "DIJO antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado.**

**El viejo Hokage ordenaba el altar mientras los shinobi distraían al Kyuubi con sus Jutsus, haciendo los sellos de mano antes de pronunciar "Shiki Fuujin".**

**Una forma espectral apareció en un vórtice, con su color morado de piel y el cabello de color blanco con 2 cuernos de color rojo en los costados de su cabeza. Su vestimenta era una bata blanca con un rosario en la mano izquierda y una espada en su boca. Esta Criatura espectral era el Dios de la muerte. Shinigami.**

"Kyaaa, Da miedo.!" Comento Deméter tapándose los ojos a la vista del Shinigami, ganando gotas de sudor de los presentes.

"**A que me has llamado Mortal" Pregunto con autoridad el Shinigami viendo al invocador que lo llamo.**

"**Shinigami-Sama vengo a pedir una petición, que selle el Chakra del Kyuubi en este niño" Pidió con respeto mostrándole al niño al Dios de la muerte. El Shinigami vio al Kyuubi de lejos destruyendo la Aldea para después mirar al niño.**

'_**El niño de la profecía eh, parece que la profecía recién está empezando.**_**' Pensó el Shinigami sobre el Niño.**

"**Sabes el precio por la invocación mortal?" Pregunto nuevamente el Dios para estar seguro el precio por llamarlo.**

"**Si Shinigami-Sama, el precio es el alma del invocador, Pero Madara Uchiha un antiguo invocador suyo, me comento para que le diga que cobre el alma del Kyuubi y el contrato que hiso con usted." Dijo el Sandaime mirando al Shinigami a los ojos.**

"Un buen precio por tal invocación." Comento Hades con fascinación pensando hacer lo mismo para ganar más almas valiosas.

"**Madara eh, Esta bien, no tomare tu alma. Veo que eres parte del plan de ese mortal y me interesa como va a seguir el mundo una vez que comience con el plan." Comento con diversión el Shinigami interesado como va a seguir el mundo Shinobi.**

"Me intriga mucho el plan sobre esta persona Madara.**" **Comento Poseidón con una sonrisa imaginando lo que viene la historia.

Ganando asentimientos de los presentes de Olimpo, Incluso Zeus y Ares tuvieron que reconocer que la historia les intriga.

"**Gracias Shinigami-Sama." Comento el viejo Hokage.**

**El Shinigami estiro su brazo como si fuera un látigo y agarro el alma del Kyuubi antes de cortarlo con la espada de su boca y comérselo para quedar en su estomago para toda la eternidad, después agarro el Chakra del Kyuubi en forma de una pequeña esfera de color rojo oscuro con líneas negras, poniéndolo en el estomago del joven Naruto, haciéndolo llorar, dejándole un sello en forma de espiral.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Konoha  
**

**Los Shinobi como civiles quedo impactados ante la desaparición del Kyuubi sin dejar rastro alguno, antes de gritar de victoria.**

**~~~ Bosque de Konoha ~~~**

"**Ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato, me retiro." Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y decir algunas palabras al mortal.**

"**Antes de irme Mortal, quiero que le digas al Uchiha que el tiempo pasa, es mejor que se apure para su plan antes que me lo lleve." Dijo el Shinigami serio antes de desaparecer como un fantasma.**

**De las sombras salía una persona con el pelo largo de color azabache con la piel de color blanca, y unos ojos de color negro oscuro, con ropa negra y una armadura roja de la era de las batallas de los clanes, esta persona era Madara Uchiha.**

"**Ya está hecho Hiruzen?" Pregunto el antiguo Líder Uchiha.**

"**Hai Madara-Sensei, todo está hecho, selle todo el Chakra del Kyuubi en el niño, mi teoría es que todo el Chakra del Kyuubi será suyo cuando cumpla 15 o 16 años, mientras tanto el Chakra del Kyuubi seguirá fusionándose hasta que cumpla esa edad. " Comento el Sandaime mientras veía fijamente el sello del Shinigami.**

"**Bien hecho Hiruzen." Dijo el Uchiha.**

"**Bueno voy hacer lo que vine." Comento Madara acercándose al niño que seguía llorando antes de hacerle que abra los ojos antes de activar su Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan y mirar a los ojos azules del niño rubio.**

**El viejo Hokage se quedo mirando con intriga como el niño dejo de llorar mirando fijamente a los ojos del Uchiha preguntándose qué está haciendo su Sensei. Antes que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, de repente los ojos del Uchiha empezó a sangrar antes de cerrarlo y entregarle al niño**

"**Cuida de el Hiruzen y entrénalo lo que puedas, mi función ya está hecho por ahora." Comento el Uchiha.**

"**Esta será la última vez que nos encontremos de nuevo, verdad Sensei?" Pregunto el viejo Hokage.**

"**Si, antes de irme me gustaría saber cómo te convertiste en mi estudiante, parece que en mi vejez me olvido de cosas" le pregunto con cierta alegría en su voz.**

"**No te pareces viejo en nada Sensei ajaj." Comento antes de responder. "Tu me entraste para ser mas fuerte cuando perdí a mis padres y cuidaste de mi cuando era un niño, siempre tendrás mi lealtad Tou-Sama" Comento con una sonrisa recordando los viejos tiempos.**

**El Uchiha comenzó de darse vueltas para irse, pero antes se dio la vuelta dándole una pequeña sonrisa "Adiós Sochi."**

" **Adiós Tou-sama. "Una sonrisa triste comentario.**

**~~~ Diez minutos antes, con Minato. ~~~**

"**Mantengan al Kyuubi a raya mientras el Sandaime prepara el sello para sellar al Kyuubi" Grito a los Shinobi que seguían tirando Jutsus, Kunais con sellos explosivos, incluso rocas.**

**Jutsus tras Jutsus volaron en dirección al Kyuubi haciéndolo más enojado con el momento antes de usar sus colas para crear una ráfaga de viento haciendo volar a muchos Shinobis y Kunoichis por todos lados. Minato juro que vio una sonrisa del Kyuubi antes de abrir su boca y liberar partículas negativas y positivas juntándolas todas juntas formando una esfera gigante de color violeta oscuro para después tragárselo.**

'_**Oh, Nooo se dirige hacia el refugio donde se encuentra los Civiles' **_**Pensó con pánico mirando al Monumento Hokage antes de usar hiraishin para aparecer en la cabeza suya de piedra en el Monumento Hokage.**

"Porque se me hace que ese poder podría matar a un Dios." Comento Dionisio el Dios del vino.

Recibiendo asentimientos los Dioses mirando como el Kyuubi se expandió como un globo de golpe antes de abrir la boca y liberar el poder.

"**Bijudama (Bomba Bestia Con Cola)" Liberando una esfera pequeña antes de expandirse de golpe y salir volando como un cañón.**

**Minato con la única posibilidad de parar el Bijudama tiro un Tri-Kunai enfrente de la esfera antes de hacer un sello de mano para aparecer un sello del mismo tamaño del Bijudama para tragárselo en un sello de tele transportación, para aparecer un brillo en una montaña, como un amanecer. **

"Ese ataque podría matar un Dios!" Exclamo Apolo con miedo sobre la destrucción que se vio de lejos.

Los semidioses miraron con asombro la destrucción y los Dioses con miedo al imaginar recibir un Bijudama completo.

**Sudando y exhausto con la pelea del Kyuubi se levanto tembloroso para mirar fijamente al Kyuubi para ver que desapareció. Antes de usar Hiraishin para tele transportarse donde está el Sandaime.**

**~~ Bosque De Konoha ~~~**

**En un destello dorado apareció el Yondaime Hokage alado del antiguo Hokage.**

" **Sandaime-Sama, ¿qué pasó? " Preguntas y dudas al al Sandaime ver en vivo.**

"**El Shinigami me perdono el costo por la invocación." Dijo el viejo hokage.**

"**P-pero por que, si en la descripción del sello explicaba que salía el alma del invocador" Explicando el precio de la invocación.**

"**Como unos pocos sabemos, El clan Uzumaki era favorecido por el Shinigami, El primer Uzumaki se separo de los Senju para formar su Clan, había un usuario que era un prodigio en sello, Takeru Uzumaki" Comento el Sandaime recordando la historia del primero Uzumaki contado por Madara-Sensei en los manuscritos antiguos del Clan Uchiha.**

"**T-Takeru Uzumaki, esa persona no es el primer Uzumaki nacido?" Pregunto recordando ese nombre que era un guerrero Senju para después separarse del Clan para formar el suyo.**

"**Si, Takeru estaba tratando de separar la energía física (Ki) y la energía espiritual (Reatsu), para usar nuevas habilidades, al no poder hacerlo formo un sello en la cual separa las 2 energía de su cuerpo." Comento mientras ponía las mantas al bebé por el frio, Minato se quedo asombrados por el sello y la idea que estaba tratando de hacer el Uzumaki.**

"Increíble, si lo que dicen que el Chakra es la fusión de la energía espiritual y física, esta persona estaba tratando de utilizar las 2 energías y crear nuevas técnicas." Comento Athena con asombro a la idea del mencionado.

"En ese mundo salen grandes prodigios si crean grandes ideas para aprovechar todo lo que tiene el cuerpo para el campo de batalla" Comento Ares con respeto a la estrategias de los guerreros al usar todo lo que puedan para acabar con sus enemigos.

Recibiendo asentimientos de los presentes tanto de los semidioses y Dioses por igual.

"**Al final logro separar las energías física y espiritual pero no contaba que solo podía usar una, Takeru solo era capaz de usar la energía espiritual (Reatsu), al hacerlo libero una gran cantidad de energía espiritual en presión." Comento redactando la historia que recordaba.**

"**En los manuscritos dice que el Shinigami se presento ante Takeru al liberar Energía Espiritual, y Takeru le comento su idea para utilizar las energías Ki y Reatsu a su favor, luego comenta en el manuscrito que el Shinigami le dio algunos consejos antes de darle un regalo con el favor que se convierta en guerrero suyo una vez que muera." Redacto la historia dejando sorprendidos al Yondaime y los presentes del Olimpo por igual.**

"**Takeru acepto y el Shinigami le regalo una Máscara, esta Máscara era la Máscara Del Shinigami, que le permitía convocar al Shinigami sin el costo de su alma, después dicen que los herederos de Takeru solo eran capaces de usar el regalo del Shinigami." Termino redactando el Sandaime.**

"**Acaso me quieres decir que Naruto puede ser descendencia de Takeru?" Pregunto con asombro el Yondaime.**

"**Todos los Uzumaki son descendencia de Takeru, el Shinigami al ver que es de sangre Uzumaki se compadeció y hiso el trabajo sin costo tanto para Naruto como los Uzumaki que están en la Aldea." Exclamo con cansancio por la pérdida de Chakra al usar la invocación del Shinigami.**

"**Parece que tuvimos suerte esta vez Sandaime-Sama, Konoha no caerá." Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.**

" **Sandaime-Sama, Hokage-sama está bien realizada? " Le pregunto a un grupo de Anbu saber si están en los Heridos.**

"**Estamos bien, Volvamos a Konoha para anunciar lo que paso aquí." Comento el Yondaime.**

"**Hai !" Exclamaron los Anbu dirigiéndose con el Yondaime llevando a su hijo, dejando al Sandaime viendo al Yondaime con ojos entrecerrados.**

'_**Que estarás tramando Minato'. **_**Quedo pensando el Viejo Hokage antes de usar Shunshin No Jutsu (Cuerpo Parpadeante) dirigiéndose para Konoha.**

**~ ~ ~ Konoha No Sato - Torre Hokage. ~ ~ ~**

"**Gente de Konoha, hoy ocurrió un desastre a nuestro Hogar, el Kyuubi No Joko ataco Konoha de repente y a causado un gran daño a nuestra aldea, tanto por la destrucciones de hogares y Shinobis como civiles murieron a causa del Kyuubi." Exclamo el Yondaime a los Civiles y Shinobis presentes debajo de la Torre Hokage.**

'_**A caso está tratando que odien a Naruto por el Kyuubi sellado en el, cuál es tu plan Minato' **_** Pensó viendo una pequeña sonrisa del Yondaime que duro un segundo antes de desaparecer.**

"Acaso no le interesa nada la familia" Comento Apolo con odio recibiendo asentimientos de los Dioses, jamás abandonarían a sus hijos, puede ser que no estén presentes mucho en la vida de sus hijos, pero siempre velan por ellos como padres.

Las mujeres de Olimpo tanto Semidiosas como Diosas miraban con odio reprimida al Yondaime viéndolo tratando que odien a su hijo.

"**Gracias a la valentía de nuestros Shinobis pudimos mantener a raya al Kyuubi dándole tiempo suficiente para que el Sandaime-Sama selle al Kyuubi." Comento antes de levantar a su hijo arriba de su cabeza. "Les Presento a Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Joko y también mi Hijo."**

"…" **Nadie dijo nada por los sorprendidos que estaban, el hijo de su Héroe era jinchuriki de la bestia que hiso grandes daños y trajo muerte a su hogar.**

**~~~ Fin Del Capitulo ~~~**

**Comenten para saber como ando con la historia.**

**Capitulo 3 - Pronto.**

**Información.**

**Takeru Uzumaki - Shinobi del Clan Senju cuando recien se estaba formando, para luego salirse y construir su propio Clan jurando cuando lo forme seran aliados de los Senju. Su Descripcion sera mas adelante en un capitulo.**


	3. Dolor

"Naruto." Comentarios Del Olimpo.

'Naruto.' Pensamientos Del Olimpo.

**"Naruto." Comentarios Del Libro.  
' Naruto.' Pensamientos Del Libro.**

**~~~ Comienza Historia ~~~  
**

**~~~ 12 años Después ~~~**

**Han pasado 12 años del ataque del Kyuubi y muchas cosas han cambiado la Aldea. Los Civiles como Shinobi tuvieron que trabajar muchos para reconstruir los edificios destruidos de la Aldea, por suerte con gran dedicación pudieron reconstruir la mayoría de los edificios destruidos, pero las personas que murieron por el Kyuubi dejo una gran debilidad en la Aldea.**

**En estos momentos una joven de 12 años con el pelo largo de color castaño rojizo peinado en cola de caballo y ojos azules claros con una piel de color porcelana y 4'10" (1,47) de altura, su apariencia consistía en un chaleco de manga larga de color naranja claro con líneas azules desde las mangas hasta el final de la chaqueta que llegaba al final de su pechos C-copas y guantes sin dedos. Con uno short de ciclista y unas botas ninjas que le llegaban al muslo. Su armamento era una bolsa de kunais en su muslo derecho atado con cintas blancas.**

'_LINDA' _pensaron los jóvenes semidioses con un sátiro viendo a la joven peli castaña.

**Esta persona era Natsuki Maho y en estos momentos estaba corriendo perseguida por 2 Chunin por pintar las caras del Monumento Hokage.**

"**Vuelve aquí Natsuki!" Comento un Chunin mientras perseguía a la joven peli Castaña rojizo saltando de casa por casa.**

"**Ja jajá tontos nunca podrán atraparme." Comento antes de aterrizar en la calle y luego desaparecer.**

" **¿Dónde FUE? " pedir a un Chunin.**

"**No lose sigamos buscando" afirmo antes de desaparecer con su compañero.**

**En las paredes se pudo distinguir una manta parecida a la pared para después sacarse por completo mostrando a la joven peli castaña.**

"Wow, ni siquiera sabía que podría alguien esconderse así." Comento Nico Di Angelo sorprendido.

"Muy buena habilidad para jugar al juego de la bandera" Comento Annabeth ganando asentimientos de los semidioses y una sonrisa de su madre.

"**Jajá eso fue muy fácil" comento riéndose.**

"**Así? Natsuki" comento un Chunin apareciendo atrás de la joven castaña haciéndola saltar.**

"**I-I- Iruka-Sensei, como me encontraste?" Pregunto sorprendida al encontrar su maestro de academia.**

"**Que tas haciendo aquí Natsuki, deberías estar en clase" Comento antes de agarrarla por el hombre y usar Shunshin No Jutsu (Cuerpo Parpadeante)**

**~ ~ ~ Academia Shinobi ~ ~ ~**

**La academia Shinobi es una escuela donde entrenan a jóvenes niños para convertirlos en Genin a la edad de 12 años cuando termina.**

**Tantos estudiantes civiles como herederos de clanes pasaron por esta academia para tener un futuro en este mundo y este año no es la excepción.**

"**Natsuki, tu fallaste la prueba de graduación la ultima vez, y la anterior a esa, mañana tendrás otra oportunidad y la estas desperdiciando de nuevo." Explico recibiendo un 'Hm' de la peli castaña.**

"Tantos?" Dijo Hera confundida.

"Hm, no debe tener talento para un guerrero, una mujer sin dudas." Comento Ares sacudiendo una mano en el aire recibiendo miradas de las mujeres.

"**Y tú que fallaste Natsuki, todos tendrán que repasar el Henge No Jutsu (Jutsu De Transformación)" Comento viendo a los demás alumnos que se estaban quejando.**

**Después de varios minutos para ordenarse en una fila empezaron las pruebas.**

"**Sakura Haruno" Llamo el Chunin conocido como Iruka a una Civil joven peli rosado con ojos verdes con un moño de color rojo en su cabeza y un kimono rojo con unos círculos de color blanco y un short de ciclista con unas sandalias ninjas de color azul.**

"Pelo Rosado?, eso sí es extraño" Pregunto Afrodita viendo el color de pelo.

"**Aquí va" Dijo antes de unir las manos para formar un sello de mano (Sello RATA) para que una explosión de humo aparezca para después demostrar que se transformo en su Sensei.**

"WOW" Expresaron los presentes de Olimpo al ver tal habilidad de transformarse en otra persona.

"Yo quiero ser un ninja!" Comento Hermes con Apolo seguido por los semidioses con fascinación.

"_Me pregunto si sirve para cualquier objeto._" Pensó Artemis con fascinación a la simple técnica para usarla y usarla en su casería.

"_Serviría para la estrategia en tiempo de guerra e infiltración esa técnica._" Pensó Athena viendo la técnica y tratando de descubrir la forma para usarla.

"**Te transformaste en mi, Bien" comento anotando un puntaje en su cuaderno.**

"**Si lo Hice!" expreso antes que Sakura-Inner aparezca dando puños al frente y comentando 'Soy una Buenaza'.**

"Inner eso si que da miedo" Dijo Apolo viendo los movimientos que hacia Inner-Sakura.

"**Naruto, Viste eso" Pregunto la peli rosa a un joven con el pelo de punta rubio dorado (peinado de Ichigo Tensa Zangetsu ) con un flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho con unos ojos de color azul frio y la piel de color bronceado claro y con 2 líneas verticales de color rojo en ambas mejillas (Como Sesshomaru), haciéndolo uno de los más hermosos rostros. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro Shinobi con unos vendajes negros atado en su tobillo, sandalias de Shinobi negras vendajes de color negro en sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y una camisa de manga corta con el símbolo del Clan Namikaze (Símbolo de peligro Biológico de color verde.) en su espalda. (Su cuerpo igual a gohan en la batalla con cell)**

Las Semidiosas se sonrojaron al ver el rostro del joven Namikaze mientras algunas diosas tenían un polvo rosa en sus cachetes.

"Ara ara, que lindo ejemplar." Comento Afrodita con una mano en sus labios viendo la cara fría del joven peli rubio. Ganando miradas celosas de los hombres presentes.

Afrodita al mirar a los presentes de Olimpo fijo su mirada a la Diosa de la Luna que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_No me digas que te sientes atraída por el joven, Artemis_." Pensó la Diosa del Amor con sorpresa a la mayor enemiga de los hombres. Pero sin saber que no es la única Diosa que trajo la atención del joven peli rubio.

"**Próximo, Naruto Namikaze." Dijo para el joven peli Rubio de un paso al frente antes de transformarse en el Sandaime Hokage sin necesidad de usar sellos.**

"**Muy bien" Comento con una sonrisa de orgullo a ver uno de sus estudiantes avanzar tan rápido en Técnicas Ninjas.**

"**Siguiente, Natsuki Maho" Llamo para la peli castaña avanzar unos pasos adelantes recibiendo burlas de sus compañeros.**

"**Transformación" Exclamo antes de una explosión de humo aparezca para mostrar a una adolecentes castaña rojizo con colitas de cerdo desnuda solo tapada por el humo en sus lugares privados. Ganando sangrado de nariz de su maestro y la mayoría de los alumnos.**

"Urrghhh" Tanto los Semidioses como Dioses salieron volando por un sangrado de nariz al ver tal jutsu.

"**Hahaha caíste, ese es mi Oiroke No Jutsu (Jutsu Sexy)" Comento apuntando a su sensei que se estaba recuperando después del accidente.**

"**Deja de estupideces, esta es mi última advertencia!" Grito con su cabeza agrandada cómicamente.**

**~~~ una hora después, puesto de ramen ~~~**

"**Natsuki, por que le haces eso al Monumento Hokage, tu sabes que tan importante fueron los hokage o no?" Pregunto el sensei de la academia.**

"**Si, fueron los mejores Shinobi de su generación, lo mejor de lo mejor. Excepto 1" Comento la peli castaña mientras seguía comiendo ramen rápidamente.**

"Excepto 1? Quien podría ser." Dijo Percy confundido recibiendo miradas de los presentes como si fuera idiota, acaso no leyó los primero capítulos?.

"**Sensei, quiero pedirte un favor" Dijo con las manos juntas y poniendo ojos de cachorro.**

"**Otro tazon ?" Dijo con diversión.**

"**No es eso, me preguntaba si podrías préstame tu banda." Dijo con esperanza.**

"**Esta banda?" Comento agarrando el pedazo de metal con un diseño de una hoja y atado a una tela de color azul oscuro "esta banda solo se recibe cuando apruebas la academia para ser un Ninja de la Aldea."**

"**Eso no es justo, ahora quiero otro tazon de ramen." Comento enojada con un puchero.**

"**Hahaha" Riéndose el chunin, antes de parar al saber cuánto dinero gastaría.**

**~~~ Al día Siguiente, Academia ~~~**

"**Muy bien, esta será su última prueba para decidir si se convierten en Genin o no. La prueba consiste en hacer el jutsu de Clonación a la perfección" Comento Iruka a sus alumnos.**

"**Naruto Namikaze" Llamo Iruka desde el salón de alado.**

**Mientras bajaba el joven Namikaze recibía elogios de las niñas de la academia y su club de fans con corazones en los ojos al verlo caminar directo al salón de prueba.**

**~~~ Salón de prueba ~~~**

"**Naruto, quiero que uses Bunshin No Jutsu (Jutsu de Clonación) para aprobar la academia." Comento Iruka viendo a su alumno.**

"**Sensei, se puede usar otro Jutsu de Clonación?" Pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa al saber lo sorprendido que van a estar con su próximo jutsu.**

'_Que Técnica podría ser' Pensaron los presentes al querer ver mas jutsus en esta historia._

"**Hm, claro que si, mientras sea un jutsu de clonación se aprueba." Dijo Iruka confundido al no usar el Bunshin No Jutsu.**

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de Sombra)" Exclamo sin usar sello de mano sorprendiendo a los 2 Chunin presentes. Primero por usar técnicas sin sello que son difícil de hacer y segundo la técnica Kage Bunshin no Jutsu un Kinjutsu de clase B.**

**A diferencia del Bunshin No Jutsu, El Kage Bunshin No Jutsu es una técnica de clonación mejor que todas. Este jutsu permite crear replicas solidas del usuario.**

Al decir eso, Varias Diosas sangraron de la nariz al pensar tal técnica que podrían utilizarse en ellas.

"Ara ara , me pregunto cuánto es su límite." Pregunto al azar Afrodita con gotas de sangre que sale de su nariz al imaginar un grupo de kage bunshin y ella.

Haciendo a las damas presentes que se sonrojan más.

**Pero también al desaparecer un Clon la información mental que recibió ese clon lo recibirá el original. Pero también si se usa muchos también recibirá el estrés mental de tanta información a la vez , capaz de llevarlo a un coma o muerte por el estrés. Pero el costo era tener una gran cantidad de Chakra nivel Jounin Elite o mayor.**

"Increíble" Comento Athena con fascinación al pensar tal técnica y lo que podría utilizarse como leer toneladas de libros para aprenderlo en cuestiones de minutos. Recibiendo asentimientos de su Hija, Annabeth como de varios Dioses a tal técnica.

**Pero lo que sorprendió mas era la cantidad que hiso de clones, eran 10 y para esa cantidad tendría que tener Chakra nivel Jounin Elite.**

"**B-b-bien Hecho Namikaze-Sama" Comento con admiración ganando un ceño fruncido del joven Namikaze.**

"**Puedes agarrar tu protector y elegir el color si quieres." Comento Iruka señalando a una mesa lleno de protectores con telas de diferentes colores.**

**Acercándose el joven peli rubio agarro un protector con la tela de color negro para atarla en la frente, para salir del salón tranquilamente.**

**~~~ Varios Minutos Después ~~~**

"**Bueno chicos, mañana se les dirá el equipo que tendrán para ser futuros Genin de la Hoja." Comento para despedir a los jóvenes que se iban a la salida para festejar con sus padres por aprobar la academia.**

**Mientras salían los jóvenes de la academia, un cierto peli rubio salía de la academia para ir al recinto del Clan Namikaze, mientras iba su camino los aldeanos lo saludaban y elogiaban, no importa porque, siempre lo elogiaban, mas ahora que se convirtió en Genin, le molestaba tanto.**

**Al llegar al recinto de su Clan, gano una mirada de tristeza antes de esconderla con una de indiferencia, aunque sus ojos expresaban lo contrario. Para decidir ir a los campos de entrenamiento secreto del Clan Namikaze.**

**Trato de no recordar aquel día fatídico, pero al caminar por las calle del recinto de su Clan no pudo evitar recordar aquel día. El día que perdió toda su familia.**

**~~~ Flashback, 6 años antes ~~~**

' _**Maldición, se me hiso tarde, Kaa-Chan se enojara conmigo' **_**Pensó un joven Naruto de 6 años con pánico al ver lo noche que se hiso el día, todo por entrenar en el patio de la academia tirando Shuriken a los muñecos que estaban ahí, para salir corriendo a su hogar.**

**Al llegar al recinto del Clan Namikaze vio la puerta sin guardias, que era extraño porque siempre había 2 mínimo. Al entrar la puerta del recinto mostraba todo el barrio vacio y silencioso.**

"Hay algo que no concuerda" Comento Poseidón ya suponiendo lo que pudo pasar.

' _**Que extraño, porque están todas las luces apagadas tan temprano?'**_** Pensó el peli Rubio antes de doblar una esquina para ver algo que le helo la sangre. **

"Que podría ser, un gato salvaje" Comento con burla Ares al ver el miedo que mostro los ojos del joven rubio, recibiendo miradas de fastidio de los presentes.

'_Me pregunto, porque aun sigo con él?' Pregunto con enojo la Diosa de la Belleza y el Amor._

**Cuerpos por todos lados asesinados por Shuriken, Kunais, cortes de espadas, Jutsus , etc. Pero no cualquier cuerpos de Civiles o Shinobis comunes, sino cuerpos de miembros de su Clan.**

"Supongo que eso es un animal salvaje, eeh?" Exclamo con enojo Afrodita viendo a Ares quien alejaba cabeza a un costado.

"**Jiji-Chan (Abuelo), Baa-Chan (Abuela)" Expreso con terror al ver 2 cuerpos de ancianos de su clan que lo saludaban cada vez que lo veían, para al final quererlos como abuelos.**

'Que triste, ver la muerte de personas queridas a tan joven edad' Pensó Hera con tristeza viendo al joven acercándose a los cuerpos de los ancianos.

"**Kaa-Chan Tou-san" Exclamo corriendo rápido a su casa rezando a cualquier deidad para que estén a salvo.**

"Porque siento, que incluso un Dios podrá ayudarle." Exclamo Nico viendo al joven Namikaze llegar a su casa.

"**Kaa-Chan!" Exclamo abriendo la puerta de su hogar para ver algo que le quedo grabado en su mente para siempre.**

**Apoyada en la pared se encontraba su madre, Kushina Namikaze , Agarrándose el estomago para tratar de parar la sangre que brotaba en cantidad por una herida de una katana.**

"**Kaa-Chan" Exclamo con miedo antes de correr alado de su madre, al tratar de moverla vio que salía aun más sangre de su herida, así que decidió dejarla en una posición cómoda de sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared para que pudiera verlo.**

"**N-n-Naru-to que haces aquí, tienes que escapar" Dijo su madre mientras sangre salía de su boca al hacer tal esfuerzo para hablar.**

"**Kaa-Chan que paso? Porque hay cuerpos muertos de nuestro Clan y porque estas herida" Exclamo con miedo sobre la situación.**

"**Naruto, no tengo tiempo para explicar todo, así que quiero *tos* que solo escuches lo que tengo *tos* para decirte." Dijo con más sangre saliendo por su boca.**

"**Kaa-Chan, no me dejes por favor" Comento el niño llorando viendo como los ojos de su madre se ponía más claro por cada momento.**

Hestia Diosa del Hogar y Familia rezaba para que la madre se salve pero al final ya sabía la respuesta.

"**Naruto, quiero que me prometas lo que te voy a pedir, podrías hacerlo por mi?" Pidió con una sonrisa débil al ver que su vida se acaba poco a poco.**

**Kushina al ver lo borroso que veía agarro la cabeza de su hijo con las dos manos para acercarse y decirle algo al oído, haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos momentáneamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre.**

"**Lo prometo" Dijo mostrando una gran determinación. Kushina al ver tal determinación en los ojos de su hijo, sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que su hijo cumpliría con su promesa, como siempre lo hacía.**

**Al ver que el su vida en este mundo ya se estaba terminando, trato de decir algunas palabras a su hijo, pero la sangre que salía de su boca no la dejaba hablar. Pero eso no iba a interrumpir para decir sus últimas palabras a su hijo 'Dattebane'.**

"Un tic?" Comento Apolo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que era lindo pero al ver como se encontraba dio tristeza.

"_**No Importa Que Camino Tomes, Yo Siempre Estaré Orgullosa De Ti, Te Amare Por Siempre.**_**" Dijo sus últimas palabras poniendo la frente suya con la de su hijo mirándolo a los ojos con gran amor.**

**Naruto al ver que su madre dejo de respirar, cerró los ojos con fuerza cayendo lágrimas de dolor por su rostro al sentir el cuerpo de su madre se desploma sobre su cuerpo. Abrazando el cuerpo de su madre con sus pequeños brazos con fuerza para ahogar un grito de dolor en su cuello.**

Las Diosas como semidiosas lloraban al ver morir a la madre dando sus últimas palabras como concejo para su hijo, para que no caiga en el camino de la oscuridad. Los Dioses miraban con tristeza a la situación, incluso Hades, Ares, Zeus.

"El amor de una madre en verdad es sorprendente." Comento Hestia secándose las lagrimas. Recibiendo asentimientos de Dioses y Semidioses.

"**Hola, Naruto" Se escucho una misteriosa voz en la oscuridad, el joven Namikaze se dio vuelta rápidamente para cumplir con la persona de la voz para dicha persona salga de la oscuridad para mostrarse gracias a la luz de la luna llena que estaba presente esa fatídica noche.**

'Esa voz' Pensaron los presentes al recordar aquella voz.

"**Tou-san, alguien ha matado a miembros del clan incluso a Kaa-chan." Comento con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos con esperanza que su padre encuentre al culpable.**

"**Lose, después de todo yo fui el que hiso todo esto." Comento ganando los ojos abiertos de incredulidad de su hijo.**

"Q-q- Que hiso Que?" Exclamo Annabeth al no poder creer hiciera algo así.

Los presentes del Olimpo quedaron impactados al descubrir el asesino del clan Namikaze, fuera uno de su propia familia.

"**W-q- Que?" Pregunto el joven peli rubio.**

"**Que yo hice todo esto." Comento el yondaime al ver su hijo que lo miraba sorprendido por lo dicho.**

"**P-por qué?" Susurro el joven con el pelo tapándole los ojos.**

"**Hm? Has dicho algo?" Pregunto con una mirada fría.**

"**Por Que lo hiciste" Dijo con más fuerza mostrando sus ojos mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. "Somos familia, porque mataste a nuestra familia, porque mataste a Kaa-chan y a Jiji-chan y Baa-chan, Itachi-nii y mi amigo Sasuke" Grito al final con dolor al recordar los cuerpos tirados de sus seres queridos en la calle mientras regresaba a su casa.**

"**Simple, quería probar mis habilidades, y que mejor manera es exterminando al famoso Clan Namikaze" Comento con una sonrisa psicópata. Ganando una mirada de incredulidad.**

Los Dioses como Semidioses quedaron shockeados a tal revelación.

"Mato a la mayoría de su familia tan solo por probar sus habilidades" Comento Thalía hija de Zeus, al no poder creer que sea posible.

"Maldito mortal, si lo tuviera en este instante" Susurro Hestia oscuramente con los puños apretados haciendo tirar sangre dorada por la presión, al ver la reacción de Hestia lo único que podían hacer era temblar.

'_Maldito hombre.' _Pensó la Diosa de la Luna con más odio asía los hombres.

"**Mataste a todos tan solo por probar tus habilidades?" Exclamo con la voz haciéndose más fría mientras seguía la conversación.**

"**Así es, y los resultados son fascinantes." Dijo cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos para mostrar unos Mangekyou Sharingan (Mangekyou de Shisui Uchiha)**

"**Te presento mi Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto, la evolución del mismo Sharingan." Dijo con una sonrisa oscura haciendo que los ojos giren rápidamente.**

""**Solo por eso …. Solo por eso mataste a nuestra familia" Dijo con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Antes de levantarse para agarrar un Kunai que estaba en el piso y salir corriendo hacia el peli Rubio adulto con intención de matarlo "Te Matare!" Dijo odio en sus ojos corriendo a una velocidad impresionante para un joven de 6 años.**

**El Ex-Hokage al ver su hijo corriendo Asia el solo espero el momento oportuno para agarrarlo en el cuello por el aire antes de chocarlo en la pared aun con la mano en el cuello.**

"**Hm, Eres débil" Comento el ex-Hokage acercándose al rostro de su hijo "Igual que tu Madre" dijo el rubio adulto haciendo que el joven Namikaze abriera los ojos mostrando unos ojos rojos con 1 Tomoe.**

"Como se atreve a hacerle eso a un niño y mucho menos a su hijo" Dijo con ira Hestia al ver tal maltrato verbal como físico.

"Cálmate Hestia, dudo que lo mate, sino ya lo habría hecho" Comento Zeus aguantando las ganas de tirar un rayo a cualquier persona.

"Así que eso es el Sharingan, debo decir que te hipnotiza" Comento Hades viendo a tales ojos de estos mortales. Recibiendo asentimientos de los presentes.

"Yo creo que es Cool" Dijo Apolo con fascinación al tener ojos con habilidades.

'_**El Sharingan a tan temprana edad, me pregunto si fue por los acontecimientos o ya lo tenía despertado antes' **_**Pensó Minato sorprendido al ver el Sharingan a tan joven edad.**

"**M-Maldita s-Seas" Dijo el joven rubio tratando de liberarse.**

"**Si quieres matarme, tendrás que ser fuerte." Viendo directamente a los ojos de su hijo " 'Tsukuyomi' " Exclamo introduciendo en un gran GenJutsu.**

**Naruto al ver esos ojos sintió que se lamentaría, al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró en un lugar donde la luna es roja y una neblina negra en algunas partes y la tierra era negra.**

"**D-donde estoy?" Pregunto viendo alrededor para encontrar a su padre.**

"**Este es el mundo del Tsukuyomi, aquí soy Dios, controlo el Espacio-Tiempo incluso la masa de objetos de este lugar, durante las próximas 71 horas 59 minutos 59 segundos veras como mato a tu familia una y otra vez y tu no podrás hacer nada" Dijo haciendo los ojos de Naruto se abran de terror para después gritar "Noooooooooo"**

Annabeth cerró los ojos al no poder ver las torturas y la muerte de los Namikazes. Recibiendo un brazo en el hombro de Percy tratando de darle apoyo.

"Maldito!" Exclamo Hestia ya no aguantando más al ver como tortura a su hijo una y otra vez

"No puedes hacer nada Hestia, nadie de aquí puede, solo tienes que verlo para ver que sigue" Exclamo Hera con tristeza apartando los ojos para que no vean el odio y la tristeza al ver lo acontecimientos.

"Ni siquiera los peores personas del inframundo haría algo así a un joven." Dijo Hades al ver las lágrimas que se formaban en el joven Namikaze.

"Continua Leyendo, Hijo de Poseidón" Exclamo Zeus tratando de ver que sigue.

"S-Si" Dijo para después seguir leyendo.

'**Maldición, no sabía que dolería tanto' Pensó agarrándose el ojo izquierdo mientras salían lagrimas de sangre.**

**Viendo a su hijo al caer al piso agitado saliendo saliva por la boca, decidió irse antes que lo persigan los Anbu para después salir de la casa.**

**Al ver como el Ex-Yondaime se retiraba se levanto tembloroso para después seguirlo.**

**~~~ Afuera de la Casa ~~~**

"**Espera!" Dijo una voz de un niño, Minato al darse vuelto vio a su hijo agarrando 4 kunais que estaban clavados en la pared para tirárselos a él, al no poder esquivarlo los bloqueo con un Kunai, pero al hacer eso su banda de Konoha.**

**Moviendo el pie para retirarse vio como su hijo dio un paso atrás al miedo.**

"**Tsk, matarte seria hacer un esfuerzo en vano" Dijo para darse vuelta "Si deseas matarme, entonces ódiame, detéstame. Y vive una larga y fea vida. Corre y sigue corriendo, aférrate a tu lastimosa vida. ! Y un día, cuando tenga los mismo ojos que yo, ven ante mí!"**

" '**Tsukuyomi' " Dijo por última vez esa frase en el día poniéndolo de nuevo en el Genjutsu.**

**Mientras se retiraba una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos, una lagrima quedándose atrás como su propia humanidad.**

**~ ~ ~ Fin Flashback **

**Apretando los puños al recordar ese acontecimiento, decidió ir a los campos de entrenamiento secretos del Clan Namikaze para hacerse más fuerte.**

"Sera mejor que sigamos leyendo mañana, necesitamos procesar tal información." Exclamo Hermes viendo a los presentes con los puños apretados y las caras tristes con rabia.

"Hermes tiene razón, mañana seguimos con la historia." Despidió Zeus antes de retirarse.

Los presentes quedaron unos minutos más antes de irse.

**~~~ Fin del Capitulo ~~~**

**Uff, por fin poner fin a este capítulo.**

**Como verán hay personajes del anime que murieron como Sasuke ,Itachi ,Shisui y otros más.**

**Aviso: al que no le empiece a gustar la historia puede dejar de leerla cuando quiera, yo seguiré con esta historia incluso si a nadie le gusta.**

**No sé si el capitulo es largo como ustedes quieren, si quieren mandar un mensaje diciendo que quieren el capítulo más largo lo tomare en cuenta.**

**Sobre Natsuki Maho la cree para continuar con la historia, será muy importante en la historia, ella tendrá grandes poderes, con el tiempo lo descubrirán.**

**Próximo Capitulo Pronto!**


	4. Equipo 7?

******Aviso: No Soy Dueño De Naruto y Percy Jackson.**

"Naruto" Comentario del Olimpo.

_'Naruto' _Pensamiento del Olimpo.

**"Naruto" Comentario Del Libro.**

**'_Naruto' _Pensamiento Del Libro**

**Capitulo 4: Equipo 7?**

~~~ Al Día Siguiente, Olimpo ~~~

En un destello de luz aparecieron los Semidioses, los Dioses que ya estaban sentados con caras neutrales, siguieron pensando sobre la historia del libro de ayer.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que sigamos con la historia" Comento Athena con impaciencia al saber cómo continua la historia.

Los jóvenes Semidioses discutían con quien seguía para leer la historia, al final se decidió que seguiría Annabeth.

Annabeth dio un paso enfrente de la sala, para después agarrar el libro y leerlo.

"Mentalmente no Annabeth, léelo para todos." Comento Nico al verla leer para ella sola.

La joven Semidiosa se sonroja de vergüenza antes de toser en su mano para después asentir y abrir el libro para leerlo.

**~~~ Al Día Siguiente, Academia ~~~**

**Los Civiles como Herederos de Clanes entraron a la academia poco a poco para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.**

**Un joven peli negro en forma de piña, caminaba perezosamente por las escaleras para sentarse en su asiento para ver a una castaña rojiza.**

"**Que haces acá Natsuki, aquí no se permite los votados, no puedes estar aquí a menos que te hayas graduado" Comento sorprendido al ver la castaña rojizo.**

"**Miras esto, miras esto, abre tus ojos Shikamaru, es una banda de regulación, vamos a ser entrenados juntos como te quedo el ojo" Comento con una gran sonrisa ganando un 'hm' del joven mencionado Shikamaru.**

"Esta joven sí que habla" Comento Hermes como hablaba la joven.

"Por lo menos le pone energía a la vida, Además se parece a mi hermanita." Comento Apolo ya empezando a gustar a la joven Castaña rojiza, para después recibir un golpe atrás de la cabeza de una enfurecía Diosa.

"Cuanta veces te dije que no me digas hermanita, somos gemelos." Dijo Artemis con ira en su voz.

"Si si si, lo que sea hermanita" Comento para después alguien agarre de su armadura por el cuello y ver como un puño se dirigía hacia atrás.

"En la cara no, en la cara no." Comento con miedo viendo el puño acercarse.

"Ya es suficiente, Compórtense." Dijo Zeus con la cara roja de ira al ver como seguían peleando sus hijos.

"Fiuuu" Dio un suspiro de alivio el Dios del Sol, Juro que vio su propia vida en 1 segundo.

"**Deja ponértelo de una manera, yo me veo bien con esto en la cabeza, como si fuera hecha para mi deberás jaja." Comento con una gran sonrisa.**

**La plática se interrumpió al escuchar grandes pasos se acercaban a la puerta del salón, para abrirse de golpe para después mostrar a una rubia con traje violeta y una peli rosa con traje rojo.**

"**Te gane de nuevo Sakura." Comento la rubia con una cara de arrogancia.**

"**Hay por favor, mi dedo gordo del pie esta a un centímetro delante del tuyo." Comento con la misma cara de fastidio.**

**Natsuki al darse vuelta vio a las 2 antes de suspirar con fastidio, como detestaba a las fangirls.**

Las mujeres presentes en Olimpo tuvieron que asentir con eso. Eran mujeres que les hacían parecer que todas las mujeres son débiles e inútiles.

**La peli rosa al ver su objetivo deseado, sonrió con felicidad y salió corriendo para hablar con su enamoramiento.**

"**Hola Sakura, que estás haciendo" Comento Natsuki levantándose para platicar con su compañera de clase.**

"**Muévete" Dijo para correr a la peli castaña rojizo recibiendo un 'aaaahhh' al caerse al piso.**

"**Muy buenos días Naruto" Comento Sakura a un peli rubio que estaba sentado tranquilamente con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la manos juntas tapándole la boca.**

**El joven Namikaze al ver que le estaban hablando miro de costado para ver a una peli rosado, solo se le quedo mirando, sabiendo que si le habla empezaría a gritar sobre que le hablo a ella y no a otras chicas.**

"Muy popular eh, tal como yo" Comento Apolo con una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes que brillaron por un instante.

"Pero tú eres un idiota." Comento Artemis sonriendo viendo a su hermano sentado en su silla de Dios con una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

"**Te molesto si me siento junto a ti?" Dijo con esperanza al sentarse a su lado.**

"**Quítate frente sota, yo me sentare junto a Naruto" Dijo la Rubia nuevamente discutiendo con la peli rosado.**

" **Yo estaba aquí antes ", comentó la película cara rosada Lame.**

"**Yo entre al salón de clase antes que tu, todos lo vieron" Dijo la joven Yamanaka.**

"**Yo llegue antes que ustedes 2" Comento una civil con el pelo marrón y un extraño peinado, para después vengan mas civiles a discutir con quien se iba a sentar alado del Namikaze.**

"Si una pelea de chicas!" Comento Hermes ya teniendo un tacho de palomitas de maíz. Recibiendo un asentimientos de los masculinos presentes y un ceño fruncido de las mujeres.

"Tu no quieres Apolo?" Comento Hermes ofreciéndole una.

"No, yo ya tengo papa fritas con una buena Coca-Cola" Comento mostrando los objetos mencionados recibiendo una mirada de los semidioses sorprendido al no saber cómo obtuvieron esas cosas sin darse cuenta, antes de darse cuenta, eran Dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa.

"**Yo también, así que me sentare junto a Naruto" Comento una peli negra.**

"**No yo lo Hare." Dijo una peli azul.**

**Al ver como empieza la pelea decidió ignorarlas y pensar sobre su mala suerte de tener fangirls.**

**~ ~ ~ Torre Hokage, Oficina del Hokage. ~ ~ ~**

"**El más prometedor de los estudiantes, Naruto Namikaze, es él?" Pregunto mirando una bola de cristal. Esta persona era un hombre conocido por todos los presentes en esa sala, su apariencia era con vestimenta de Jounin de Konoha con una barba y un cigarrillo en su boca. Esta persona era Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Sandaime Hokage.**

"**Si, es justo el" Comento el Sandaime con su pipa sentado en su asiento.**

"**El único sobreviviente del Clan Namikaze" Comento una Jounin con los ojos rojos, piel porcelana y el pelo ondulado de color negro, con un traje exótico pareciendo que llevaba vendas blancas, mostrando sus curvas hermosas.**

"Hermosa, je je je" Comento Zeus con una sonrisa pervertida antes de recibir un golpe atrás de la cabeza por su esposa.

'_**Hm**_**,' Pensó un Jounin enmascarado con una banda cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Su apariencia no se podía decir mucho, excepto que tenía el pelo plateado desafiando la regla de la gravedad.**

'**Natsuki Maho' Pensó al detener su mirada en una joven peli castaña sentada en el escalón del salón.**

**~~~ Academia ~~~**

'_**Eso si me dolió'**_** Pensó con dolor, antes de poner una cara de ira.**

"**Hm?" El joven Peli rubio estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos al encontrar Natsuki Maho agachada en su mesa mirándolo a los ojos con fastidio.**

**2 Los quedó mirando con Lame dejar de mirar a la forma.**

**Las fangirls al ver como una chica se acercaba tanto a su enamoramiento solo pudieron poner cara de ira.**

"**Natsuki, deja de ver a Naruto quieres?" Dijo Sakura con enojo, La peli castaña al ver como la peli rosada y las demás chicas la miraban con enojo, miro al peli rubio.**

'_**Porque están tan obsesionada con él, Naruto Naruto, que tiene de interesante este tipo' **_**Pensó confundida mientras miraba a los ojos del joven Namikaze, para después pequeños relámpagos salgan de sus ojos chocando.**

**Haciendo que las fangirls griten más fuerte para que deje de mirar a su enamoramiento así.**

"**Waw, esto es genial" Comento un civil peli negro chocando con su brazo izquierdo en la espalda de Natsuki.**

**Al darse cuenta que golpeo alguien se dio vuelta "Lo siento, te golpee?".**

"**Que rayos?" Comentaron las fangirls con las bocas abierta al ver tal imagen presente, Naruto Namikaze y Natsuki Maho se besaban con los ojos sorprendidos.**

"Kyaaaa!, El amor puede llevar incluso a los rivales" Pensó Afrodita abrazándose a ella misma con su propios brazos.

"Ja jajá, Que divertido" Dijo mientras se reía Apolo en su asiento con varios Dioses apoyándolo.

Algunas semidiosas como Diosas no supieron porque, pero ver esa imagen le molesto, incluso la misma Diosa de la luna pensaba lo mismo.

'_Porque me molesta ver esa imagen'_ Pensó Artemis mientras más miraba esa imagen.

"**Aaahrgggh" Sakura expreso tambaleándose por todas partes. '**_**Chaa, esto es humillante, se supone que yo sería el primer beso Naruto, Natsuki tu pagaras por esto, Chaa' Dijo Sakura-Inner.**_

**Los 2 jóvenes que se estaban besando, se separaron poco a poco para dejar un rastro de saliva haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, Natsuki tenía un gran rubor mientras el joven Namikaze tenía un pequeño rubor.**

'_**Peligro'**_** Pensó la castaña rojizo para darse vuelta y ver a las fangirls con caras enojadas viéndola.**

"**Natsuki, estas más que muerta" Dijo Sakura.**

"**Tranquila, fue un accidente, yo no quise besarlo." Comento Natsuki con miedo al ver como la rodean.**

"**Estas acabada." Dijo Sakura con la cara sombreada**

**~ ~ ~ Torre Hokage ~ ~ ~**

"**Como siempre, Natsuki siempre está justo en medio de los problemas" Comento el Sandaime viendo en la bola de cristal.**

**~~~ Academia ~~~**

**Iruka entro al salón para ver como todo estaba en silencio, también vio a Natsuki toda golpeada con humo saliendo pero pensó que no era nada fuera de lo común.**

"**A partir de hoy todos son Ninjas, para llegar este punto, pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos, pero eso no es nada, lo que viene será mucho más difícil, ahora son solo Genin el primer nivel ninja. Todos los genin serán agrupados en equipos de 3 integrantes, cada equipo será encabezado por un Jounin, ósea un ninja de Elite." Dijo Iruka haciendo que varios alumnos en la clase se sorprendan enormemente.**

"Un buen sistema de reclutamiento, la nueva generación está a cargo de una antigua para enseñarle sobre su experiencia" Comento Annabeth sobre el sistema ninja.

"Pero también ayuda a sacar las debilidades de una persona, al ser 3 las debilidades de cada uno disminuye." Comento Athena con una pequeña sonrisa igualada a su hija Annabeth.

'_**Equipo de 3 integrantes' **_**Pensó Ino Yamanaka antes de sonreír.**

"**Alguien estará en el equipo de Naruto, me pregunto quién será." Dijo Ino con una sonrisa escondida.**

"**No tengo idea" Comento Sakura a su rival, **_**'Chaa, voy a estar con Naruto, así que aléjate de el bruja' comento Sakura-Inner.**_

"Soy yo o esta Sakura-Inner aparece muchas veces, a mi me está dando miedo" Comento Grover asustándose al ver los movimientos que hacia Sakura-Inner.

"Igual" Percy comentado

"**Queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos. Ahora anunciare a los equipo" Dijo Iruka mostrando 1 papel lleno de nombres.**

"**Equipo 7: Natsuki Maho" Dijo para que una emocionada Natsuki preste atención.**

"**Sakura Haruno" Dijo para que la peli rosa caiga la cabeza en derrota.**

"**Y Naruto Namikaze." Dijo para que la peli rosa se levante de golpe y a festejar sobre el verdadero amor, mientras Natsuki bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota.**

"**Siguiente, Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame." Dijo nombrando al equipo 8.**

**"Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi" DIJO nombrando al Equipo 10.**

"**Iruka-Sensei que tiene que ser un gran ninja como yo en el mismo equipo con un hígado como Naruto" Dijo Natsuki con enojo apuntando con el dedo al peli rubio que ni siquiera le prestó atención.**

"**Naruto tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos, Natsuki tu eres el peor de todos." Dijo Iruka haciendo que los alumnos se rían "Para formar un equipo balanceado, pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor estudiante" Dijo al final.**

"Debo decir que eso si ayuda" Comento Hades con un asentimiento sobre el sistema que usan.

"Yo pienso que eso retrasa el entrenamiento de todos, si hay 1 mejor y el otro peor, tardaran mucho en formarse." Comento Poseidón

"Las 2 opiniones tienen razón, pero si se fijan bien, un perdedor estando siempre con uno bueno en todo le da gana de superarlo formando una rivalidad, con esa rivalidad crecerán rápidamente" Comento Hermes recibiendo asentimientos de los presentes.

"**Después del almuerzo conocerán a su Jounin-Sensei, hasta entonces descansen." Dijo iruka finalizando la clase.**

**~~~ Afuera De La Academia ~~~**

"**Naruto donde estas" Grito la peli rosada viendo por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a un peli rubio.**

"**Donde se habrá ido tan rápido, creí que si estaríamos en el mismo equipo comeríamos al menos juntos y nos conoceríamos un poco mejor" Dijo mirando al piso con sus ojos de color verde.**

"**Hola Sakura!, creo que tendríamos que reunirnos para comer algo y conocernos mejor, ya que estamos en el mismo equipo" Comento Natsuki con una sonrisa**

"**Porque comeríamos contigo, como pudo eso siquiera cruzar tu mente" Dijo con fastidio.**

"**P-pero estamos en el mismo equipo, así que" Trato de decir para ser interrumpida.**

"**Natsuki, eres tan molesta" Dijo con rudeza antes de darse vuelta y gritar con vos suave el nombre de un peli rubio.**

**~~~ Academia, en alguna parte ~~~**

**(Aviso: recuerden que la academia es muy grande.)**

**En un tanque de agua nos encontramos a una peli castaña sentada triste por ser rechazada tratando de hacer una amistad, para mirar justo a una persona que era buscada por su compañera de equipo.**

**Naruto se encontraba comiendo una bola de arroz apoyado en la ventana mirando afuera de la ventana tranquilamente. Haciendo que el viento le pegue en la cara moviendo su pelo suavemente en el brillo del sol.**

"Wow**" **Comento Thalía al ver tal imagen creyendo que es ruda.

"Si que es lindo." Comento Afrodita viendo su peinado todo espinoso rubio mas sus marcas en las mejillas y los ojos fríos haciéndolo salvaje y frio, haciéndola sonrojar un poco antes de desaparecer, preguntándose por que se sonrojo.

Sin saber que otras personas femeninas presentes en Olimpo se preguntaban lo mismo, incluso Zoe que odiaba a los hombres pensó lo mismo que las demás.

**(Aviso: Zoe no muere, me parece que traerá más diversión e intriga a la historia con ella viva)**

**No muy lejos de donde se encontraba nuestro joven Namikaze, el equipo 10 se encontraba sentado arriba de una barandilla almorzando juntos.**

"**A ver estamos en el mismo grupo, tendrán que seguir mis órdenes solo así funcionara esto" Comento con una cara enojada.**

"**Si si" Comento Shikamaru '**_**Solo así podrá funcionar esto, sino se pondrá histérica si no se sale con la suya' Pensó al final.**_

"**Porque no nos lleva a una buena barbecue Ino" Dijo Choji con saliva saliendo de su boca.**

"**Es inútil" Susurro Ino con un suspiro de cansancio.**

"**Hm" Pronuncio Shikamaru viendo a Natsuki acercándose sigilosamente a Naruto en la espalda.**

"**Natsuki" Dijo llamando la atención de su grupo para señalarle donde estaba la peli castaña.**

"**Natsuki si le haces un rasguño a Naruto, serás mi enemiga para siempre" Dijo con el puño cerrado viendo los sonidos que vienen de adentro de la habitación como '**_**Natsuki Cálmate'**_** o ' **_**Que te pasa'**_

**Para después que se abriera la ventana mostrando a Naruto saliendo de la ventana con una sonrisa antes de saltar por los edificios.**

"**Venció a Natsuki sin una gota de sudor" Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido, puede ser que Natsuki no sea una gran estudiante, pero su resistencia en batalla es de temer.**

"**Que esperabas, Natsuki contra mi chico Naruto no hay competencia" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Yamanaka.**

**~~~ Afuera de la Academia ~~~**

**En un banco se encontraba la peli rosada comiendo el almuerzo sola para pensar un poco **_**' bueno no es como que haya mucha prisa, estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto por un buen rato, pero aun así' **_**pensó antes de suspirar e imaginándose ella con Naruto apunto de besarse.**

"**A quien engaño, estoy escuálida y pequeña excepto por mi frente sota, porque nací con esta frente sota" Dijo antes de mirar enfrente de ella, estaba Naruto con los brazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa. Haciendo que se sonroje **_**'Naruto, me está viendo a mi' **_**desviando la mirada por vergüenza**_** 'Esa mirada en sus ojos'.**_

"Esta niña sí que está enamorada." Dijo Hermes con una cara sin expresión

"Yo diría que la obsesión", comentó Apolo

"**Sakura solo quiero preguntarte algo" Dijo "Naruto" sentándose alado de Sakura en una posición cómoda "Natsuki, que piensas de ella"**

"**Ella disfruta molestarme y sentirme mal, Natuski, ella no entiende ni una sola cosa sobre mí, es tan fastidiosa. Lo único que deseo es que me aceptes Naruto eso es todo." Dijo con la cara sombreada antes de mirarlo con un pequeño rubor.**

"**Tu quieres que yo te acepte?" Pregunto el "peli rubio"**

"**Si, es lo único que quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por eso" dijo antes de acercarse para un beso**

**(Aviso: Natsuki no es lesbiana, uso henge en naruto para saber lo que piensa sakura sobre ella)**

**~~~ Academia, dentro de un salón ~~~**

**Un amarrado Naruto tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban.**

"Je je je, yo lo dejaría hay" Comento Afrodita viéndolo atado. Recibiendo miradas celosas de los presentes.

"Hm, ganado por uno lindo, debe ser débil" DIJO tratando de demostrar que de es bueno, solo para ver a Afrodita sigue buscando rubia al trayendo un fruncido el ceño ante su.

'_**Baje mi defensa' Pensó con enojo**_

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback**_

"**Ríndete Natsuki, Yo Gano" Dijo viendo a una amarrada Natsuki, para después explotar en una explosión de humo para mostrar un tronco con cuerdas, sorprendiéndolo.**

**Abrió grande los ojos al saber que varias firmas saltaban sobre él, solo para mirar que eran varias Natsuki.**

"**Te Tengo" Dijeron los clones.**

_**~ ~ ~ Fin Flashback ~ ~ ~**_

'_**En clase no puede hacer ni siquiera una simple replica, nunca creí que usaría el Kabe Bunshin No Jutsu (Clones de sombra), como lo aprendería si es un Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) y ella no es heredera de un clan para que alguien le enseñe'**_** Pensó con intriga**

**~~~ Afuera de la Academia ~~~**

"**Ehhh debo irme, vuelvo enseguida" Salió corriendo con prisa antes que le diera el beso.**

"**No sé porque se apeno tanto Naruto, tal vez necesita tiempo para estar listo" Dijo la peli rosada con un dedo en sus labios.**

**~~~ 5 minuto más tarde ~~~**

**La joven peli rosa se quedaba esperando hasta que vio un peli rubio conocido caminando mirando por todas partes tratando de buscar algo o alguien.**

"**Naruto volviste, no seas penoso niño tonto, ya estás listo?, ósea mentalmente preparado digo, porque yo sí y tengo muchas ganas." Dijo con prisa.**

"Si que habla rápido, estoy un poco mareado" Dijo Apolo un poco mareado.

"**Donde está Natsuki?" Pregunto el peli rubio mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.**

"**Hay lo ves, hay estas cambiando de tema de nuevo, como sea Natsuki solo quiere pelear contigo" Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apuntando un dedo al cielo. **

"**Sabes porque es tan fastidiosa?, porque no creció bien, ella no tuvo padre ni madre, nadie que le enseñara lo que está bien o mal." Mientras decía esto una sonrisa de 'lose todo' salió en su rostro.**

"**Ella solo hace lo primero que le viene a la mente." Dijo la peli rosa sin darse cuenta que Naruto dejo de mirar alrededor para mirarla con ojos fríos. **

"Tonta, ella habla por hablar, sin saber que es perder a alguien" Hablo Hefestos mirando a los ojos del peli rubio

"**Si yo hiciera las cosas como Natsuki olvídalo, mis padres se volverían loco y yo estaría enserio problemas" Los ojos del Namikaze se estrecharon al seguir escuchando. **

"**Por supuesto que no lo hago, pero si tu no tienes padres que te digan nada entonces, como lo sabrías" Hojas de los arboles caían con los fuertes vientos que apareció en ese lugar "Ella es tan egoísta y berrinchuda, esta tan sola."**

"Niña tonta, no sabe que solo esta arruinando cada vez lo que podría ser una amistad" Dijo Deméter viendo como hablaba sin saber lo que siente la otra persona.

"**Solo, desolado, no hablo de las reprimenda de los padres, no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo" Dijo Naruto mientras más hojas caían alrededor.**

"**Porque me estás diciendo esto" Dijo la peli rosada con un poco de temor.**

"**Porque tu eres fastidiosa" Dijo con una cara de fastidio, haciendo que la peli rosa abra los ojos sorprendida.**

**~~~ Pasillo De La Academia ~~~**

"**Fiuu, que suerte que escape, yo no ligo para ese lado" Dijo en forma de "Naruto" antes de una explosión de humo para mostrar a una peli castaña rojizo conocida."**

"**Porque tomaste mi imagen" Dijo una vos misteriosa haciéndola saltar, para ver a un peli rubio mirándola con esos ojos fríos.**

"**Naruto, como te escapaste de las trampas" Dijo sorprendida Natsuki.**

"**Use el Jutsu de escape, ni sude, es una técnica muy básica." Dijo el Namikaze.**

Sorprendiendo a los presentes de Olimpo con tal jutsu.

"**Ahora dime porque transformarse en mí, porque lo hiciste?" Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.**

"**Solo quería ver qué piensa de mi Sakura, ahora que somos equipos creía que la única manera de llevarnos bien es conocernos nuestros problemas" Dijo con prisa.**

"Muy bien pensado" Dijo Athena con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su plan.

"Por suerte no escucho lo de antes, sino dudaría que ella forme en equipo que alguien piense eso de ti" Comento Dionisio recibiendo varios asentimientos.

"Joven Semidiosa, puedes seguir leyendo?" Dijo Hera

"Si" Dijo Annabeth para después empezar con la historia.

"**La misma técnica de nuevo, 2 veces la misma técnica no sirve contra mi Natsuki" Dijo antes de agarrar un kunai y matando a todos en cuestiones de segundos, al ver la ultima Natsuki agarro la cuerdo con lo que lo ato para atarla rápidamente y dejarla tirada en el piso.**

"**Con eso aprenderás" Dijo mientras se marchaba sin dar importancia los insulto de una peli castaña.**

**~~~ Afuera de la academia ~~~**

'_**Soy fastidiosa?, eso es lo que dijo, así debe sentirse Natsuki cuando le digo eso, ya no voy a tratarla así, la próxima vez que la vea la tratare mejor.' **_**Pensó antes de pararse para prepararse que ya termina la hora del almuerzo.**

"Bueno por lo menos eso es un principio" Comento Grover con una sonrisa al ver como todo se resuelve.

"Veremos cuanto tiempo le dura" Dijo Nico

"Tienes razón" Dijo Percy para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

"Pueden callarse quiero saber la continuación." Dijo Thalía con fastidio, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Zeus, Parece que gano su temperamento.

_**~~~ 2 Horas 30 minutos después ~~~**_

**Abriéndose la puerta para mostrar a un peli plateado. Al entrar vio a sus 3 alumnos mirándolo con cara de muerte.**

"**Mi primera impresión sobre este grupo es, los odio" Dijo con una U como ojo sonriendo.**

"**El sentimiento es mutuo" Dijo la voz de un peli rubio mirándolo con ojos fríos.**

**Kakashi al ver como empezó con el pie izquierdo.**

"**Nos vemos en el techo en 2 minutos, el que llega tarde queda desaprobado para ser genin" Antes de usar un Shunshin No Jutsu (Cuerpo Parpadeante).**

"**Hm" Dijo Naruto antes de usar Shunshin No Jutsu Tipo Fuego, dejando a 2 kunoichis **

**~~~ Techo de la academia ~~~**

"**Bueno creo que sería presentarnos, Gustos, disgustos, sueños para el futuro. Cosas como esas" Dijo Kakashi con pereza.**

"**Porque no va usted primero Sensei, así sabemos como es." Dijo Sakura recibiendo miradas de los presentes, acaso esta era la mejor Kunoichi del Año?**

Los presentes de Olimpo miraron a la peli rosada como si fuera un idiota.

"Y yo creía que percy era el único" Dijo Thalía recibiendo un 'Heyy' del semidiós.

"**Bueno soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y disgustan, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, en cuanto a sueños para el futuro … nunca he pensado en eso, con mi pasatiempos … tengo muchos pasatiempos" Dijo el peli plateado.**

'_**Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre'**_** Pensaron los 3 genin.**

"Nosotros también" Dijo Annabeth con un suspiro antes de continuar.

"**Muy bien, sus turno" Dijo "porque no vas tu primero, tomate de color marrón." Recibiendo una mirada molesta de Natsuki.**

"**Soy Natsuki Maho, me gusta jugar bromas, ramen instantáneo, aprender jutsus nuevos, y entrenar. Mis disgustos son los Violadores, Pervertidos, Arrogante, y aquellos que no saben que todos los titanes no son enemigos." Dijo Recibiendo cejas levantadas de los presentes.**

"Tiene Razón, no todos los titanes son malos, como madre." Dijo Zeus recordando a su madre.

"Si eres un Niño de mama" Comento Hades con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ahora que lo dices, me acuerdo del niño que siempre decía mama esto y mama aquello ajaja" Dijo Poseidón riéndose de esos recuerdos, mientras seguía hablando la cara de Zeus cambio a una roja por la ira y vergüenza.

Los presentes se reían al imaginar un pequeño Zeus siendo así.

"Ya es suficiente!" Dijo el Rey de los Dioses con enojo.

"Sigue leyendo Semidiosa" Dijo Deméter.

"**Y mi sueño es convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage." Dijo haciendo que los presentes en el techo la vean en una nueva luz.**

"**Hm bien, ahora tu meñique" dijo Kakashi apuntando a una peli rosa que lo miraba enojada antes de sonreír para la presentación.**

"**Yo soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es… " Viendo a un peli rubio "mi pasatiempo es…, mi sueño para el futuro es… "decía mientras miraba de reojo al joven Namikaze.**

"En verdad trae mal nombre a las mujeres" Dijo Artemis con un asentimiento de las demás femeninas presentes, incluso Afrodita.

"**Y que es lo que te disgusta?" Pregunto con los ojos medio cerrados.**

"**NATSUKI !" Grito dejando medio sordos a todos.**

'_**Las Kunoichis están más interesadas en chicos o belleza que su entrenamiento'**_** Pensó con cansancio Kakashi para después mirar a su ultimo estudiante.**

"**Ahora tu" Dijo viendo al último.**

"**Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, lo que me gusta es entrenar, leer, aprender nuevas cosas, y los juegos de estrategias, la jardinería, música, lo que me disgusta es los pervertidos, violadores, hombres que no respetan a las mujeres o creen que son débiles por el género"**

Dejando sorprendido a varios presentes por lo dicho.

"Ara ara, parece que este hombre si respeta a las mujeres, y no cree que son débiles, deberías aprender más de él Ares" Dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

"Hm, es patético." Dijo Ares con ira detrás de su burla.

"Le gusta leer e mas los juegos de estrategia, interesante" Dijo Athena, trato de no mostrarlo pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

'_Respeta a las mujeres, veamos si cumple lo que dice' _Pensó Artemis con intriga.

'_Plantas, me pregunto si le gusta el cereal?' _Pensó Deméter con esperanza que le guste el cereal.

"**Mi sueño, no, mi objetivo es convertirme en un gran Shinobi y proteger a mis seres queridos, de esta manera hare orgulloso a mi clan extinto." Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.**

Hestia sonrió al ver el hijo de esa madre no se convirtió en un vengador sin cerebro. Aunque pudo ver como ese pequeño murió en gran parte, este joven es muy diferente como cuando era niño.

- _Me pregunto si ... "_ pensé Hester.

"Parece que salió del camino de la oscuridad, pero me pregunto si es definitivo o cambiara en el futuro" Dijo Hades recibiendo miradas de los presentes, pero ellos también se hacían la misma pregunta.

**Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver cuál era su objetivo, jurarían que sería un vengador.**

'_**Creía que sería un vengador, pero parece que está en el buen camino, me pregunto si Kushina-Sama tuvo algo que ver con esto.' **_**Pensó Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa oculta detrás de su máscara.**

"**Bueno cada uno tiene su objetivo, así que mañana empezaremos con nuestra primer misión" Dijo Kakashi apoyándose más en la barandilla.**

" **¿Qué clase de misión Sensei "pedir Natsuki con una mano levantada al aire.**

"**Una misión de supervivencia" Dijo el peli plateado.**

"**Pero sensei ya hicimos esa clase de prueba en la academia, creía que íbamos hacer misiones reales." Dijo Sakura con fastidio al pensar que de nuevo iban a tomar esa clase de prueba.**

**Kakashi empezó a reírse de esa respuesta recibiendo una mirada enojada de la peli rosa para después calmarse y poniéndose serio.**

"**De los 24 graduados que vinieron aquí, solo 9 serán aceptados como genin, los otros 18 estudiantes serán rechazados y reenviados a la academia, en otras palabras este examen es para lo que aprueban o te regresas, y las posibilidades de que repruebes son mínimas 66%." Dijo dejándolos sorprendidos por diferentes razones.**

"**Argh, eso es una locura, hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí, entonces que fue el examen de graduación." Comento Natsuki con enojo.**

"**A , ese examen, solo fue para ver los candidatos que podrían convertirse en genin o no." Dijo recibiendo un 'Que' de la peli castaña.**

"**Así es, yo decido si aprueban o no, vallan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las 05:00 de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja." Comento antes de darse vuelta y decir sus palabras finales.**

"**A y mañana mejor no desayunen o si no van a vomitar" antes de usar un Shunshin No Jutsu.**

"**Es mejor que desayunen mañana." Dijo Naruto antes de usar Shunshin no Jutsu de fuego.**

**~~~ 09:00 campo entrenamiento 7 ~~~**

"**Buenos días" Dijo Kakashi entrando al campo de entrenamiento.**

"**Llegar tarde !" Expresaron los 3 Genin con enfado.**

"**Lo siento, un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve tomar el sendero largo" Dando una excusa.**

"…" Nadie dijo nada hasta que.

"Esa es la peor excusa que he oído!" Comento Apolo con la boca abierta.

**Poniendo un reloj sobre un tronco.**

"**Esta puesto para el medio-día, su misión es fácil" Sacando 2 cascabeles de su bolsillo "Su tarea es que tienen que quitarme esto cascabeles antes del medio-día, si no logran al medio-día no tendrán su almuerzo y los atare en esos troncos y me verán cómo me como su almuerzo enfrente suyo." Dijo para no escuchar ningún ruido de su estomago, al levantar la vista los vio sonriendo.**

"**Usted nunca dijo que era una orden" Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Muy atento, se fijo en las palabras de su sensei tratando de descubrir una falla en sus palabras, no cualquiera se fijaría en eso." Comento Athena con mucho más interés en este joven.

Haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran al no darse cuenta hasta recién.

"**Espera un minuto, nosotros somos 3 y solo hay 2 cascabeles" Comento la peli rosa apuntando a las campanas.**

"**De esa manera ese menos uno de ustedes terminara atado y descalificado por fallar al completar la misión, ese uno volverá a la academia, pero claro, cualquier de ustedes puede quedar suspendido, pueden usar cualquier tipo de armas, incluso las shuriken, si no están preparados para matarme nunca serán capaces de sacarme los cascabeles "**

"**Esas armas son muy peligrosas Sensei" Dijo Sakura con los brazos extendido.**

"**No te confíes Sakura" Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de sus compañero "El es un Jounin, la clase elite entre los ninjas, en verdad crees que unos genin podrían lastimarlo con simples armas como las Shuriken. Nunca subestimes a un contrincante." Expreso al final sorprendiendo a sus compañeras al no recordar en eso.**

'_**Le está dando información de su contrincante a su equipo para saber a lo que se enfrentan, haciéndoles acordar que no es un contrincante común y corriente, bien pensado Naruto' **_**Pensó Kakashi con una U en su ojo.**

"**Hm, eso lo tendremos que averiguar" Dijo Natsuki sacando un Kunai e ir atacar a su Sensei con intención de matar.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo con el kunai, Kakashi agarro la mano de Natsuki para después desaparecer.**

'_**P-pero que'**_** Pensó con los ojos abiertos el peli rubio para darse vuelta y encontrar a su compañera de equipo con el brazo para atrás aun con el kunai en su mano pero apuntando atrás en su cabeza, dirigida por su mismo sensei.**

"Imposible, su velocidad fue la de un Dios menor." Dijo Zeus levantándose de su trono al ver tal velocidad.

Varios Dioses se levantaron al ver la imagen enfrente de sus ojos, un mortal igualar la velocidad de un Dios menor, eso era algo inaudito.

**(Aviso: La lista de las habilidades de los dioses será más adelante, Ejemplo. Dioses Menores – Nivel Jounin bajo-medio)**

Los semidioses quedaron fascinados con tal velocidad, siendo ninjas era realmente increíble.

'_**El es muy rápido, apenas lo vi' **_**Pensó Sakura con los ojos abiertos.**

'_**Así que esa es la velocidad de un Jounin, no está muy lejos a la mía' **_**Pensó Naruto viendo la velocidad del peli plateado.**

"**Bueno, la prueba comienza AHORA!" Dijo Kakashi al ver sus 3 estudiantes juntos.**

**~~~ Fin Del Capitulo ~~~**

**Bueno en mi opinion el capitulo es un poco aburrido, pero ahora está empezando la historia. Próximo Capitulo 4 Pronto.**

**Aviso: La personas cuando deje de gustar la historia, puede dejar de leerla cuando quieran.**

**Varias revelaciones se comentaron en este capitulo, la historia va a tener muchos capitulos y cada ves muestra mas respuestas y nuevas preguntas.**

**Espero que les aya gustado, espero que comenten. :) Byee**

**Natsuki no es lesbiana uso el henge para sacar informacion.**


	5. An

**Listas de Habilidades.**

**Genin: Nivel de semidioses novatos o algunos con experiencia.**

**Chunin: Nivel de Semidioses con mucha experiencia.**

**Jounin Bajo-Medio: Nivel Dios Menor.**

**Jounin Elite a Sannin: Nivel Dios Medio. Como Ares, Hermes, Apolo etc.**

**Nivel-Kage Sannin significa: como Zeus, Hades, Poseidón.**

**Para nivelar la elevación Kage: Titans disminuido.**

**Nivel Dioses Shinobi (Hashirama, Madara): Nivel Titán Alto.**

**Nivel Rikudou Sennin: Dioses Primordiales (Dioses Caos y Orden)**

**AVISO: en la historia de naruto abra titanes, algunos debiles y muchos otros con mucha fuerza, cada titan sera una aventura. Estos titanes se dividen por clasificacion haci que mas tarde hare la clasificacion (Tengo que pensarlo).  
**

**AVISO: Se estarán preguntando por que los Dioses tienen el mismo nivel que mortales como los shinobi en la vida de Naruto, Esta información se encontrara más adelante en un capitulo detallado.**

**Solo tienen que esperar ese capítulo. Buahahahah **

**(Pd: Me gusta dejarlos con la intriga)**


	6. Primera Mision C

******Aviso: No Soy Dueño De Naruto y Percy Jackson.**

"Naruto" Comentario del Olimpo.

_'Naruto' _Pensamiento del Olimpo.

**"Naruto" Comentario Del Libro.**

**'_Naruto' _Pensamiento Del Libro**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Bueno, la prueba comienza AHORA" Dijo Kakashi al ver sus 3 estudiantes juntos.**

**Tanto Sakura como Natsuki desaparecieron para ocultarse en los arboles o arbustos en el campo de entrenamiento 7, pero alguien no se oculto.**

'_**Un ninja debe saber cómo conciliar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva' **_**Pensó Kakashi viendo como sus alumnas se escondían, Natsuki en un árbol muy grande y Sakura debajo de un pequeño arbusto. "Valla eso lo entienden muy bien, excepto 1" Dijo para ver a Naruto parado en el medio del campo de entrenamiento.**

"**Yo no soy como lo demás" Dijo el joven Namikaze viendo a su sensei a los ojos.**

"**Eso dilo después que tengas un cascabel" Comento Kakashi detrás de Naruto apoyado en un árbol leyendo un libro naranja, para después guardarlo en su bolsa ninja.**

**Naruto se dio vuelta tranquilamente para mirar a Kakashi completamente, antes de agarrar varios Shurikens y tirarlos al peli plateado, haciendo que salte para un costado, sin darse cuenta que un Shuriken salió volando en una dirección contraria, en una cuerda oculta en los arboles.**

'_**Una trampa!'**_** Pensó deprisa para saltar nuevamente a un costado, dejando varios Kunais clavados en un árbol.**

**Mientras miraba el árbol pudo sentir una presencia atrás suya para mostrar al peli rubio dando una patada con la pierna izquierda, al ver que no representaba amenaza agarro la pierna izquierda, sin darse cuenta que Naruto uso ese momento para impulsarse en el aire y tirar un puñetazo con la mano derecha, Igualmente su golpe fue contrarrestado con la mano del Jounin, nuevamente ataco con el pie derecho pero al final fue también contrarrestado por el antebrazo.**

"Que flexibilidad, me pregunto si puede llegar más lejos" Dijo Afrodita mirando cómo podía doblarse

"Puedes dejar un momento de ser pervertida?" Comento Artemisa con enojo por sus comentarios pervertidos.

"¿Te molestaste la mayoría de los comentarios, que comenta Esos sitios están listados estrella al joven El?" Les pido Pequeña Una Afrodita para ver su sonrisa cols Diosa de la Luna ganado fruncido el ceño fruncido.

"Ya es suficiente, Joven semidiosa sigue leyendo" Dijo Zeus molesto para después hablarle a la hija de Athena.

**Kakashi vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven para ver como su mano izquierda disponible toco el cascabel con la punta de sus dedos antes de alejarse y dar un poco de espacio entre ellos.**

"Si que tiene talento" Dijo Dionisio Dios del vino con una sonrisa.

"**Wow" Dijo Natsuki viendo la pelea desde el árbol, se sorprendió como estuvo cerca para alcanzar la campana.**

"**Naruto-Kun es tan impresionante" Susurro Sakura con corazones en los ojos.**

**~ ~ ~ Kakashi Vs Naruto ~ ~ ~**

'_**Este niño, es feroz creo que no podre seguir leyendo icha icha Paradise' **_**Pensó al levantarse mientras seguía mirando al peli rubio.**

"**Debo comentar que eres diferente a los otros" Comento para después mirar como Naruto empezó a ser sellos con la manos, sorprendiendo a Kakashi.**

'_**Que, un Genin no puede hacer un Jutsu de fuego, requiere de mucho Chakra, no hay manera!'**_** Pensó alarmado viendo como termino en el sello tigre.**

"_**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**_** (Elemento fuego: Gran Bola De Fuego)" Para poner las manos enfrente de su boca y liberar una gran bola de fuego.**

Los presentes en Olimpo se sorprendieron al ver tal control de los elementos, mas Hestia.

"In-n- Increíble" Dijo Hestia al ver como su elemento fue utilizado por un joven mortal, esa bola de fuego fue demasiado grande, primero fue el Shunshin de fuego y ahora esto.

"Así que eso quiere decir que pueden controlar los elementos, en verdad es sorprendente." Comento Apolo serio, recibiendo miradas de los presentes al ver tal mirada en la cara del Dios del Sol.

"Yo quiero hacerlo!" Dijo para después arruinarlo con la cara haciendo un puchero y haciendo sellos de manos.

"Tonto" Vino la voz de Artemisa dando un golpe en la cabeza del Dios.

"**Donde se fue, atrás de mi, abajo?" Pregunto mirando alrededor.**

"_**Doton: Shinjuzanchu No Jutsu**_** (Elemento Tierra: Doble Suicidio Decapitador)" Vino una voz debajo de la tierra donde estaba el peli rubio para salir una mano y agarrarlo de la pierna para enterrarlo debajo de la tierra dejando solo su cabeza.**

"**Justo debajo de tus pies, no te puedes mover eh?, eso es ninjas, la tercera técnica de batalla Shinobi, tienes talento y estabas en lo cierto, eres diferente de los otros, pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor" Dijo alejándose mientras sacaba su libro y empezaba a leer.**

"Que lastima, parece que hasta hay nomas llega en una batalla" Comento Ares tratando de hacer quedar débil al joven Namikaze, en verdad no le agrada, no una vez que vio a su novia Afrodita mirarlo con esos ojos lleno de interés.

"**Acaso nunca te dijeron que nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" Vino una voz detrás del Jounin haciendo que sus ojos se agranden, dando vuelta su cabeza se sorprendió al ver otro Naruto en su espalda diciendo 3 palabras, esas 3 palabras haciendo desear que nunca baje la guardia.**

"_**Kage Bunshin Daibakuha (Clon de sombra explosivo)" Comento mientras el clon empezaba a brillar.**_

**-Boooommmm- Una explosión causada por el clon apareció, dejando una gran nube de humo, saliendo de la nube de humo era Kakashi con la ropa en el lado izquierdo quemada y vaporizada, su manga izquierda de la camisa desapareció por la explosión con algunas quemaduras.**

'_**Me confié y a causa de ello page el costo, esto tengo que tomarlo a un nivel superior'**_** Pensó mientras sacaba la banda que cubre su ojo izquierdo, para mostrar un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes de color negro, este doujutsu era El Sharingan, Doujutsu del clan Namikaze.**

'_**A pesar de que puedo pelear con otro Jounin al mismo nivel con el factor sorpresa, Kakashi me gana fácilmente, el me supera en experiencia en batalla y después de todo no es considerado un genio por nada'**_** Pensó Naruto viendo a los ojos de su sensei como destapaba un ojo conocido.**

"hm, no parece tan arrogante como otros" Dijo Afrodita mirando al Dios de la Guerra quien no le hiso caso.

"**Así que muestras el famoso Sharingan trasplantado en tu ojo izquierdo, creo que es hora de mostrarte mi Sharingan" Comento Naruto mientras se aclaraba el paisaje, para al final mostrar unos pares ojos de color rojo con 3 tomoes, un Sharingan Madurado, dejando sorprendido al Jounin.**

"Parece que ese Doujutsu se divide por los tomoes, máximo nivel son 3 " Dijo Hermes al ver esos tomoes que lo hacían perderse por un momento.

'_**El Sharingan madurado, pero como es posible, para obtener el Sharingan a tal nivel se necesita un entrenamiento capas que puedas morir a causa de ese entrenamiento'**_** Pensó sorprendido Kakashi.**

"**Es hora de pelear enserio" Dijo el peli rubio antes de juntar sus manos "Kai (Liberación)" Pronuncio antes de liberar los sellos de gravedad que tenía en las muñecas y tobillos.**

"Sellos de gravedad, eso sí que es útil" Dijo Apolo con fascinación a función para el entrenamiento.

"La pregunta es de cuanto llevaba." Comento Hades mirando al joven peli rubio con interés.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Pronuncio para 3 clones aparezcan alado suyo, para después los 3 vallan a atacar al peli plateado.**

**El primer clon se acerco rápidamente con el puño extendido golpeando en el antebrazo del Jounin, el segundo clon apareció en el lado derecho y lanzo una patada para ser contrarrestado por una rodilla, el tercer clon se acercaba a su lado izquierdo con su codo intentando golpear en su cabeza, al ver no tener escapatoria se alejo lo mas posibles de los 3 saltando hacia atrás, ganando una gran distancia de los clones.**

'_**El utiliza el Kage Bunshin para atacarme con Taijutsu y al hacer eso está buscando un punto débil en mi Taijutsu, una vez que sus clones desaparezcan sus recuerdos vuelven a él y así tendrá más información sobre mi estilo de pelea.' **_**Pensó con los ojos estrechados.**

"Como desearía ser un ninja" Dijo Nico con asombro.

'_Para un joven de 12 años que tenga pensamientos estratégicos en verdad es sorprendente, tal como lo explica ese enmascarado, tiene razón, en verdad me pregunto que más tiene bajo la manga' _Pensó Hera sin que nadie lo sepa, este joven le intriga, algo que no paso durante cientos de años.

"**Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico)" Pronuncio el verdadero Naruto desde una gran distancia para después sus manos se enciendan con rayos, antes de señalar a Kakashi con sus manos, para 2 rayos salgan directamente al Jounin.**

Los presentes pararon de mirar un poco la novela para mirar a Zeus que tenía una mirada muy concentrada al ver su elemento usado por mortales. Pero sin darle mucha importancia la joven semidiosa siguió leyendo la historia.

'_**No solo uso Katon, ahora usa Raiton, me pregunto que más secretos tendrá'**_** Pensó el peli plateado viendo como el rayo seguía acercándose.**

"**Kawarimi No Jutsu (Jutsu: Reemplazo De Cuerpo)" Pronuncio Naruto al reconocer tal jutsu que uso Kakashi, al ver como su jutsu Raiton atravesó y quemo al pedazo de tronco de madera.**

"Ese Jutsu es muy útil, podría salvar muchas vidas" Comento Poseidón con fascinación recibiendo asentimientos tanto Dioses como Semidioses, en verdad era muy útil.

'_**Se escondió entre los árboles, pero donde'**_** Pensó el peli rubio viendo los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento 7. Cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos para un sello de mano para después abrirlos de golpes y tirar una docena de Shurikens al costado derecho, clavándolas en un árbol para una sombra salga y se presente en frente del joven rubio.**

"Acaso es un adivino?" Pregunto Percy recibiendo miradas de los presentes, nunca escucharon una pregunta tan tonta.

"Deja de hacer esas preguntas tontas cerebro de algas" Dijo Annabeth mirando al hijo de Poseidón quien miro un pequeño sonrojo para desviar la mirada con vergüenza, sin saber que su padre también desviaba la mirada al ver los Dioses que lo miran.

'_**Un Sensor!'**_** Pensó con miedo al ver que no importa donde se esconda, lo va a encontrar, los sensores eran muy escasos en las personas, incluso en el Clan Namikaze que eran conocidos por sus grandes habilidades no tenían muchos sensores.**

'_**El tiempo se acaba'**_** Pensó Naruto al ver la aguja del reloj llegando al 12.**

"**Ahora Natsuki!" Grito Naruto dando la señal a la peli castaña saliendo del árbol que estaba atrás del Jounin tirando varios Shurikens haciendo que salte atrás para después ver a 1 Kage Bunshin de Natsuki sorprendiéndolo para después reaccionar justo a tiempo esquivando un puñetazo, pero no pudo esquivar un rodillazo de parte de otro Kage Bunshin de la peli castaña haciéndolo volar en el aire.**

**Naruto al ver la posición que se encontraba Kakashi, dio una señal discreta en un arbusto para mostrar que salió la joven peli rosado con un kunai en su mano.**

'_**Esta es mi oportunidad para mostrar a Naruto-Kun lo que valgo'**_** Pensó con determinación antes de tirar el Kunai, todos los presentes se quedaron mirando como el kunai se acercaba a la cinta que tenia mantenido los cascabeles.**

Todos se inclinaron al ver si llegaba o no el Kunai a su objetivo.

'_**Por favor, Por favor que llegue'**_** Pensó Natsuki junto a Sakura viendo como se acercaba el Kunai, Para después verlo cortar la cinta, en ese momento Natsuki agarro los cascabeles que estaban tirados para acercarse a sus compañeros reunidos.**

**Unos segundos después la campana sonó mostrando que termino el tiempo y ellos pasaron la prueba.**

**Levantándose del piso Kakashi se acerco a sus alumnos con una U en su ojo.**

"**Bueno, lograron quitarme los cascabeles, pero uno de ustedes no tendrá el cascabel así que volverá a la academia, pero quien será?" Pregunto Kakashi viéndolos seriamente.**

**Naruto al ver las dudas en los ojos de Natsuki y Sakura decidió rápidamente su decisión para después decirlo.**

"**Yo me iré" Dijo cruzándose los brazos vendados ganando miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras de equipo.**

"Hm, Así que es honorable eh?" Dijo Deméter con una pequeña sonrisa mirando con interés al joven Namikaze, sin saber que no es la única persona al mirarlo de esa manera.

Tanto Zoe como Artemis miraron al joven un poco sorprendida pero después lo escondieron con una mirada de indiferencia, aunque les intrigaba.

Percy miraba a los presentes como miraban al peli rubio con celos, le prestaban mucha atención a ese joven para su gusto, incluso su propio Padre miraba con interés al joven, algo que le molestaba demasiado.

"**Pero Naruto-Kun, no tienes que hacerlo" Dijo Sakura con esperanza que no se valla del grupo.**

"**No me importa esperar un año más" Dijo Naruto para irse caminando tranquilamente del campo para darse la vuelta y mirar los comentarios de sus compañeras de equipo.**

"**A pesar que es mi última oportunidad para ser un ninja, prefiero dejar de ser un ninja antes de abandonar a un compañero" Dijo Natsuki soltando el cascabel**

"**Tome Kakashi-Sensei, yo también prefiero ir a la academia" Dijo Sakura tirando el cascabel en el piso, para después tratar de seguir a su enamoramiento.**

"**No tienen que hacerlo" Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa escondida parando a sus 3 alumnos para verlos seriamente "Todos ustedes aprobaron" Comento con una U en los ojos, ellos pensaron que eso significa que está feliz.**

"Ehhh?" Percy exclamo sorprendido, acaso el que no tenía un cascabel tendría que volver a la academia?

"**Alguno descubrió el verdadero significado de la prueba?" Pregunto Kakashi con interés al ver la respuesta de sus alumnos oficiales.**

"Verdadero Significa?" Pregunto Nico tratando de descubrir que significado podría tener.

"**Trabajo en equipo, ningún Genin salido de la academia podría derrotar a un Jounin, la única manera de tener una oportunidad era si trabajamos en equipo" Comento Naruto regresando nuevamente alado de sus compañeros que estaban sonriendo.**

"**Así es, pero cuando se organizaron para formar trabajo en equipo, estoy seguro que pelee con Naruto y sus clones, así que como se organizaron?" Pregunto el Jounin con intriga.**

"**Kage Bunshin" Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara sorprendida de su Jounin-Sensei, Un Genin sorprendiendo a un Jounin en verdad le divertía.**

"**Mientras yo peleaba con usted, cree 2 Kage Bunshin y utilice Henge No Jutsu en ellos transformándolos en unos Shurikens, en el momento que lo ataque con una docenas de Shurikens fue mi oportunidad" Comento sorprendiendo aun mas al Jounin.**

_**Escena retrospectiva **_

_**Naruto se dio vuelta tranquilamente para mirar a Kakashi completamente, antes de agarrar varios Shurikens y tirarlos al peli plateado, haciendo que salte para un costado, sin darse cuenta que un Shuriken salió volando en una dirección contraria, en una cuerda oculta en los arboles.**_

_**Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que debajo de esa Shuriken había 2 mas ocultas bajo suya viajando en la misma dirección para enterrarse en un árbol en el azar.**_

_**-1 Minuto después-**_

_**Esos mismo Shurikens explotaron en una nube de humo para mostrar a 2 Kage Bunshin de Naruto para después ir a buscar a sus compañeras y empezar a poner el plan en acción.**_

_** Fin Flashback **_

'_**Así que lo que dicen de él es verdad, es un genio, ningún Genin incluso Chunin con gran experiencia usarían una táctica así' **_**Pensó viendo al rubio como se quedo silencio al ver como Sakura intentaba tratar de llamarle la atención y Natsuki buscando una razón para una pelea **_**'Si no estaríamos en época de no Guerra, se graduaría a la edad de 6 eso es seguro'.**_

"A-a- Acaso es para tanto" Comento Percy con un poco de enojo al ver el talento que tenía ese niño, para el siempre era difícil manejar una espada y recién estaba aprendiendo realmente, pero este joven podría matarlo fácilmente.

"Eso es un genio, personas que están hecho para la grandeza desde el principio niño" Comento Ares con aprobación ganando mirada de enojo del semidiós aunque no le interesaba, los genios siempre mataban a los más débiles.

Los Dioses a pesar de que querían negarlo, en verdad era así, los más hábiles tenían mucha más chances en vivir en batallas que los que no entienden nada. Es por eso que los genios fueron aprobados por todos.

"**1 pregunta final" Dijo Kakashi con su ultima duda "Natsuki como sabes el Kage Bunshin?"**

" **Mizuki-sensei le confundió con Robar Sagrado Pergamino, al en crear un Bunshin ordinaria aprendió Kage Bunshin que Mucho más avanzado ", comentó uno con Sonrisa ampliada.**

'_**Así que esa es la forma en la que aprendió el Kage Bunshin'**_** Pensó Naruto al recordar como lo sorprendió la última vez.**

"**Bien, son el primer equipo en la historia que apruebo, los otros hacían exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas, no pensaban por sí mismo" Dijo Kakashi seriamente a los 3 "Un ninja debe mirar atreves de la decepción, en el mundo Ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, es cierto, pero …. Aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que basura" Dijo al final mirando al cielo ganando miradas sorprendidas a tales palabras de sus alumnos.**

"Buena frase" Comento Hermes admirando a tal frase. Recibiendo aprobaciones de los presentes.

"Tienes razón" Comento Apolo con una sonrisa.

"**El ejercicio acabo, el equipo 7 comienza su primera misión mañana" Dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos en forma de U y un pulgar hacia arriba ganando sonrisas de sus alumnas y un 'hm' del rubio.**

**~~~ 1 Semana Después ~~~**

"**Naruto estoy en el punto B" Dijo una voz dicha por un micrófono escondido detrás de una planta.**

"**Sakura estoy en el punto C" Dijo Sakura desde el micrófono escondida en un arbusto.**

"**Natsuki, estoy en el punto A, deberás" Dijo Natsuki escondida detrás de un árbol.**

"**Bien equipo 7, el objetivo se ha movido síganlo" Dijo la voz de Kakashi al ver como una sombra salto desde un árbol para salir corriendo**

"**Permiso para atacar" Dijeron los 3 Genin al mismo tiempo viendo a su objetivo enfrente suyo.**

" **Permiso Concedido "DIJO Kakashi perezosamente**

"**Lo tengo" Dijo Sakura al gato en sus brazos para hacerlo chillar y empiece a arañarle la cara.**

"Ha jajá" Se rio el Dios del Sol acompañado con Hermes viendo como el gato se paro y empezó a pisotear el cuerpo de la peli rosado.

"E-e- Eso sí es divertido jajá" Se rio Nico con grover apuntando a la imagen vista.

"**La mascota perdida Tora fue capturada" Dijo Naruto viendo al gato.**

"**Misión completa, volvamos a la Torre Hokage" Comento Kakashi.**

**~ ~ ~ Torre Hokage ~ ~ ~**

"**Tora!" Dijo una mujer corpulenta con mucho maquillaje abrazando al gato a la muerte, esta persona era la mujer del ****Daimyō o Señor feudal de la tierra del fuego.**

'_**Gato estúpido, me hiso quedar mal enfrente de Naruto-Kun, se merece recibir eso'**_** Pensó con enojo Sakura con toda la cara arañada.**

'_**No me extraña que el gato se escapa siempre que tiene oportunidad'**_** Pensó Naruto al ver el gato tirando lagrimas por la fuerza del abrazo.**

"**Ahora para la siguiente misión del equipo 7 tenemos varias tareas disponibles, cuidar del bebe de 3 años del consejero en jefe, ayudar a un civil con su esposa hacer las compras, o comprar patatas en el…" Fue interrumpida por la voz de una castaña rojiza.**

"**No no y NO, quiero estar en una misión real, algo mucho más emocionante no estas cosas de niño, anda si viejo" Comento Natsuki con enojo al pensar hacer de nuevo esas misiones.**

"**Natsuki" Dijo Sakura antes de pegarle en la parte de atrás haciéndola caer en el piso "Debes tratar con un poco mas de respeto a Hokage-Sama" Dijo con enfado.**

"**Como te atreves" Grito Iruka levantándose de golpe de su silla golpeando la mesa con ambas manos "apenas eres un nuevo Genin sin experiencia igual que los demás empezaran con misiones simples para desarrollar con sus habilidades y mejorar" Termino con enfado en su voz.**

"**Hablas enserio, como es cuidar a un bebe es una misión es una gran estupidez" antes de recibir otro puñetazo de Sakura.**

"**Puedes dejar de comportarte así" Dijo Sakura molesta con su actitud.**

"**Natsuki, creo que no sabes el privilegio que se te ha otorgado, Escucha" Dijo el viejo Hokage fumando su pipa "Todos los días llegan diferentes tipos de solicitudes a nuestra aldea, desde cuidado de bebes hasta asesinatos" dijo mientras mostraba algunos rollos con solicitudes de ayuda.**

Los Semidioses se quedaron sorprendidos a lo fácil que habla sobre asesinato enfrente de jóvenes.

"**Estas solicitudes son cuidadosamente grabadas, analizadas y catalogadas en rango A, B, C o D dependiendo de su dificultad, los ninjas también son calificados por su habilidad. Hokage es el más alto, Jounin, Chunin y Genin la cuesta más bajo" Hiso una pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar.**

"Linda manera de dividir las tareas para sus soldados" Comento Zeus con una sonrisa como se movían estos mortales.

"Padre tiene razón, esa manera se disminuye las muertes y también tiene una buena organización" Comento Athena con aprobación a las misiones y rangos.

"**En el nivel más alto seleccionamos las misiones y asignamos al ninja apropiados que tenga la habilidad y experiencia necesaria y si la misión se lleva a cabo con éxito le daremos una paga con la que se mantiene la aldea y nuestro trabajo" Para después apuntarlos "Debido a que ustedes son Genin sin entrenamiento deben empezar desde el principio el sendero Shinobi, tendrán tareas de la Clasificación D por supuesto." Termino para después quedar Shokeado al ver como nadie lo escuchaba.**

"**Entonces ayer comí ramen con capsu y hoy se me antoja de miso" Dijo Natsuki sentada hablando con su equipo que le prestaba atención.**

"**Silencio!" Grito con enojo al ver que nadie le prestó atención en su discurso.**

"**Aunque no estoy de acuerdo muchas veces con la dobe" Recibiendo una mirada de enojo de la castaña rojizo "estoy de acuerdo en esta ocasión, estoy seguro que podemos hacer una misión de clase C, Hokage-Sama" Dijo Naruto viendo a los ojos del Hokage.**

"Acaso insulta a una mujer" Dijo Zoe con enojo al ver como trataba a una joven femenina.

"Creo que no es insulto a propósito, sino más bien una rivalidad" Comento Hermes viendo como nadie se sorprendía de esto.

"Las rivalidades son la primera acción para un posible amor" Dijo Afrodita sin saber que molesto un poco a algunas personas para después preguntarse qué era eso.

'_**Ni siquiera dice Jiji como antes, si que has cambiado Naruto'**_** Pensó con tristeza Sarutobi antes de esconderla con una sonrisa de abuelo.**

" **Hm ... lo que tu dices Kakashi? " Le pregunte al Jounin "Ellos están listos para una misión de clasificación C, aunque Ellos son fuertes Salidos de la academia, Other Tiene más talento del grupo", comentó con orgullo a poco do en la voz.**

"**Está bien, les daré una misión C, serán guardaespaldas en un viaje." Dijo haciendo que los jóvenes Genin sonrieran al tener un reto más difícil que las demás misiones.**

"**Traigan a nuestro cliente" Dijo con una voz de mando fuerte de un líder para después la puerta se abriera mostrando a un viejo con ropa civil y una botella en la mano.**

"**Que es esto, un grupo de mocosos." Dijo para después beber del pico de la botella**

"**Que tenemos acá, una tabla pegado un chicle rosado en la parte de arriba" Dijo apuntando a la peli rosado.**

"Ha ajjaja" Se rieron los Semidioses acompañado de los Dioses al ver como tenía razón.

"**O un tomate pasado de maduro" Comento apuntando a Natsuki quien intentaba golpearlo por no ser sujetada por su sensei del brazo.**

"**y por ultimo…" Viendo al joven Rubio que lo miraba seriamente con esos ojos fríos azules dándole miedo, esos ojos eran muy fríos "Un verdadero Shinobi?" Dijo con miedo.**

"Rudo eh, eso si me atrae" Dijo Afrodita recibiendo un asentimiento de Thalía hija de Zeus y Silena su hija quien en esta reunión apareció, viendo al peli rubio con su vestimenta, su postura, y esos ojos fríos helados como hielo haciéndole un temblor en su espalda.

Los presentes masculinos miraron con celos al joven rubio por llamar la atención de la Diosa de la belleza y placer.

"**Y-y- yo soy Tazuna un gran constructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país, estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo, espero que ustedes me lleven allí sano y salvo incluso si cuesta su propia vida" Comento con la cara roja por el alcohol. (Su apariencia igual al Anime)**

'_**Algo no va bien aquí'**_** Pensó Naruto con Kakashi y Sarutobi.**

**~~~ Puerta Principal de Konoha ~~~**

"**Oh Yeah, Siiii" Dijo Natsuki estirando los brazos al aire haciendo que sus pechos C-copas haciendo rebotar llamando la atención del civil.**

'_Pervertido'_ Pensaron las mujeres presentes con cara de palo al ver como miraba a una niña de 12 años el civil borracho.

"**Que es lo que te emociona tanto Natsuki?" Dijo con enojo Sakura al ver esos atributos, algo que ella le faltaba.**

"**No lo vez, este es mi primer paso para convertirme en una gran Kunoichi, algún día seré Hokage y tendrán que verme hacia arriba, mi nombre es Natsuki Maho recuérdalo" Dijo Natsuki con una gran sonrisa.**

'_Por lo menos esta joven quiere dar un gran nombre a las mujeres y no como esa fangirl'_ Pensó Artemis con una aprobación a esa joven, en verdad le gustaría tener una joven así para invitarla y ser una de sus cazadoras.

"**Para mi puedes convertirte en Hokage 10 veces, pero siempre serás un don nadie" Dijo Tazuna caminando en el camino sin darle importancia a una peli castaña rojiza sostenida por la mochila por su sensei.**

**~~~ 1 hora después ~~~**

**Han pasado una hora y los jóvenes Genin ya se estaban empezando a aburrir, al ver lo aburrida que estaba Sakura hiso una pregunta al viejo constructor.**

"**Disculpe " Dijo mirando al viejo de mal humor.**

"**Que quieres?" Dijo sin ganas de hablar.**

"**Su país es la tierra de las olas correcto?" Pregunto para estar más segura.**

"**Si y eso qué?" Dijo perezosamente el viejo.**

"**Kakashi-Sensei también existe los ninjas en ese país verdad?" Pregunto la peli rosada viendo a su sensei esperando una respuesta.**

'_**Si tuvieran ninjas, no nos estarían contratando a nosotros'**_** Pensó Naruto sin mostrar emoción en su rostro, solo fijándose en su camino por posibles enemigos.**

"Cierto" Dijo Athena al ver como se fijaba el camino pero también tomaba atención a las conversaciones por posible información, en verdad le fascinaba eso en un hombre, siempre atento a todo incluso lo más ridículo y simple. No la podían culpar, Ella era la Diosa de la Sabiduría y le interesaba los hombres con gran inteligencia.

"**No, no hay ningún ninja en la tierras de las olas, pero en los otros países hay aldeas escondidas, cada una con su propia costumbres y culturas donde residen los ninjas" Comento mirándola a los ojos para después explicar un poco más el tema **

"**Para la gente de este continente, la existencia de aldeas Shinobis significa fortaleza, fortaleza militar, en otras palabras así se protegen ellos mismo y tienen balanceado el continente con sus países vecinos" Paro mientras respiraba un poco de aire y mirar a todos lados por posible amenaza, al no ver ninguna siguió.**

"**Las aldeas Ninjas no son controladas por ningún gobernante, son independientes y tienen un statu igual, ahora una pequeña isla como la tierra de las olas tienen protección natural del mar, así que no tienen necesidad de una aldea Ninja" dejo una pausa mostrando un mapa para señalar las aldeas escondidas.**

"**Las 5 tierras ancestrales que poseen aldeas Shinobi son, la tierra del fuego, agua, relámpago, viento y tierra, cada una de ellas ocupa un territorio muy amplio, juntas son conocidas como 5 grandes naciones Shinobi" Para después guardar el mapa.**

"**La tierra de fuego tiene la aldea escondida en las hojas, la tierra del agua tiene la aldea escondida de la neblina, la tierra del relámpago tiene la aldea escondida por las nubes, la tierra del viento tiene la aldea escondida por la arena y la tierra de la roca esta escondidas por rocas y montañas." Paro un poco para después continuar la parte final.**

"Sus respectivos nombres tiene la protección de ese elemento, Cool" Dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nico deja de ser tan infantil" Dijo Bianca con un suspiro ganando un puchero de su hermano.

**(Aviso: decidí que Bianca no decide unirse a los hunters porque si no dejaría a su hermano solo, algo que no podía dejarlo ser, así que no murió, mas información lean al final)**

"**Solo a los líderes de estas aldeas escondidas se les permite la palabra Kage, lo que significa sombra, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. Ellos son los lideres que gobiernan a miles de ninjas." Termino con un suspiro al dar tal explicación.**

"Esta explicación en verdad tapo muchas dudas que tenia sobre esta historia" Comento Hades con un asentimiento de Athena.

"Creo lo mismo ahora podemos entender mucho mejor la historia gracias a ese mortal" Exclamo Athena con vos de Diosa.

**(Aviso2: porque tal explicación, bueno recuerden que los Dioses como Semidioses no conocen nada de los Shinobi.)**

"**Entonces Lord Hokage también es importante" Dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo miradas de los presentes.**

"Acaso no acaban de decir eso?" Pregunto Apolo con duda al ver tal respuesta tonta.

**Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para encontrarse a un charco de agua en el camino.**

'_**Eso es extraño, no ha llovido por semanas no debería a ver un charco de agua'**_** Pensó Kakashi para mirar a sus alumnos si se dieron cuenta para ver que no lo notaron excepto Naruto al mirar simulada mente el charco, se dio cuenta por la rigidez en sus músculos esperado para cualquier cosa, algo que le enorgullecía.**

**El charco de agua subió por el aire para transformarse en una cabeza de un ninja, al segundo salieron 2 cuerpos vestido de negros con parte de armaduras y caderas en sus ganchos en las manos.**

**Una cadera con ganchos sujeto a Kakashi mostrando una cara sorprendida de él antes de ser destrozado sorprendiendo al civil y a sus alumnos.**

"Hm, Tan fácil" Dijo Ares con molestia al ver nada de las habilidades de este Jounin que dicen que tienen la misma habilidad que un Dios menor.

"**Kakashi-Sensei!" Grito Natsuki sorprendida junto con un grito de una Sakura tapándose los ojos.**

"**Ahora es tu turno" Dijo una voz a espaldas de la joven Peli castaña rojizo para darse la vuelta y ver los dos ninjas enmascarados haciéndola paralizarse.**

'_**Maldición'**_** Pensó un rubio conocido saltando al aire para después sacar una shuriken y un kunai de su bolsa ninja, tirando el Shuriken en primer lugar parando la cadena que los tenia sujetados a ambos enmascarados, la shuriken agarro la cadena en uno de sus tanto orificios quedando clavado en un árbol para después tirar el Kunai y pasar por el orificio en el centro de la Shuriken haciéndola trabar.**

"**No puedo escaparme" Dijo uno de los enmascarados con los ojos estrechados para Naruto aparecer de repente agachado sobre sus garras conectadas por las cadenas, pensando rápido agarro las dos garras con sus manos y les dio a ambos una patada en su rostro haciendo sorprendes a todos por lo rápido que era.**

"Hiso bien, reacciono rápidamente incluso cuando salieron de golpe esos ninjas, en verdad este niño no me está defraudando para nada" Comento Dionisio con una lata de coca-cola.

**Al ver que no tenían otra oportunidad, ambos ninjas se soltaron de la cadena conectada de sus garras y salir corriendo a sus objetivos, uno al civil con una peli rosada enfrente del viejo y el otro a una Natsuki paralizada.**

**El ninja que fue tras la peli rosado con el civil vio como en cámara lenta apareció el mismo Genin que lo detuvo con los brazos extendidos protegiendo tanto a la peli rosada como al civil, para después fue detenido por un estrangulación de un brazo de un Jounin conocido.**

"**Hola" Dijo Kakashi con los ojos perezosamente mirando a sus alumnos**

"P-pero Como" Dijo Percy con duda, el vio como fue destrozado por esa cadena.

"**Pero el estaba" Dijo Natsuki mirando al "Cuerpo" de su sensei para ver pedazos de madera de un tronco.**

"**Kakashi-Sensei uso el jutsu de reemplazamiento, el Kawarimi No Jutsu"**

**Caminando enfrente de sus alumnos, Kakashi se dio vuelta para mirar a la peli castaña rojiza por el ojo descubierto "Natsuki, siento no haber ayudado inmediatamente, no querían que te lastimaran, pero no creía que te ibas a quedar pasmada como lo hiciste" Dijo Kakashi para después acercarse a sus otros alumnos.**

"**Buen trabajo Naruto, actuaste rápido y sin miedo y sin problemas" Dijo mirando a Naruto con aprobación para después mirar a Sakura "Tu también Sakura"**

**Natsuki al ver todo el tiempo como felicitaban a sus compañeros miro al suelo con los puños apretados **_**'Fui una inútil y Naruto tan tranquilo, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces'**_** Pensó mirando al joven Namikaze que estaba parado tranquilamente **

'_**No se asusto en lo mas mínimo se ve tan calmado y no tiene ningún rasguño y yo tan débil, el tuvo que venir a salvarme, arghh por que no puedo estar a su nivel' Pensó con los ojos perdidos a la tierra.**_

"El comienzo de una rivalidad" Dijo Hestia quien estaba parada todo el tiempo

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Apolo sin recibir respuesta haciendo un puchero para después volver a la historia

"_**Oye" **_**Dijo la voz de Naruto haciéndola reaccionar nuevamente**

"**Si" Dijo Natsuki mirando a Naruto como daba la vuelta su cabeza para mirarla con ojos divertidos, algo que nunca creyó posible.**

"**No estás herida verdad miedosita?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a su posible rival haciéndola tirar la cabeza para atrás mirándolo sorprendido.**

**Apretando los dientes junto con sus manos en forma de puño "NARUTO!" Grito con enojo.**

"Veo Ya" Coment Apolo con una sonrisa.

"**Natsuki!" Dijo la voz de Kakashi para la peli castaña rojiza se de vuelta completamente para mirarlo "No te muevas, las garras de esos ninjas tenían veneno tenemos que sacártelo rápido" Dijo sorprendiéndola para mirarse en su mano viendo una pequeña línea a causa de las garras del ninja.**

"**Tienes que abrir la herida y sacarlo, está en tu sangre así que no te muevas mucho o se expandirá el veneno." Dijo Kakashi seriamente.**

"**Por cierto tenemos que hablar" Dijo sin mirarlo asustándolo.**

"**Ellos son Jounin de la aldea oculta de la neblina, su especialidad es el ataque implacable, ellos siguen peleando sin importar el sacrificio" Dijo Kakashi en línea con sus alumnos mirando a los Jounin enmascarados atados en un árbol.**

"Que quiere decir sin importar el sacrificio?" Pregunto Percy.

"Significa que no importa si sus compañeros o amigos mueren, mientras cumplan su objetivo estará bien" Dijo Annabeth sin importancia, sorprendiendo a Percy que apenas lo miro para responderle, algo andaba mal.

"**Como supiste de nuestra trampa?" Pregunto uno de los enmascarados seriamente.**

"**En verdad un charco, a pesar de no haber llovido durante semanas, el camuflaje más tonto visto por unos Ninjas" Dijo Kakashi haciéndolos deprimidos con un aura oscura en sus cuerpos.**

"En verdad es patético" Dijo Hermes con cara de palo recibiendo varios asentimientos.

"**En ese caso, porque dejaste que los Genin se enfrentara a batalla" Pregunto Tazuna con desconfianza.**

"**Pude encargarme de ellos desde el principio, pero entonces no los hubiera entendido nada, tenía que descubrir cuál era su objetivo y que sucedería después" Dijo kakashi oscuramente mirando a Tazuna.**

"**Y que fue lo que entendiste" Dijo Tazuna tratando de mostrar confianza como si nada pasara.**

"**Esto, me preguntaba si venían por nosotros, un ninja atacando a otro ninja o si venían a tras de usted "El gran constructor de puentes" cuando lleno su solicitud, usted pidió una protección estándar por protección sobre ladrones o saqueadores de caminos, no dijo que no había ninjas buscándolo o persiguiéndolo, si sabríamos esto lo íbamos a clasificar como B o A, nuestra tarea era simplemente llevarlo a su destino y protegerlo hasta que termine su puente, de haberlo sabido que teníamos que protegerlo de ninjas hubiéramos calificarlo con otro equipo por Chunin o Jounin y cobrarle por el costo de una misión B o A, tiene su razones pero que nos haya mentido no es perdonable." Termino Kakashi con ojos de seriedad al ver como el civil bajaba la mirada con vergüenza, esta misión podría traer la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes.**

"**Somos genin, esto está muy avanzado para nuestra experiencia y entrenamiento, deberíamos volver y tratar la herida de Natsuki y sacarle el veneno tan pronto como sea posible, de vuelta en nuestra aldea podemos al doctor" Dijo Sakura mirando a Kakashi quien estaba mirando a Natsuki con dudas.**

"**Supongo que tendremos que volver a la aldea" Dijo Kakashi para después ver como Naruto no le hiso caso y se paro alado de Tazuna.**

"**Naruto-Kun?" Pregunto Sakura sorprendida, ella estaba feliz de volver a la aldea pero al mirar a su enamoramiento como se alejaba de ellos le trajo confusión y miedo.**

"**Hagan lo que quiera, yo iré con para protegerlo hasta la construcción, el tendrá sus razones y yo elegí mi decisión." Dijo para recibir una mirada de agradecimiento de Tazuna con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.**

"**Eso clasifica como Traición a la patria Naruto, Tendré que detenerte por insubordinación a su Sensei que esta jefe al mando." Dijo Kakashi seriamente para verlo que no le importaba en los mas mínimo.**

"**Has lo que quieras, pero abandonar a esta persona a su suerte es algo que no dejare, y si piensas detenerme entonces no te lo dejare fácilmente" Dijo cerrando los ojos para mostrar un par de Sharingan con 3 tomoes negros girando salvajemente.**

"Wow, eso sí es Cool" No pudo aguantar para decirlo Grover al ver como se imponía a las reglas para ayudar a otra persona.

"Caliente" Dijo Thalía recibiendo asentimientos de las semidiosas en especial Silena.

'_Acaso está dispuesto a ser considerado traidor para ayudar a los demás'_ Pensó Artemis con Zoe sorprendida al ver un joven masculino para hacer tal cosa, en verdad no sabían que pensar.

"En verdad eso es un hombre" Dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa al ver tal agallas de un joven.

Percy no dijo nada, pero no le gustaba este joven, cada cosa que hacía era siempre algo genial o impresionante. Le causaba Celos y un odio escondido en su ser, sin saber que no es el único masculino en pensar eso.

"**Arghh" Gruño Natsuki clavándose un Kunai en su herida liberando un chorro de sangre, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a Kakashi y a Naruto que estaban listo para enfrentarse.**

Los presentes de Olimpo se quedaron sin palabras a los acontecimientos, en verdad se lastimo ella sola?.

"**Natsuki que te pasa!" Dijo Sakura con miedo**

"**Trabaje mucho para llegar aquí, me presione mucho hasta lastimarme, entrene sola y por horas lo que fuera para ser más fuerte, para alcanzar mi sueño, Jamás volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien más me rescate, jamás escapare y no volveré a perder ante ti … Naruto" Dijo Natsuki con unos ojos azules lleno de determinación sorprendiendo a los demás "Se los prometo ante esta herida, Sr. Constructor yo también completare esta misión lo protegeré con este Kunai, un verdadero ninja jamás se da por vencido ni yo lo hare." Termino trayendo un gran respeto tanto de sus compañeros como del civil.**

"No se ustedes, pero a mí me sorprendió eso" Comento Apolo con una sonrisa al ver como algunas semidiosas y Diosas asentían, en verdad ella traía respeto a las mujeres.

Digno de ser uno Hunter " pensar Zoe con su aprobación.

Las semidiosas sonrieron pensando en tal acto de una joven femenina, que les muestre a los varones que ellas pueden ser impresionantes también.

**Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su "Rival" volvía como era antes.**

"**Natsuki muy buen discurso, pero serias mejor si te tapas la herida, podrías morir por pérdida de sangre" Dijo con una U en su ojo, asustándola nuevamente.**

"**Queeee!" Grito para moverse por todo el lugar.**

"Ya lo arruino" Dijo Hera con cara de palo al ver el berrinche que hacia esta joven por una pequeña herida.

"**Muéstrame tu mano" Dijo Kakashi mientras recibía la mano de su alumna,**

'_**La herida está comenzando a cerrar'**_** Pensó mirando como la herida se cerró completamente.**

"Pero que, tal regeneración es increíble." Pensó Ares con fascinación, pensando como seria tener hijos con ella, tendría hijos fuertes.

Tanto Zeus como otros Dioses en verdad pensaron como serian sus hijos a tal factor regenerativo, sin saber que las Diosas notaron ese brillo en sus ojos, no le gustaba para nada.

"**Está bien, con unos vendajes estará bien" Dijo Kakashi aplicándole unos vendajes a la mano de su alumna quien aún seguía asustada por la muerte de una herida con pérdida de sangre.**

'_**Ese factor regenerativo era el factor de 2 herencia, una Namikaze no es, pero la otra herencia es de los Titanes, Natsuki es descendiente de un Titan.'**_** Pensó Kakashi acordándose de que estaban en los manuscritos antiguos sobre los enfrentamientos del Clan Namikaze y los Titanes.**

"Acaso esa joven es un Titan" Dijo Hermes sorprendido a la revelación, igual que todos en Olimpo.

* * *

**~~~ Fin Del Capítulo 5 **

**Como verán hay algunos hechos sorprendente en la historia, como Bianca vive y bashing Percy con otros Dioses.**

**Porque Bianca sigue viva?, bueno vi otras historias que muestran que murió así que decidí hacer diferentes que las otras historias, pronto verán que mis historian son mucho más diferentes que otros autores. :) es mi manera de ser, no me gusta hacer lo mismo que los demás.**

**Repito al que no le guste deje de mirar la historia, yo continúo esta historia como quiera.**

**Todos los semidioses que conocemos tienen 16 años. Me olvide de aclarar.**

**Explico mucho como en lo del anime de Naruto, porque?, los Dioses como Semidioses no entienden nada sobre el mundo Shinobi, esto fue más bien una explicación por ellos.**

**Habrá Bashing como Percy, Zeus, Ares, Sakura y muchos más.**

**:). Próximo Capitulo Pronto.**

**Hay muchos más misterios en la historia, algo que para saber tienen que seguir leyendo la historia. Muahahahhaha.**


	7. El Asesino de la Neblina

** : en verdad les agradezco por los comentarios y concejos/criticas que me dan, en verdad todos sus comentarios los leo y si hay una crítica lo tomare en cuenta para mejorar mi escritura. :)**

**También me gustaría que comenten ideas o que piensen que saldrá el próximo capítulo.**

**-Aviso: No Soy Dueño De Naruto y Percy Jackson o de otro anime como videojuegos.  
**

"Naruto" Comentario del Olimpo.

_'Naruto' _Pensamiento del Olimpo.

**"Naruto" Comentario Del Libro.**

**'_Naruto' _Pensamiento Del Libro.**

**Capitulo 6.**

**~~~ 48 Minuto Después ~~~**

"** … antes de llegar al muelle me gustaría pedirle una cosa" susurro Kakashi a Tazuna, no podía hablar más fuerte que un susurro o sino los bandidos que estaban en el puente los escucharía y les informaría a su líder.**

**Para llegar a la tierra de las olas tuvieron que tomar un barco que están embarcados en estos momentos junto al equipo 7 con su cliente y un amigo de Tazuna.**

"**Sobre los ninjas que lo seguían… necesito saber por qué?, si usted no nos lo dice, temo que tendré que dar por terminada la misión cuando toquemos tierra" Susurro nuevamente mirando al viejo constructor de puentes que todo el viaje estuvo callado y tapando los ojos con su sombrero de paja.**

**Todo el equipo 7 dejó de mirar al puente impresionante en sus ojos para mirar directamente al cliente, querían saber un poco más sobre qué está pasando en estas tierras.**

"**No tengo otra opción que contarte… Quiero que conozca la verdad" Hablaba en voz baja para mirar a todos los miembros del equipo 7 a sus ojos. "como tu decías, esto es superior que una simple misión de escoltas"**

"**El hombre que quiere mi vida es un hombre pequeño y tiene una sombra muy grande y mortal" Susurro en voz baja suficiente para que solo escuchen los del pequeño bote.**

" **Shadow Mortal? " Me pregunto Kakashi tratar de aprender lo importante que era que el hombre se ha mencionado, asentir Recibiendo un constructor. "Quien es?" Le pregunto de nuevo con la película de intriga con los ojos estrechados plata.**

"**Tu lo conoces o al menos aves oído su nombre antes… es uno de los hombres más rico del mundo" Hiso una pequeña pausa para después continuar "un magnate de las embarcaciones llamado Gato" Termino por decir haciendo que el ojo descubierto del Jounin se agrande cómicamente.**

"**Gato? ... de exportaciones Gato?, un líder de los negocios que todo el mundo lo conoce" Dijo Kakashi al a ver oído historia sobre esta persona gato, todas hablan de drogas y cosas aun peores como esclavismo de mujeres.**

Los Dioses masculinos miraron a Artemisa con miedo, una aura plateada espeluznante la rodeaba con su pelo tapando su rostro haciendo una sombra aparezca sobre sus ojos. Ellos sabían cuanto odiaba a los hombres pero lo que odiaba más era a los que traficaban y los violadores.

Los Semidioses también estuvieron en la misma posición que los Dioses, al ver como Zoe y las demás Semidiosas y Diosas también les salían auras de distintos colores, al final decidieron juntarse todos ellos abrazándose con miedo por temor que lo castiguen a ellos.

"**Quien es Gato sensei?" Pregunto Sakura dudas al no ver oído del sujeto mencionado, en la academia nunca le menciona nada de lo que ocurre afuera de las murallas de la aldea.**

"**Gato, es un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía, eso es cierto… pero por debajo del agua y con los mismo métodos despiadados, toma ventaja de sus ciudades en los negocios y en las naciones, el vende droga y contrabando, utilizando pandillas y ninjas" Hiso una pausa recordando al sujeto que una vez vio de frente con varios hombres con espadas, el hombre que esclavizo a todos **

"**Fue justo hace un año que gato le hecho un ojo a las tierra de las Olas" decía mientras miraba como todo el equipo 7 le prestaba atención a su relato con ceños fruncidos.**

"**El vino en nuestra isla y uso el dinero de su fortuna para tomar el control total de todo la transportación y las embarcaciones, cualquiera que interfiriera en su camino simplemente desaparecía, al tener gobierno sobre el mar tuvo poder sobre nosotros, pero hay algo que a él le teme" Dijo con una sonrisa al pensar cumplir con su plan, recibiendo miradas de atención de los jóvenes Genin para que prosiga con la historia**

"**Mi puente, una vez que termine de construir mi puente el no tendrá poder sobre nosotros porque estaremos conectados a la tierra firme donde controlan las aldeas Shinobi y eso le quitara el control, yo soy el constructor de ese puente" Termino el relato mirando al puente que le falta por terminar con esperanzas.**

**Los 3 Genin ganaron respeto por este hombre, el sujeto arriesgaba su propia vida para salvar a todos construyendo ese puente.**

"**Lo que significa que esos Jounin al que nos enfrentamos eran Ninjas pagados por Gato" Dijo Naruto al ver como Natsuki trataba de ordenar todo el relato.**

"**Hay algo que no entiendo, si usted sabia que él era peligroso, usted sabía que mandaría algunos ninjas para eliminarlo, porque nos oculto" Dijo Kakashi con vos acusadora, esta mentira podría traer la muerte de sus alumnos que apenas estaban saliendo de la Aldea.**

**Tazuna al mirar abajo por vergüenza antes de decidir contar todo para que no lo abandonen "Porque las tierras de las Olas, es una nación pequeña y empobrecida… ni siquiera nuestros nobles tienen mucho dinero… el común de la gente es lo que están construyendo ese puente, no pueden pagar una misión clasificada com es muy caro" Dijo con tristeza al recordar como todos querían la libertad en sus tierras.**

"**Si ustedes me abandonan… no habrá ningún puente, me asesinaran antes que pise tierra con mis pies." Dijo para mirarlo a los ojos "Pero no se sientan mal por eso, por supuesto mi dulce y pequeño nieto se molestara y llorara '**_**Abuelo, yo quiero a mi Abuelo' **_**" Los de equipo 7 miraron como hacía para sentirse obligado a ayudar a este sujeto si o si.**

"**y mi hija condenara los ninjas de la aldea entre las hojas y vivirá su vida con sufrimiento denunciándolos y maldiciéndolos por no haber protegido a su padre" Termino para mirar con un ojo entre abierto como los jóvenes Genin lo miraban con caras sin emoción por esa actuación.**

"**Bueno" Empezó Kakashi mirando a sus genin quien daba signos de aprobación antes de continuar "En fin no tenemos otro camino, mantendremos su seguridad" Dijo con el ojo cerrado y mostrando una posible sonrisa, recibiendo un 'Gracias' del viejo constructor.**

"**Ya llegamos" Dijo el Sr del bote al ver las como la neblina se acaba para mostrar un barrios con agua por todos lados, perfecto para pescar.**

"**Bueno llévenme a mi hogar" Dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa para seguir acompañado de su equipo de protección rodeándolo por posible amenaza.**

'_**El siguiente ninja que nos crucemos será Jounin, un ninja de elite con habilidades mortales.' **_**Pensó resignado Kakashi al caminar por un pequeño camino en el bosque.**

'_**No dejare que Naruto se quede con toda la gloria esta vez'**_** Pensó Natsuki al ver el joven Namikaze quien estaba a su lado, salió corriendo más adelante busco a un posible enemigo para mostrar su valía, al escuchar un ruido tiro un Kunai en los arbusto. Sorprendiendo a todos a tal acto repentino. Dejando a un Tazuna quien se agarraba del corazón por un posible infarto.**

"**Natsuki esos son cuchillos Kunai, son muy peligrosos" Dijo Kakashi con la mano estirada, en verdad podría lastimar a alguien que no sea el enemigo por equivocación.**

**Escuchando un pequeño ruido en un arbusto a la izquierda, nuevamente Natsuki tiro un kunai por posibles amenazas. **

"**Ya basta Natsuki" Dijo Sakura acercándose y pegándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza por su estupidez.**

"Porque eso me suena familiar" Dijo Hermes viendo a Artemisa y Apolo, esos hermanos siempre se peleaban por cualquier estupidez.

"Escuchaste Hermanita, sé que me quieres" Dijo Apolo con una sonrisa cursi antes de ser golpeado en la cara por una Artemisa enojada.

"No soy tu hermanita Apolo, Somos gemelos! Cuanta veces te lo tengo que decir" Dijo la Diosa de la luna con enojo, Apolo en verdad le hacía enojar, pero ella lo quería, era su hermano después de todo.

"Ya basta ustedes 2!" Grito Zeus con enojo, haciéndolos parar con sus peleas y sentarse, al ver sus hijos siempre se pelan por cualquier idiotez, al principio era divertido pero al ver todos los días se pelean durante cientos de años en verdad ahora le molestaba.

"Continua leyendo Annabeth" Dijo Athena al ver como su padre tenía la cara roja por la ira y rabia.

"S-si" Comento Annabeth para calmarse, en verdad cada vez que Zeus está enojado las nubes se hacen oscuras y varios truenos se escuchan, incluso el mismo Olimpo se movió un poco al ver su enojo.

"**Por qué hiciste eso, enserio alguien nos está siguiendo de veraz" Dijo Natsuki poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, en verdad ese golpe le dolió.**

**Kakashi al acercarse entre los arbusto en busca del kunai, se encontró con un conejo blanco llorando lagrimas al ver como el kunai se encontraba justo arriba de su cabeza. Tanto Sakura y Natsuki se acercaron a su sensei para ver al conejo asustado.**

"**Arhhh, Mira lo que hiciste Natsuki" Dijo Sakura apretando los puños con enojo, a ella le gustaba las cosas lindas, y ese conejo en verdad era lindo.**

"**Hay un conejo" Grito Natsuki acercándose al conejo y tratar de tranquilizarlo "Perdóname Conejito Hoo" Termino mientras lo acariciaba con su mejilla.**

"**Hay un problema" Dijo Naruto al ver el conejo seriamente, ganando miradas de confusión de sus compañeras y del cliente, pero una de interrogación de su sensei.**

"**Que problema?" Dijo Kakashi ya suponiendo el comentario próximo, solo alguien con atención podía darse cuenta de los errores.**

"Si qué problema puede tener el conejo, yo solo veo un conejo normal, quizás ya se está volviendo loco." Dijo Percy tratando de hacer quedar mal al Namikaze en la historia.

"Puedes callarte un segundo y dejarme leer en paz" Dijo Annabeth con fastidio, no sabe lo que está pasando con Percy, está cambiando cada vez peor últimamente.

'_Hm… yo sabía que ese joven no podría estar cerca de mi hija, hijo de Poseidón o no, no me importa'_ Pensó Athena al mirar los ojos del joven Semidiós del agua, esos ojos mostraron grande celos y fastidio que cresen cada vez más, para después lo esconda con una pequeña sonrisa de timidez.

"**Bueno, en verdad lo que está mal es su color de piel, Los conejos solo tienen ese color cuando es invierno, cuando los días son cortos y hay poco sol, pero tendría que ser marrón en esta época del año" Dijo Naruto preparándose para un posible enemigo, gracias que su madre le enseño varias cosas cuando aún estaba viva.**

'_Ese niño… piensa como un cazador'_ Pensó Artemisa al ver como descifro el misterio, estaba segura que ninguno de los otros presentes tomaría en cuenta el color del animal que se cruzan, ni siquiera los Dioses, solo los cazadores piensan de esa manera.

"**Muy bien, como dice Naruto, es correcto" Dijo Kakashi mirando entre los árboles o arbusto por cualquier signo de su posible enemigo.**

'_**Así que ya están aquí'**_** Pensó Kakashi al mirar en un árbol grande una cifra escondida por las hojas. Para después mirar como aquella cifra salto del árbol y tirar una espada de gran tamaño volando por el aire hacia a ellos.**

"**ABAJO!" Grito Kakashi tirando al cliente y Sakura al piso, ellos no tenían tanto reflejos como un ninja debe tener. Mientras sus otros alumnos se agacharon pasando la cuchilla para clavarse en un árbol, para un Ninja masculino aparezca de repente y se pare arriba de la empuñadura de la espada.**

**(Aviso: Recuerden que los Presentes en Olimpo pueden ver la novela, incluso las apariencias y todo, así que no me hace falta explicar todo. Si tienen duda vean una imagen de Zabuza)**

'_**Aquí esta, mi oportunidad de brillar, estoy lista esta vez, no voy a ser opacada por Naruto nuevamente'**_** Pensó Natsuki mirando a Naruto quien estaba con los brazos vendados cruzados, y una expresión en su cara de indiferencia.**

"**Bien bien bien, pero si no es Zabuza Momochi, Un ninja perverso de la aldea oculta entre la neblina" Dijo Kakashi con una mano en los bolsillo y una postura perezosa, pero por dentro estaba pensando mil por hora, este sujeto era uno de los 7 espadachines de la aldea de la neblina, eran 7 personas con grandes habilidades sobre la espada, sus niveles siempre superan A-Rank.**

"Ninja Perverso?" Comento Nico lo que podría significar esas palabras.

**Natsuki salió corriendo a su contrincante, pero fue detenido por una mano enfrente, aquella mano era la de su sensei.**

"**Porque?" Pregunto Natsuki con enojo al ser detenida en su gloria, esta era su oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale y fue arruinado por su sensei.**

"**El no es como los otros ninjas, es de otro nivel completamente… si él es nuestro oponente necesitare esto" Dijo Kakashi levantando su mano para agarrar su banda ninja.**

'_**Tan fuerte es este hombre, para que Kakashi-sensei tenga que pelear enserio?'**_** Pensó Sakura al ver como se sacaba la banda ninja lentamente.**

"**Kakashi, del ojo Sharingan, estoy en lo correcto?" Dijo Zabuza mirando ese ojo descubierto, un ojo que era temido por todo el continente Shinobi.**

"Wow" Dijo Apolo al ver como temían ese ojo, todavía no vio todo el poder que tanto hablaban, pero tenía la intriga que era algo que no se puede subestimar.

"**Rápido, formación de batalla manji, proteger al y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea…, saben protegerse en equipo es momento que lo demuestren" Dijo Kakashi sacando su banda por completo mostrando a todos el ojo Sharingan.**

"**Valla, parece que podre pelear con el Sharingan, esto es un honor" Dijo Zabuza bajando del árbol con su espada en la mano preparado para la pelea.**

"**Todos hablan de Sharingan, Sharingan, alguien me puede explicar que es el Sharingan?" Dijo Natsuki mirando a ese ojo rojo con tomoes.**

"Igual" Dijo Grover, en verdad a él también le interesaba saber el poder que viene de esos ojos, cada vez que lo miraba sentía que se perdía mirando aquellos ojos.

"Lo único que sabemos es de que clan Pertenece y nada mas." Dijo Silena poniendo un puchero en su hermoso rostro, en verdad ella también quería saber.

"**Sharingan, un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos" Empezó Naruto mientras todos se imaginaban a un cuerpo humano y esos ojos Sharingan "el que tenga ese Doujutsu visual, puede ver y comprender instantáneamente cualquier Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu o decirlo en otras palabras, copiarlo… El Sharingan también te permite ver en cámara lenta y así poder contrarrestar y atacar a tu oponente más fácil. Este Doujutsu solo los del Clan Namikaze pueden usarlo." Termino dejando impactados al cliente y sus compañeras de equipo, tales ojos que puedan tener esa habilidad era increíble.**

'_ahora entiendo, con tener esos ojos puedes matar mejor a tus enemigos, incluso copiar técnicas con tan solo verlos, en verdad esos ojos son demasiados poderosos'_ Pensó Hermes igual que los otros Dioses. Se preguntaron por un breve momento como serian tener un hijo con esos ojos, seria recordado por siglos.

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Percy cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes de celos, este joven no solo lo supera todo, pero también tiene aquellos ojos. Miro por un breve segundo a Annabeth quien tenía los ojos agrandados por tales habilidades.

"Por favor, Annabeth sigue leyendo la historia" Dijo Athena con intriga, quería ver aquellos ojos en acción.

"Si" Dijo Annabeth para después tratar de ver donde se quedo antes de encontrarlo y seguir leyendo.

"**Hatake Kakashi, estas en el libro bingo, te llaman el hombre que ha copiado de más de 1.000 jutsus, Kakashi el ninja que copia." Termino Zabuza mirando a Kakashi para misteriosamente una neblina espesa aparezca en el campo de batalla.**

'_**Que, Kakashi-Sensei es un ninja tan famoso?'**_** Pensó Sakura sorprendida al oír la conversación, su sensei era muy famoso.**

"**Basta de charla, necesito matar al viejo" Dijo Zabuza mirando al viejo constructor que tenía una mirada de terror en su rostro, rápidamente los 3 Genin se apresuraron al estar cerca del constructor sacando algunos kunai, estaban preparados para todo.**

"**Así que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero, así será" Dijo Zabuza antes de saltar y quedar de pie en el agua como si fuera caminando en la tierra.**

"Ellos pueden caminar sobre el agua!" Dijo en voz alta Percy, ni siquiera los hijos de Poseidón podía hacer eso.

'_Me pregunto si eso es control del agua o hay otra manera de caminar sobre el agua' _Pensó Poseidón con intriga y sorpresa al ver como los mortales podían estar caminando sobre el agua como si fuera algo solido, el solo podía hacer es crear un mini tornado de agua para elevarlo a la superficie.

(**Aviso: se que pensaran porque Poseidón Dios de los mares no puede hacer lo mismo, por lo que vi, siempre vi tanto en historias como imágenes que Poseidón usa la misma agua del mar para elevarlo a la superficie, lo mismo será en este fic.)**

"Estos Ninjas no parar de sorprendernos, y pienso que habrá muchas cosas que nos sorprenderá aun mas" Dijo Hefesto con la voz cansada, su apariencia era la de una persona anciana con una barba desaliñada (Piensen la apariencia de Hefesto en God Of War 3) estaba lisiado y cojo, por eso tenía tanto un brazo y una pierna robótica, la única manera de caminar era con la ayuda de un palo.

(**Aviso: también cambio la apariencia de Hefesto de la historia, para más información lean al final del capítulo)**

Los Dioses miraron por un momento a Hefesto por un breve segundo, era considerado como el Dios más débil en el Olimpo pero también el más feo, su utilidad solo fue crear armas para los Dioses y nada más, La única manera que tuvo hijos fue cambiando la apariencia gracias a ser un Dios.

"**Está caminando sobre el agua" Comento Sakura sorprendida al ver nunca tal habilidad.**

**Zabuza mientras estaba parado en el agua, movió el brazo derecho con un sello delante de su boca vendada mientras su brazo izquierdo lo levanto al aire con 2 dedos apuntando al cielo, un pequeño tornado de viento se formaba mientras mas chakra juntaba en su técnica.**

'_**Está acumulando una gran cantidad de Chakra'**_** Pensó Kakashi viendo con su ojo Sharingan al ver el Chakra que juntaba desde su cuerpo.**

"_**Arte Ninja:**__** Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla)" Termino de decir en un pequeño susurro antes de desaparecer con la neblina que con cada segundo se hacía más espesa y gruesa.**_

"Se esfumo" Dijo Bianca sorprendida al no poder verlo por la neblina, entrecerró los ojos para tratar de verlo, pero aun así no pudo ver rastro de él.

**Kakashi al no poder detectarlo… camino enfrente de su equipo para usarse como cebo.**

"**Sensei?" Dijo Sakura apenas viendo a su sensei que estaba a unos metros de ella, en verdad no podía ver casi nada.**

"**El vendrá por mi primero" Dijo Kakashi mirando por todos lados, quizás pueda sentir la presencia en el último momento o antes que ataque.**

"**Pero quien es él?" Pregunto Natsuki al querer saber más de su contrincante.**

"**Zabuza Momochi, el líder de la unidad de asesinato de la aldea oculta entre la neblina… es un experto en la técnica asesinato silente." Termino de decir a lo que se acordaba del ninja contrincante, lo había leído en el libro Bingo, donde los ninjas renegados superando nivel Genin lo ponían en aquel libro para darle caza por traicionar su país.**

"**Silente?" Pregunto nuevamente Natsuki al no entender aquella palabra, que significa asesinato silente?**

"**Como su nombre lo indica… sucede en un instante y sin ningún sonido que advierte a nada" Recordando como muchos Ninjas de Konoha murieron a causa de esta técnica en la Guerras anteriores o batallas contra ninjas de esa aldea. **

"**Es tan rápido que te vas de esta vida sin darte cuenta de lo que paso en realidad, el Sharingan no puede neutralizar por completo, así que no bajen la guardia" Termino de decir haciendo que sus genin se sorprendan por tal técnica, tendrían que tener más cuidado en su entorno o morirían en cuestiones de segundos.**

"**Bueno… si fallamos solo perderemos nuestra vida" Dijo el Jounin casualmente como si el costo no importaba demasiado.**

"Como puede decir eso enfrente de sus alumnos" Dijo Deméter con la cara en blanco a tal conversación del sujeto enmascarado.

**Con los segundos que pasaban la neblina se hacía tan gruesa que apenas podían ver al final de su brazo, haciéndolos poniendo en guardia a todos los presentes.**

"**La neblina… se está poniendo cada vez peor" Dijo Sakura con miedo en sus palabras, ella apenas salió de la academia y se encontraba peleando contra un ninja experto en asesinato silencioso, como desearía volver a la aldea.**

"**Sensei!" Dijo en voz alta Sakura al ya no poder ver al Jounin, estaba parado enfrente de ella a unos cuantos metros, pero esta neblina lo dejo sin campo visual.**

"**Ocho puntos" Vino una voz que estaba en todos lados haciendo que todos estén en guardia aun mas "laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria superclavia, riñones, corazón…, ahora cual será mi punto de ataque" Dijo la voz de Zabuza que estaba en todo lados.**

Annabeth dejo de leer un poco porque su cuerpo empezó a temblar, en verdad la estaba asustando este sujeto, enzima ella con todos los presentes podían mirar todo lo sucedido, era como estar hay parados enfrente de la batalla.

Tanto Grover como Bianca empezaron a temblar junto a su compañera Semidiosa, Grover no pudo aguantar más y lanzo un _'Baahh' _con sus patas de cabra temblando por todo el lugar.

A pesar que los Dioses sabían que este sujeto no estaba presente, miraron por toda la pantalla al tratar de descubrir por donde estaba, incluso ellos no pudieron saber donde estaba este sujeto.

"Semidiosa!"Dijo Zeus con voz fuerte haciendo que la semidiosa deje de temblar para mirar al Rey de Dioses.

"S-si?" Pregunto con recelo al ver como el Dios de los truenos la miraba con esa mirada de fuerza.

"Sigue leyendo" Susurro tenebrosa mente haciéndola agarrar un escalofrió antes de tratar de volver a la lectura.

**Kakashi al ver como la neblina se ponía peor junto sus manos formando un sello, antes de expulsar tanto Chakra como sea, formando una corriente de energía azulada que empujaba la neblina lejos del campo visual tanto de el como la de su equipo.**

**Tanto el ojo de Sakura empezó a dilatarse al ver la expulsión de tanto Chakra, no podía moverse.**

Los Semidioses podían sentir el mismo síntoma de la peli rosada, a pesar que ellos estaban tan solo viendo, podían sentir ese poder en toda la sala de Olimpo, jurarían que tendría que matarse para liberar de tanta presión.

' _Usted está sofocando '_ Think Bianca sólo podía Moverse.

'_Si esto sigue así me volveré loca'_ Pensó Thalía en el mismo estado que lo demás.

Zoe no fue tan difícil quedar como los semidioses, pero el poder que liberaban esos ninjas la hiso paralizada por un momento antes de recordase a si misma que ya se enfrento con enemigos con el mismo nivel.

'_Pero que…, yo me enfrente con el Dios Ares y no expulsaba tanto poder, que está pasando'_ Pensó Percy con confusión recordando su pelea con el Dios de la guerra quien estaba siendo manipulado por el Titan Cronos.

Los Dioses entre cerraron los ojos al ver el poder que liberaba aquel sujeto, tenía el mismo poder que un Dios menor. Y eso que tan solo era un mortal, ni siquiera se podían imaginar un nivel Kage.

Athena al do hija vea cómo la podría Moverse, ascensor do poder divino para calmar la hija respiraba Quien do en gran medida, a pesar de que estos semidioses se enfrentaron los monstruos, el poder Verdadero el sin Dios incluido sin Dios era más bajo también, Ellos seguían SIENDO mortales .

Ares al mirar como el hijo de Poseidón se preguntaba una pregunta que ya suponía, decidió darle la respuesta con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

"Creías que ganabas a un Dios niñato?" Dijo Ares viendo como el hijo de Poseidón movía la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, en verdad era un tonto.

"P-pero yo" Trato de decir para ser interrumpido por el Dios de la Guerra.

"No seas tonto, en ese momento solo use la fuerza de un Semidiós con experiencia en batalla, ni siquiera use el poder de un Dios" Dijo Ares con arrogancia al ver como mato la confianza que tenía el joven Semidiós, lo dijo en voz alta para hacerles recordar que este niñato jamás vencería a un Dios al máximo nivel, incluso si es el niño de la profecía que tanto hablan.

Percy sintió como una gran parte de su confianza se perdió, el recordó como fue saludado por sus compañeros Semidioses al "Vencer" al Dios de la guerra, pero ahora se da cuenta que tan solo peleo en un nivel bajo. Grover al ver el estado que se encontraba el joven Semidiós le puso una mano al hombre trayéndole una sonrisa del príncipe del mar.

Poseidón miro a Ares con el ceño fruncido, eso no tenía por qué decirse, pero tenía que bajarle los humo de su hijo, cada vez que lo miraba podía mirar un poco de arrogancia creciendo con el tiempo.

"Annabeth hija, crees que puedes seguir leyendo?" Pregunto Athena seriamente, no quería obligar a su hija algo que no quería o podía hacer.

"S-si, puedo seguir" Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa al ver el amor en las palabras de Athena, al ver la sonrisa de su hija Athena sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad la hacía orgullosa.

' _**eh nunca sentí algo tan escalofriante ... si es USTED mi propia vida tan corta**_** 'Sakura piensa que ver cómo al mas Chakra liberado de los opositores para superar al Otro. **_**"Can PONE del pastel ... y morir"**_** pensamiento acabado que atraparlo al comando para matar el kunai, pero FUE interrumpido por una voz.**

"**Sakura… Cálmate yo te protegeré con mi vida, a todos ustedes… no permitiré que mis camaradas mueran" Dijo Kakashi dando vuelta su cabeza, para mostrar una sonrisa con el ojo que tiene una cicatriz en forma de U. "Confía en mi" Termino de decir tranquilizando a sus Genin, incluso Naruto que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa recordó en tranquilizarse un poco.**

"**Yo no estaría tan seguro" Dijo una voz detrás del cliente, haciendo que los ojos de todos agrandarse de repente por tal aparición de espaldas a todos ellos.**

"P-Pero que" Susurro Nico al ver como el sujeto apareció tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio.

Los Dioses miraron un poco de sorpresa a la aparición de este sujeto, solo tuvieron un momento de reaccionar antes de verlo aparecer.

"**Se Acabo" Susurro Zabuza antes de sujetar firmemente el mango de su espada gigante con la izquierda antes de intentar matarlos a todos con tan solo una vuelta de su espada.**

'_**No voy a llegar a tiempo, maldita sea'**_** Pensó Kakashi maldiciendo al estar lejos de su equipo y al de su enemigo, pero salió corriendo con la esperanza que llegaría justo a tiempo.**

"**¡Clang!" - Vino el sonido de 2 espadas al chocar o en este caso un Kunai con una espada.**

'_**Pero Que!' **_**Pensó Zabuza con los ojos agrandados al ver de quien pertenecía ese kunai, no fue otro que Naruto Namikaze con los ojos rojos con tomoes girando rápidamente, con su brazo izquierdo extendido con un kunai reteniendo la espada masiva.**

"**Hm" Pronuncio el joven peli rubio, antes de sentir que lo apuñalaron en su estomago por otro kunai del mismo Rubio con su otro brazo cual estaba disponible...**

**Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, sus compañeras como el cliente dieron un paso atrás de tal acto enfrente de sus ojos.**

**Naruto pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo gracias a que sintió una presencia a unos cuantos metros gracias a ser un sensor, al último momento pudo decir que desapareció y con eso activo su Sharingan para ver en cámara lenta a su adversario. Pudo jurar que sintió otra presencia en los arboles, tan rápido como la sintió desapareció, al final creía que era un imaginación suya.**

**Al sentir como una sustancia helada le caía por su mano derecha pensó en el último segundo, **_**'Helada?', antes de mirar lo que era aquella sustancia, para descubrir que era agua, haciendo que sus ojos se agranden por la sorpresa.**_

"Clonación de Agua" Dijeron Poseidón/Percy al mismo tiempo, eso era muy útil, porque nunca se le ocurrió antes!

"**Naruto!, atrás tuyo" Grito Sakura con terror al ver como el sujeto que apuñalo su compañero exploto tirando agua por todos lados, para ver el mismo sujeto apareciera atrás de su enamoramiento.**

**Naruto dando vuelta su cabeza rápidamente, miro con su ojo Sharingan izquierdo a otro Zabuza con el brazo extendido impulsando a su espada para que lo corte.**

"**Ahhh Arhhh" Escapo aquellas palabras por el esfuerzo de mover su espada pesada con su mano derecha, pero al final sonrió como un loco cuando vio que corto el cuerpo por la cintura en 2. Para darse cuenta que en vez de sangre, ERA AGUA!**

* * *

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-The Raising Fighting Spirit. ~ ~ ~

* * *

'_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clonación De Agua)… no puede ser' **_**Pensó Zabuza con los ojos agrandados al ver cómo fue engañado**

'_**Aun en la neblina…' **_**Pensó Zabuza al recordar por un breve momento aquellos ojos que lo miraban cuando el salto en el agua y empezó con el jutsu de la neblina, para después recordar cuando el apareció de espalda del joven Namikaze.**

'**El pudo ver atreves de mi ilusión y la copio en un instante' Pensó recordando como el uso el (**_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_**) y luego la copio con tan solo verla 1 vez, paro sus recuerdos al sentir la punta de un kunai en su garganta.**

"**No te muevas" vino la voz a espalda suya, esa voz era de la persona que copio todo con sus ojos, el era Naruto Namikaze con un kunai en su mano.**

"**Estas acabado" Dijo con los ojos fríos como el hielo a su contrincante que no se movía.**

"Wow, se ve tan rudo" Comento Silena con una sonrisa coqueta, recibiendo un asentimiento de Thalía, antes de taparse la boca con sus manos al recibir miradas de varias personas.

"No te avergüences hija, tu madre piensa lo mismo" Dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa, haciendo que los presentes masculinos en la sala salgan disparados por un chorro de sangre en la nariz.

~ ~ ~ Fin de Ost ~ ~ ~

'_**Kyaa, Naruto-Kun es tan Cool!' **_**Pensó la peli rosada al ver como el joven Namikaze se encontraba apuntando con un kunai a su enemigo.**

'… _**Imposible' **_**Pensó Natsuki al ver como su compañero de equipo nuevamente tomo la gloria en la batalla.**

**Kakashi se quedo quieto al ver como su Genin más prometedor engaño a un Jounin Elite como Zabuza, en verdad su alumno no dejaba de sorprenderlo, Salió de los pensamientos al oír la risa de Zabuza quien cada vez se reía más.**

"**Ha jajá, Acabado?" Dijo Zabuza con diversión en sus palabras, recibiendo unos ojos estrechados de Naruto. "no has entendido verdad?, Tu técnica no es nada más que una grosera imitación, nunca seré vencido por un simple Genin como tú." Termino de decir Zabuza viendo como eso afecto al joven Rubio, parece que no le gustaba ser subestimado.**

"Nadie le gusta ser subestimado" Dijo Apolo con cara de palo al escuchar ese comentario.

"Mucho menos a un joven con tales habilidades" Dijo Hera con simpatía, ella también estaría enojada si fue subestimada por cualquier persona.

"**Jajaj jajá… estas lleno de sorpresa niño, ya copiaste mi jutsu clon de agua mientras tu sensei daba ese discurso" Dijo al recordar como ese momento el Namikaze aprovecho ese segundo que nadie lo veía para mirar alrededor con su Sharingan.**

"**Muy hábil… debo reconocer, que hiciste ese momento para crear un clon para distraer mi atención" Dijo Zabuza para dar la vuelta su cabeza para mirar al joven Namikaze quien todavía tenía esos ojos helados. "Mientras tú te escondiste en la neblina, esperando que hiciera un movimiento… buen intento" termino de decir para explotar en una explosión de agua, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agranden por la sorpresa antes de sentir una presencia atrás de el.**

"**Pero a mí no me engañan tan fácil" Dijo otro Zabuza quien estaba a espaldas del Namikaze haciendo que se de vuelta rápidamente.**

"**Oigan ese también fue un clon!" Grito Natsuki con sorpresa, acaso cuando saldría el verdadero contrincante.**

**Reaccionando rápidamente se agacho fajo la estocada de la espada pasando por arriba suyo cortando algunos mechones rubios. Zabuza al ver su movimiento, cambio de mano distinta a su espada para dar media vuelta y patear al joven Namikaze, quien a pesar que lo contrarresto con su antebrazo fue elevado al aire.**

'**AHORA!' Pensó Zabuza corriendo a su objetivo quien estaba en el aire, saltando en el aire preparando para un jutsu.**

'_**No puedo creer que tiro al aire a Naruto tan fácilmente' **_**Pensó Natsuki al ver la fuerza de esa patada.**

**Kakashi al ver la difícil situación que quedo su alumno, salto al aire para tirarlo nuevamente a tierra, pero al hacer eso quedo suspendido al aire quien aprovecho Zabuza quien ya termino con los sellos.**

"**Suiton: **_**Suirō no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Prisión de Agua)**_**" Termino de decir Zabuza poniendo una mano enfrente de Kakashi quien aún seguía sorprendido para después el agua salga de la laguna y se eleve hasta el aire para encerrarlo en una prisión de agua. Bajando lentamente aun con el Jounin en la prisión de agua, decidió explicar las funciones de tal Jutsu.**

"**Esta prisión está hecha de agua… pero es más fuerte que el acero… es más difícil pelear cuando no puedes moverte, al principio creía que atraparía a ese Joven y amenazarlos que mate al viejo, pero ahora tu eres más de utilidad" Dijo Zabuza con una risa al final de la conversación.**

"**Pero primero, matare aquellos alumnos tuyos y después al cliente." Dijo para formar un sello con la mano izquierda que estaba disponible para decir un jutsu nuevamente. "**_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"**_** Termino de decir para después que el agua de la laguna empiece a subir antes de tomar su forma.**

'_**Ahhh, Es mucho más hábil de lo que yo creía'**_** Pensó Kakashi al ver como Zabuza creó varios clones de agua e ir en dirección de sus alumnos. **

"**Tu crees que usar esa bandana ninja te hace convertir un ninja?, cuando has estado entre la vida y la muerte tanta veces que ya no te molesta, entonces ya puedes decir que ya eres un ninja" Decía mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por su peinado.**

"**Cuando tu perfil ya es tan mortífero, que aparece en el libro Bingo… entonces hay te ganas el titulo Ninja, pero a ti llamarte ninja es ridículo" Dijo el clon de agua de Zabuza mientras hacia un sello conocido por todos, nuevamente la neblina empezó a aparecer en el campo de batalla.**

"**Escuchen, tomen al constructor de puentes y corran, no pueden ganar esta batalla… el está usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión" Decía Kakashi mientras sus alumnos lo escuchaban atentamente "Así que solo puede atacarlos con su clon de agua, pero el clon no puede alejarse de su cuerpo real, si ustedes se distancian de él no podrá seguirlos, ahora CORRAN!" Grito al final tratando que sus alumnos corran, no quería vivir su posible último momento viendo la muerte de sus alumnos.**

'_**Correr?' **_**Pensó Naruto apretando sus dientes de rabia**_** 'no eh entrenado toda mi vida para correr, así que no es una opción, esa haría impensable la oportunidad de rescatarlo'**_** Pensó Naruto al ver como su sensei se quedaba aquella prisión de agua.**

'_**No importa que tan rápido corramos o que tan lejos llegamos, el nos perseguirá y acabara con nosotros' **_**Pensó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.**

'_**Si intentamos la formación de defensa Manji nos tendrá rodeados en un instante' **_**Pensó nuevamente al recordar como Zabuza apareció a espaldas de ellos en un instante.**

'_**Es el fin' **_**Miro a sus compañeros de equipo quien estaban temblando por miedo al clon del sujeto que se acercaba junto a otros 2 clones mas. **_**'si peleamos solos estamos acabados, nuestra última oportunidad de sobrevivir es recostándolo' **_**Pensó al final antes de formar un sello conocido por su Sensei quien lo observaba.**

"A pesar que están en una situación que pueden morir, el piensa con claridad porque está tranquilo incluso en estas situaciones, material de un líder" Dijo Athena con aprobación al joven Namikaze, muchas personas murieron al no poder tranquilizarse en estas situaciones.

Los Dioses asintieron con la cabeza con aprobación a lo dicho por la Diosa de la Sabiduría, estas situaciones hay que guardar la calma en todo momento.

* * *

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-Tienes que ser fuerte ~ ~ ~

* * *

"_**Kai (Liberación)" al final de aquellas palabras sintió como su cuerpo se sintió tan ligero como una pluma, quitándose los sellos de gravedad le dio un gran impulso a su velocidad.**_

"_**Ahora!" Grito mientras activa nuevamente su Doujutsu, el Sharingan, saliendo corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, su velocidad era la de un Jounin clase Media.**_

Tanto los presentes de Olimpo quedaron con los ojos agrandados a tal velocidad, esa velocidad era una igual que la mayoría de los Dioses.

Los semidioses quedaron fascinados con tal velocidad increíble, esta velocidad podría acabar con todas las OEN Monsters fácilmente.

**Acercándose al primer clon de Zabuza, se agacho rápidamente esquivando una estocada para hacerlo explotar por una cortada del Kunai que tenía en su mano derecha, para después salir corriendo por los otros 2.**

**Mientras Naruto seguía corriendo hacia su objetivo, Natsuki quedo mirando a Zabuza con terror en todo su cuerpo.**

'_**Esto es un Ninja Jounin?, debo correr o me matara' **_**Pensó mientras estaba acostada al piso, decidiendo su decisión puso su mano derecha la cual estaba vendada en el piso antes de sentir un dolor en aquel lugar.**

"_**Aarrrghh" Siseo de dolor para después mirar su mano, la misma mano lo cual se hiso la herida con un juramento.**_

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

* * *

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-La tristeza y el dolor ~ ~ ~

* * *

**~ ~ ~ Flashback ~~~  
**

"_**Se los prometo, ante esta herida… jamás volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien más me rescate" Dijo Natsuki mientras se apuñalaba la mano derecha con el kunai que tenia "Jamás escapare"**_

* * *

"_**No estás herida verdad?, Miedosita" Dijo Naruto viéndola con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.**_

* * *

**~ ~ ~ Fin Flashback ~ ~ ~**

**Natsuki después de esos recuerdos se quedo mirando su bandana ninja lo cual se cayó cuando se resbalo y cayó en el piso al tener miedo del Ninja enemigo, en este momento veía como fue pisada por su enemigo enfrente de ella como si no fuera nada. Esa bandana representaba mucho para ella.**

**~ ~ ~ Flashback ~~~  
**

"**Yo quisiera… probar tu banda ninja sensei, por favor!" Dijo Natsuki con ojos de cachorros, en estos momentos se encontraba ella con su maestro de la academia, Iruka Umino.**

"**Esta Banda?" Pregunto Iruka agarrando la banda ninja que se encontraba en su frente "como crees, solo puedes usar la banda cuando te hayas graduado de la academia y te conviertas en un ninja" Termino Iruka con una sonrisa.**

* * *

"**Natsuki ven un momento quieres?" Dijo Iruka con algunos rasguños y heridas al enfrentarse a su compañero Mizuki al quien engaño a Natsuki para que robara el Pergamino Sagrado. "Tengo algo muy especial para ti" Termino mientras seguía sentado a espaldas en un tronco de un árbol.**

"**Felicidades" Dijo Iruka detrás de Natsuki, pudo ver como Natsuki estaba sorprendida al tener su banda ninja en su frente, al final sonrió por su alumna favorita "Estas Graduada."**

* * *

"**Están aprobados" Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en el ojo descubierto, que tomo forma de U, la primera prueba para formar el equipo 7.**

* * *

"**Eso es lo que pasa, el enemigo toma un rehén y tienes que tomar una decisión imposible" Dijo Kakashi en una conferencia cuando terminaron en una pequeña misión, para después alejarse y soltar a Sakura que tenia amarrada en su brazo "En cada misión, tu vida está en peligro"**

* * *

"**Convertirme en la primer mujer Hokage… así la gente tendrá que reconocerme y tratarme como si yo fuera alguien" Dijo Natsuki tocando su banda ninja mientras el equipo 7 y Tazuna la oían atentamente.**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ Fin Flashback ~ ~ ~**

'**Es cierto… yo soy una ninja' Dijo Natsuki apretando su mano derecha la cual tenía vendada por la herida que ella misma se cometió para hacer un juramento. ' Yo hice un juramento… jamás escapare!" Termino de pensar viendo a su enemigo con una nueva determinación para su futura vida Ninja.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

Annabeth paro de leer por un segundo, sonriendo al ver como esta joven se levantaba, desearía poder conocerla.

"Parece que esta niña no se rendirá ante nadie, muy sorprendente para alguien de su edad" Comento Hestia con una sonrisa al ver como la joven siguió levantándose, ese era el espíritu.

Hera levanto una ceja al ver tal determinación, ya le agradaba esta joven.

"Sra. Artemisa, crees que sería bueno tener a ella en las cazadoras si estuviera acá" Pregunto Zoe con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la determinación de esa joven, no muchos las tenían.

Artemisa miro por un breve segundo los ojos de la joven peli castaña rojiza, antes de sonreír, era parecida a ella, tanto físicamente pero también en espíritu, Jamás darse por vencido.

"Por supuesto" Dijo Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa, le agradaba ver a una joven de su género, demostrar su valía y determinación en el campo de batalla.

"**Natsuki No!" Grito Sakura viendo como Natsuki salió corriendo rápidamente hacia su enemigo.**

**Natsuki rápidamente salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el clon de su enemigo, agarrando un kunai de su porta kunais y se lo tiro al clon de agua de Zabuza, quien lo contrarresto con su espada antes de tirar una patada a la peli castaña quien salió volando antes de aterrizar alado de Sakura.**

"Hm, hasta hay llego su determinación, Jajaj" Rio Ares al ver como la patearon fácilmente, eso era una mujer, débiles, solo los hombres eran guerreros mientras las mujeres eran un pedazo de carne para él.

Tanto Diosas como semidiosas miraron a Ares con ira retenida en sus ojos, era tan desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo. Afrodita cerro los puños con tanta fuerza que juraría que saldría sangre divina (Sangre dorada), ella ya estaba pensando en una manera de liberarse de este sujeto, al final no sabía por qué se acostó con él en varias ocasiones.

Quizás fue porque su esposo (Hefesto) era tan feo que ella no quiso acostarse con él y agarro al único hombre que siempre quería sexo con ella. Pero decidió callarse, ella se liberaría de él en su momento.

"Ares" Llamo Hera a su hijo, Ares paro de reírse para mirar a su madre, dejo de reír al ver la aura azulada en ella y esa pequeña sonrisa que era retorcida y enfermiza.

Zeus al ver como estaba su esposa decidió alejarse lo más que pudo en su silla que estaba alado de la suya con cautela, ha visto esa fase de Hera, incluso el lo temía. Deseando toda la suerte a su hijo, la iba a necesitar.

"S-s-si?" Dijo Ares con tanta fuerza confianza que pudo reunir en este caso. El trato de mirar a los otros Dioses para que lo ayudaran, pero todos miraban para otro lado, Maldito Traidores!

"Cállate o te mato" Susurro Hera con frialdad haciendo temblar al Dios de la guerra que se encontraba en un bollo en su asiento. No quería recordar la golpiza que hiso su madre a él cuando la insulto en un momento de enojo, le rompió los brazos y piernas, y tuvo 1 ojo morado. Ese día aprendió a no faltar el respeto frente a su madre.

"V-voy a continuar" Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro, quien creía que la madre del Dios de la Guerra lo haría dejar en ese estado de susto.

'_**La bandana?... eso es lo que quería' **_**Pensó Sakura sorprendida de su compañera, ella arriesgo su vida tan solo por su protector en la frente.**

**Todos los presentes miraron como poco a poco se levantaba con esfuerzo, en verdad la sorprendía como la **_**'Dobe' **_**podía seguir peleando incluso cuando recibió un gran golpe.**

"Por que es mujer" Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, recibiendo asentimientos de todas las personas femeninas en aquella habitación.

"**Oye Tu… rarito sin cejas" Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa viendo al ver la marca de graduación en la frente del ninja sin cejas.**

"Jajaj jajá, Oh por Dios, que buen chiste aja" Rio locamente Apolo con Hermes quien estaba apuntando al ninja enemigo de esos jóvenes, en verdad recién se ha dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-The Raising Fighting Spirit ~ ~ ~

* * *

"**Escribe esto en el libro Bingo, La kunoichi que se convertirá en la primera mujer Hokage " Dijo Natsuki con un rastro de sangre que salía por su boca, pero no le importo, esto es su camino Ninja, atándose su protector de la frente dijo "Jamás retrocede, su nombre es Natsuki Maho" Termino de decir con una sonrisa de confianza al ver como Zabuza temblaba de ira.**

"**Naruto, tenemos que pelear juntos para ganarle" Dijo Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero de equipo quien dejo de pelear y desactivo su Doujutsu, ella sonrió también al ver como ella también ganaba gloria igual que Naruto.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

"**No sean tontos, su misión no es demostrar que tan valientes son… Sino proteger al constructor, No se salgan de la misión." Dijo con vos fuerte Kakashi al ver como sus alumnos arriesgaban su vida para mostrar su valía, acaso no entendían que podían morir?**

"**Constructor?" Pregunto Natsuki viendo como el Constructor de puentes agachaba la cabeza haciéndose tapar por su sombre de paja que llevaba, el constructor pensaba por unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza lentamente.**

"**Bueno… yo creo que todo esto paso por mí, por mi deseo de vivir… no voy a interferir en sus caminos" Dijo antes de levantar su rostro arriba mostrando como apretaba los dientes antes de decir "Olvídenme y hagan lo que consideren mejor … vallan y peleen por salvar a su sensei" Dijo en voz altas recibiendo sonrisas de los Genin.**

"**Jajaj, jeje… Jajaj" Se rio locamente Zabuza al oír las palabras de estos niños "Ustedes realmente no han aprendido nada verdad?... siguen jugando su jueguito, fingiendo ser ninjas " Dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda que la miraba en ese momento.**

"**Cuando yo tenía su edad, esta mano ya había triturado a muchos oponentes" Comento Zabuza sorprendiendo a los Genin**

"**Zabuza el demonio de la neblina… hace mucho en la aldea oculta entre la neblina mejor conocida como la aldea oculta entre la neblina de sangre, antes que un estudiante se convirtiera en Genin, tenía un examen final" Dijo Kakashi con ojos serio al ver la confusión de sus Genin.**

"**Que examen de graduación hablan" Dijo Sakura para ver como Zabuza empezó a reírse locamente de nuevo. Este sujeto en verdad le hacía temblar de miedo todo su cuerpo.**

"**Que tan sorprendente puede ser ese examen de graduación, nosotros también tuvimos un examen de graduación" Comento Natsuki al no ver que tan sorprendente es aprender 3 Ninjutsu para aprobar la academia.**

"**Jajaj... jajá" Rio con los ojos cerrado haciendo fruncir el ceño de la peli castaña rojiza.**

"**Y tuvieron que aniquilar a los demás estudiantes para aprobar?" Pregunto Zabuza abriendo los ojos mirando aquellos ojos azules que estaban agrandados por la sorpresa.**

"W-q- Que!" Dijo en voz alta Grover con temor viendo aquel sujeto.

"**Imaginen jóvenes ninjas como ustedes, comiendo juntos, entrenando juntos, y que al termino llegue un examen final… solo que cambiaria las reglas, que no podías descansar hasta que tu oponente, el que fue tu amigo, que compartió tus sueños, ahora sería el o tu" Mientras hablaba recordando aquel examen, Sakura empezó a temblar de miedo al pensar que haya un examen así, eso no era humano.**

"Eso… eso es muy cruel" Dijo Bianca al pensar que tendría que matar a sus compañeros en el campamento mestizo.

"**Hace diez años, en la aldea oculta entre la neblina (Kirigakure), el examen de graduación cambio, un año antes nació una maldad oscura en la academia de terror, " Dijo Kakashi recibiendo una mirada confundida de Sakura, quien pregunto **

"**Que terror hablan?" Pregunto Sakura al reponerse de su susto un poco para hacer aquella pregunta que la intrigaba.**

"**Sin pausa y vacilación, un joven muchacho que aun no era ninja, se acerco a la clase y derroto y mato a 100 estudiantes" Dijo Kakashi al recordar sobre la historia de ese examen de graduación.**

**Zabuza quien estaba con el rostro oscurecido levanto la cabeza mirando al cielo por un momento "Si lo recuerdo, se sintió tan " Decía antes de mirar a Natsuki y Naruto para decir las próximas palabras "BIEN!" Termino de decir haciendo que tanto los 2 Genin dieran un paso atrás con los kunais enfrente suyo, este sujeto los quería matar en este instante.**

Tanto los semidioses retrocedieron ante la imagen de aquel sujeto, acaso mato a tanto jóvenes para aprobar el examen, era era un Demonio.

Los Dioses apretaron los puños con ira para aquel ninja, al saber tal atrocidad hacían en esos tiempos Ninjas, en verdad había gente que le gustaba matar.

"**Ya me tienes cansado" Se escucho un susurro en el aire para ver que esa voz venia de Naruto quien levanto su rostro para mostrar una gran seriedad.**

"**Ya me tienes Arto!" Grito el joven Namikaze para crear un Kage Bunshin alado suyo sin sellos de manos, sorprendiendo a Natsuki que no podía llegar a ese nivel todavía.**

**Formando unos sellos de mano rápidamente grito "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Gran Bola De Fuego)" Grito mientras inflaba su pecho para tirar una gran bola de fuego quien se dirigía al verdadero Zabuza, el clon de agua intento parar el jutsu pero se evaporo a lo caliente que estaba esa bola de fuego.**

**Zabuza a pesar que quería mostrar confianza, tuvo que admitir que ese jutsu superaba a otros, formando sellos con su mano izquierda disponible, rápidamente pronuncio su jutsu**

"**Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de cañón)" Una bala de agua del mismo tamaño de la bola de fuego salió disparado de Zabuza, al chocar tanto Jutsu una gran explosión de neblina apareció en el campo de batalla.**

* * *

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-Aparición de Talentos ~ ~ ~

* * *

"**Yo te recomendaría que sueltes a mi sensei" Vino una voz sorprendiendo a Zabuza como a Kakashi, ni si quiera se han dado cuenta que había alguien, no se escucho ningún sonido de pasos o caminata!**

**Naruto se encontraba nuevamente con un Kunai en su cuello, pero esta vez estaba seguro que no era un clon, solo el verdadero.**

**Zabuza al no ver otra escapatoria soltó el jutsu agregando tanto chakra haciendo explotar en agua, salpicando a los presentes, uso ese momento para alejarse tanto del joven Peli Rubio y el Jounin como sea posible, aprovechando la neblina lo cual seguía hay.**

**Kakashi al ver que la neblina desaparecía poco a poco para mirar a Zabuza quien se alejaba aprovecho este momento, formando unos sellos de manos para el jutsu requerido.**

"**Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de cañón)" Pronuncio Kakashi para liberar una gran bola de agua salió expulsada a gran velocidad como un cañón, Zabuza al seguir corriendo no se dio hasta el último momento lo cual salto en el aire pero fue golpeando el jutsu en su pierna derecha.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

"Increíble" Dijo Percy viendo como escupió una bola de agua para crecer de inmediato antes que llegara a su enemigo, decidió recordar esa parte de estos jutsus o técnicas para tratar de copiarla en el futuro.

'_**Maldición, no pude esquivarla justo a tiempo'**_** Pensó Zabuza al ver como su pierna derecha quedo entumecida por completo, ni siquiera pudo sentirla.**

**Tratando de ver que tenía algunos rasguños y contusiones en su cuerpo y enfrentarse a 2 personas con el mismo nivel, decidió huir por el momento, pero paro al escuchar 2 voces sincronizadas, dándose vuelta pudo ver tanto a ese rubio y al Jounin haciendo los mismos sellos al mismo tiempo.**

"**Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu (****Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Vortex Gigante de Agua)****" para una gran ola de agua se forme en el aire para ir directamente a Zabuza quien estaba paralizado al ver tal jutsu por 2 ninjas se acercaba.**

**La expulsión de tanta agua lo mando a expulsar con el agua viajando a grandes velocidades por cientos de metros mandándolo lejos en otra parte del bosque.**

**Tanto Sakura como Natsuki protegieron al cliente agarrándolo para que no sean empujados por las grandes olas que aparecieron al hacer tal jutsu.**

**Una gran ola choco contra algunos árboles que se encontraba a cientos de metros del equipo 7, para después calmarse y mostrar a una Zabuza débil respirando con dificultad para ser interrumpido por 4 Kunais clavándose en sus brazos y piernas, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.**

"**Se acabo" Apareció Kakashi junto con su equipo 7 y el cliente cuando las olas del agua se calmo para mostrar tierra mojada.**

"**Maldita Se…" No pudo terminar su oración por ser clavado 2 agujas senbon en su cuello, haciendo expulsar sangre por todas partes.**

**El equipo 7 se quedo sorprendido a tal ataque tan repentino, mirando donde venían el ataque pudieron ver a un joven de 12 años con un kimono verde azulado y una máscara Anbu.**

**Kakashi rápidamente salto alado de Zabuza para tomar la respiración en su cuello para ver si aún seguía con vida, para ver que ni siquiera respiraba.**

" **Ninguna pantano Tiene vital "PLAZO Kakashi Mirando al joven ANBU del signo de Kirigakure.**

"**Gracias, venía siguiendo a Zabuza desde hace mucho tiempo, soy un ninja Rastreador" Termino de decir la persona enmascarada.**

"**Que es eso?" Dijo Natsuki recibiendo un suspiro de fastidio de la peli rosada al tener que explicarle.**

"**Un ninja rastreador es un ninja especial que cazan a ninjas renegados de su país o aldea para sacarle los secretos que los ninjas perverso se llevan con él, los rastreadores están especialmente para cazarlos y matarlos para que ese secreto de su país no salga a publico." Dijo Sakura con un dedo al aire explicando las cosas que la mayoría de las personas sabían.**

"**Correcto, yo soy un ninja elite de la aldea oculta entre la neblina (Kirigakure) y era mi obligación de detener a Zabuza" Termino de decir para de repente que Natsuki salga corriendo enfrente del joven respirando pesadamente para apuntarlo y gritar.**

'_**Este joven no supera la edad de Natsuki… este joven es otra cosa'**_** Pensó con cautela Kakashi al ver como su cuerpo solo era la de un joven de 12.**

* * *

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-La tristeza y el dolor ~ ~ ~

* * *

"**Quien te crees que eres" Grito Natsuki viendo al joven enmascarado con enojo recibiendo miradas sorprendida de su equipo y del cliente.**

"**Que no me estás oyendo?" Grito Natsuki nuevamente con enojo.**

"**Tranquila Natsuki, el no es nuestro enemigo" Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a Natsuki.**

"**Ese no es el punto, que no vio lo que hiso así como así, Zabuza era inmenso y poderoso como algún tipo de monstruo, y este chico que no es mayor que yo, acabo con Zabuza con un movimiento como si no fuera nada, digo que nos hará a nosotros, nosotros estamos muy inseguros… no sabemos nada, como quiere que entienda eso!" Grito con frustración los acontecimientos que pasaron.**

"Crees que fuera por ver una muerte tan fácil o ver como un joven de la misma edad lo mato en su momento de debilidad?" Pregunto Bianca a Nico quien se quedaba pensando por aquella pregunta.

"Seguro fue por ambas cosas, debe sentirse confundido a tal situación" Dijo Thalía apagando las dudas de Bianca quien se quedo pensando, ella mato a un monstruo cuanto tenía 13 y estaba en el campamento mestizo, ella se sintió mal también, tomo una vida aunque sea de un monstruo.

"**Bueno aun que no lo entiendas, así son las cosas Natsuki" Dijo Kakashi con simpatía mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de su alumna "En este mundo donde gobierna la muerte y asesinatos fácilmente, hay muchachos que son más jóvenes que tu… pero son más fuerte que yo" Termino de decir Kakashi, mientras miraba por un breve segundo a Naruto.**

"**Ahora me encargo yo, hay muchos secretos dentro de este cuerpo los cuales no tienen que caer en las manos equivocadas, Adiós" Dijo el Enmascarado para después irse en un Shunshin no jutsu.**

**Natsuki rápidamente se acerco donde se había ido para caer de rodillas y golpear el suelo con ira.**

"**Que estamos haciendo aquí, no somos nada, no puedo creerlo" Dijo Natsuki con enojo, ella era muy lejos para ser considerado un ninja, muy lejos.**

"Debe sentirse muy débil a comparación de ese sujeto y su rival Naruto" Dijo Hermes ganando miradas de interrogación de los Dioses.

Hermes suspiro al ver como recibía esas miradas antes de explicar lo que él piensa.

"Ella cree que no hiso nada durante esta pelea, mientras su compañero Naruto peleo con su sensei y fue él quien lo rescato, ella debe sentirse mal al ver que no fue de mucha utilidad" Dijo Hermes mirando a la joven quien seguía golpeando el piso con enojo.

"**Guarda tu enojo para tu próximo enemigo" Dijo Kakashi agarrando del brazo derecho de la joven peli castaña antes que siga golpeando el mismo suelo.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

"**Vámonos de aquí" Dijo antes de caminar para parar un momento al sentir como su cuerpo gano un gran extremo de cansancio antes de caerse sobre la tierra mojada.**

**~~~ Fin del capítulo ~~~**

**Uff por fin termine de hacer este capítulo, en verdad fue largo. xD**

**Como verán este capítulo es diferente a los demás, es más extendido pero también agregue nuevo material en la lectura, puse tanto reacciones, pensamientos y un poco de acción. Natsuki solo quiere ser reconocido así que no es un bashing a ella.**

**También agregue Soundtrack/Ost, comenten si les gusto. Pero no solo eso, también aparecerá música que no es de animes que las agregare en su momento que crea que sea oportuno.**

**También aviso que la historia tendrá frases, Soundtrack y personajes de otros animes para agregar más entretenimiento a la historia, también aparecerán nuevos poderes.**

**También uniré algunos materiales de Gof of War en la historia, ese videojuego habla también sobre los Dioses o titanes que me va a ayudar para continuar esta historia.**

**Aviso: sobre cuando Naruto será realmente muy poderoso, bueno ami me gusta que lleve años de entrenamientos intensivos para que cada vez agregue a su fuerza, no quiero darle toda la fuerza de repente o arruina la historia, llevara años para ser realmente fuerte como pienso hacerlo.**

**Mas misterios y preguntas aparecen con la continuación de los capítulos, e.e Próximo capitulo Pronto! Bye.**


	8. Protegiendo

Aviso: gracias por los comentarios, me da mucha felicidad al ver cómo me dan concejos/criticas o felicitaciones.

**No soy dueño de Percy Jackson o Naruto, ni de juegos que se presente en esta historia.**

"Naruto." Comentarios Del Olimpo.

'Naruto' Pensamientos Del Olimpo.

******"Naruto." Comentarios Del Libro.  
' Naruto.' Pensamientos Del Libro.**

Capitulo 8.

~~~ Comienza Capitulo 8 ~~~

"**Vámonos de aquí" Dijo antes de caminar para parar un momento al sentir como su cuerpo gano un gran extremo de cansancio antes de caerse sobre la tierra mojada.**

Termino de leer la joven Semidiosa, para después dar vuelta la página siguiente, se preguntaba que sucedería en el próximo capítulo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, pronto se enteraría, en verdad ella era como su madre… una adicta a la lectura y conocimientos.

**~~~ Egipto, hace 1 día ~~~**

"**Vámonos de aquí" Dijo antes de caminar para parar un momento al sentir como su cuerpo gano un gran extremo de cansancio antes de caerse sobre la tierra mojada.**

"Interesante…" Comento una voz femenina, esta persona se encontraba sentada en una silla de mármol enfrente de una ventana grande haciendo que la luz del sol entre por toda la habitación, aprovechando la luz del sol para leer un libro conocido, alado suyo se encontraba una mesa de mármol blanco con algunas tazas de té. Esta persona era Rhea un Titanide (Mujer Titan), la madre de Zeus y de otros Dioses.

**(Aviso: para saber cómo es la apariencia de Rhea, Imagínense a Rhea de God Of War)**

Este libro le interesaba mucho, pero aun se preguntaba por qué las Parcas se lo dio hace unos días, aun recordaba como aparecieron de repente con un paquete.

**~ ~ ~ Flashback **

_Una pelinegra con un vestido blanco de seda estaba regando a las plantas del jardín donde se encontraba atrás de su mansión, antes que sus ojos azules eléctricos se dirigían dentro de su mansión de color blanca, acercándose lentamente en su living, pudo ver tres figuras que era muy conocidas para ella, estas 3 personas eran: Cloto, Laquesis, Átropos. Mejor Conocidas como las Parcas._

_Actualmente llevaban capuchas negras tapando tanto sus cuerpos como sus rostros, la del solo se inclino cortes mente antes de caminar enfrente y entregarle un paquete chico, ella miro a las Parcas con una ceja levantada antes de decidir abrir aquel paquete._

_Al abrir el paquete mostraba ser un libro, el libro parecía ser viejo, pero estaba en buen cuidado, al sacarlo completamente pudo ver el titulo, antes de decidir leerlo en voz alta._

"_**La Historia Del Nidaime Juubi No Ookami**_**"** _Dijo en voz alta, por que las Parcas le daría este libro?._

"_Que significa esto" Comento Rhea confundida, han pasado más de cientos de años desde que recibió una visita de las Parcas._

"_Mi Señora, le hemos entregado este libro, lo cual ya entregamos a los Dioses del Olimpo para que conozcan el pasado del mundo al cual conocemos" Dijo Cloto mientras daba un paso al frente para después inclinarse cortésmente… antes de pararse para volver donde sus hermanas estaban paradas._

'_En el Olimpo… que tan importante es este libro para incluso darlo en el Olimpo donde se encuentran los Dioses.' Pensó con dudas la Reina de los titanes antes de mirar como las Parcas desaparecían poco a poco._

"_Recuerda, Mi Señora" Dijeron al unisonó las Parcas mientras se hacían transparente mostrando que ya se iban del hogar de la Titanide. "Los hilos del destino han comenzado a tejerse de manera misteriosa, determinando un futuro incierto… y un guerrero olvidado, despertar de su largo sueño." Terminaron para después desaparecer completamente._

_Las únicas dudas que tenia era quien era aquel guerrero olvidado, la única manera de encontrar aquella respuesta era leer el mencionado libro._

**~~~ Olimpo ~~~**

'_**Creo que use demasiado mi Sharingan'**_** Pensó un Jounin despierto pero exhausto que en estos momentos se encontraba acostado en una habitación simple, si lo que el suponía… esta debe ser la casa del cliente.**

**Aclarándose la vista con su único ojo normal descubierto, pudo ver con claridad como una mujer joven de unos 29 años, esta persona era Tsunami la hija de Tazuna **

**(Recuerden no explicare sobre la vestimenta o apariencia, excepto que lo cambie a diferencia del anime)**

"**Despertando eh… se encuentra bien?" Pregunto la joven mujer, conocida como Tsunami.**

"**Eh estado mejor, pasara una semana antes que pueda moverme normalmente" Comento el peli plateado antes de tratar de sentarse, para sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por el cansancio de su batalla anterior, en verdad Zabuza era un oponente duro de derrotar.**

"**Ya ve, será mejor que no se mueva… así que descanse" Dijo Tsunami con las manos en las caderas con un ceño fruncido, recibiendo un **_**'está bien'**_** del Jounin.**

"Wow, a pesar que no es su mujer ni nada de eso, ella lo mando y él lo obedeció rápidamente" Dijo Grover sorprendido.

"Que esperabas, las mujeres mandamos" Dijo Thalía con una pequeña sonrisa trayendo mas sonrisas de las presentes femeninas de la habitación, mientras los hombres solo pudieron agachar la cabeza, después de todo era verdad.

"**Miren… " Vino la voz de una peli rosada acompañada de sus compañeros junto a un cliente que los seguía de atrás "Parece que sensei volvió en si"**

"**Escuche Sensei" Dijo Sakura para sentarse a lado de la cama donde se encontraba su Jounin-sensei "Su Sharingan es sorprendente en verdad… pero si lo degasta tanto tal vez no vale la pena usarlo" Termino de decir la joven Genin recibiendo un asentimiento de su sensei, en parte su alumna tenía razón.**

"**Bueno, el venció a uno de los más poderosos asesinos ninjas, así que creo que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo" Termino de decir Tazuna con una sonrisa, en verdad el equipo que contrato era fuerte, quizás aun había esperanza para su hogar.**

"**No lo creo" Vino la voz de un peli rubio quien se encontraba mirando al piso seriamente, su rostro mostraba un gran grado de concentración.**

"Y ahora que es lo que está mal" Dijo Percy con cansancio, siempre tenía que ser la última palabra esta persona, una persona quien estaba empezando a odiar al ver cómo le prestaban atención al joven ese y no a él.

Los semidioses después de escuchar las palabras del hijo del Dios de los mares, suspiraron por dentro, su actitud odiosa estaba empezando a molestar incluso a ellos mismo, que es lo que tenía con este joven.

Los Dioses pudieron ver como el joven semidiós empezaba a odiar al joven peli rubio, pero porque?, no lo sabían.

Athena entrecerró los ojos cada vez que miraba el joven semidiós, no le agradaba ese joven y mucho menos que este cerca de su hija.

"**Por qué dices eso chico?" Pregunto Tazuna con temor en sus palabras, como es posible que ese sujeto no sea derrotado, incluso el mismo vio como fue muerto ante sus ojos.**

"Por eso digo" Dijo Percy con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como todo esta yendo para hacer quedar mal al joven Namikaze.

"**Kakashi-Sensei" Dijo Naruto con una voz seria, recibiendo una mirada de atención tanto de su sensei como la de todos los presentes en la habitación.**

"**Acaso los Anbu rastreadores no tendrían que matar al cuerpo del fugitivo en el acto, ese joven solo uso senbon, un arma ninja la cual no está destinado para matar, sino para paralizar, como es posible que usted dijo que no tenia pulso vital después de sufrir 3 senbon en su cuello." Dijo el Peli rubio recordando como lo leyó en un pergamino en la biblioteca del Clan Namikaze, no solo guardaban tanto información sobre técnicas o estrategias, sino también sobre el sistema Shinobi, algo que le ayudaría en el futuro, como en esta misión.**

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, el joven hijo del mar empezó apretar sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus dedos queden blancos por la fuerza que se implicaba, decidió por el momento guardar silencio, cuando llegue su oportunidad… la aprovecharía.

**Kakashi asintió seriamente para después ser interrumpido por la voz de Natsuki.**

"**Que hacen exactamente estos rastreadores" Pregunto Natsuki, ella también quería saber sobre la plática que hablaba su sensei con su compañero, no quería quedar afuera!.**

"**Los rastreadores especiales Anbus, su deber es limpiar y eliminar el cuerpo de un ninja renegado" Mientras explicaba la historia, tanto sus alumnas como Tazuna empezaron a imaginarse a unos hombres enmascarados dejando a un cuerpo de un ninja ser comido por los cuervos para después demostrar que no queda nada.**

"**El cuerpo de un Shinobi Perverso tiene muchos secretos, Ninjutsu, Chakra, medicinas especiales usadas en sus cuerpos… esos son los secretos de su aldeas, si sus enemigos lo encontraran estarían en grande peligro."**

"Exacto" Dijo Athena con un asentimiento, ella era la Diosa de la Guerra pasiva, eso de sacar información no era nada nuevo en una guerra, incluso una batalla.

_**(AVISO: Ares es el Dios de la guerra violenta, mientras Athena Diosa de la guerra pasiva.)**_

"**Por ejemplo, si yo muriera en manos de un enemigo ellos tratarían de analizar mi Sharingan" **

"Acaso pueden sacar información de una persona muerta?" Dijo Nico sorprendido, capas que había un jutsu capaz de robar información cuando estaba muerto, esperaba que le respondan en la historia si era así.

"**En el peor de los casos… mi jutsu seria robado por completo y usado en contra de mi aldea, prevenir eso es el deber de los rastreadores, para mantener los secretos de la aldea a salvo, si un ninja traiciona su aldea… los Shinobi rastreadores lo encuentran, lo eliminan y desaparecer en las mínimo rastro de su existencia." Termino la conferencia para ver como sus genin le prestaban atención, esta información era muy importante, no solo por los rangos sino como un aviso si serás un ninja renegreado, serias buscado para siempre.**

"**Realmente es importante?" Pregunto Sakura con dudas, recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes, acaso no escucho la plática?.**

"**Piénsalo, acaso sabes lo que ha hecho ese rastreador a Zabuza?" Pregunto Kakashi mirando a la peli rosa quien se quedo pensando por un segundo.**

"**Bueno, se lo llevo o no?" Dijo tontamente sin saber cómo responder, acaso eso era bueno cierto?**

"**Exacto, si ellos dicen lo que son, tendría que trabajar en el cuerpo de Zabuza en el acto, pero en cambio se lo llevo." Dijo Naruto, esto solo significaba una cosa, algo que se lo venia venir.**

"Parece que alguien siempre está atento en la conversaciones" Athena dijo en voz baja, recibiendo miradas de algunas Diosas, a ella le agradaba los hombres que eran atentos e inteligente, no era su culpa, ella misma era un ratón de la biblioteca.

"**Que es lo que están tratando de decir" Dijo Natsuki confundida sobre la platicas de ellos 2.**

"**Eso significa que Zabuza no está muerto" Comento seriamente el peli plateado haciendo que tanto sus alumnas como el cliente se asusten, acaso no murió ese monstruo?**

"Como no está muerto, si vimos como murió por esos palitos de hierro" Dijo Percy confundido para mirar como todos lo miraban, palitos de hierro?, que carajo.

"Voy a seguir leyendo, capaz que aclare tus preguntas, palitos de hierro" Dijo Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa al burlarse del semidiós que llevaba un sonrojo de vergüenza.

"**Como dijo Naruto-Kun, usted reviso los puntos vitales y dijo que estaba muerto!" Grito Sakura del miedo, ella no quería enfrentarse de nuevo con una persona así.**

"**Solo fue un estado temporal, para simular su muerte" Decía mientras recordaba como ponía 2 dedos en su cuello esperando recibir un pulso, pero no sintió nada en ese momento "Las armas que los rastreadores usan son llamadas. Senbon. Pueden penetrar muy profundo pero raramente matan a alguien a menos que le den un órgano vital, no en el cuello."**

"**Esos Senbon son agujas modificadas de las agujas usadas para tratamiento médico como la acupuntura, los rastreadores son entrenados para conocer cada detalle del cuerpo humano y hacer que el corazón humano se detenga temporalmente mientras el cuerpo aun está vivo es algo fácil para ellos"**

"Increíble" Dijo Hermes sorprendido llamando la atención de los presentes, suspirando, decidió explicarlo "Estas personas en el libro saben mucho del cuerpo humano, a pesar que en esta época saben muchas cosas que antes, estos Shinobi son del pasado, y saben mucho mas de medicina que los de esta época" Termino recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes sorprendido, no lo habían notado pero tenía razón.

"Supongo que eso sería por que vienen de una época que se trata de asesinato y muerte por todos lados" Empezó Athena con ojos serios llamando la atención de los demás "Para sobrevivir tienen que entrenar a una edad temprana y le meten tanta información como puedan para que sobrevivan en ese mundo" Dijo Athena con lastima, esos niños ya estaban entrenados para matar. Era matar o ser matado.

"**Eso significa que el rastreador no buscaba matar a Zabuza, estaba tratando de salvarlo." Termino Kakashi respirando pesadamente, toda la explicación también lo canso.**

"**Estas exagerando no lo crees?" Dijo Tazuna con una mano al aire, este ninja que contrato se parecía muy paranoico.**

"**Para no levantar sospecha, el ninja se prepara rápidamente… la duda es el inicio del desastre, todos los Shinobi lo saben" Dijo Kakashi antes de notar como Natsuki apretaba los puños mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, parecía que quería derrotarlo en el próximo combate.**

**Aunque no era el único, también pudo ver como Naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa, quizás quería enfrentarse a alguien como Zabuza para medir su propia fuerza, eso lo tendría que averiguar más adelante.**

"**Es por eso que los voy a entrenar, a pesar que estoy esta forma aun puedo entrenarlos, además ustedes maduraron mucho, en especial tu Natsuki" Dijo Kakashi con una U en el ojo demostrando que estaba sonriendo, trayendo una sonrisa de la joven peli castaña.**

"**Todos ustedes van a morir" Vino la voz de un niño 8 años, todos pararon la conversación para mirar al niño que hablo de repente para después continuar "Todos van a morir, gato y sus hombres volverán, los encontrara y los exterminaran" Dijo el niño viendo fríamente a todos los del equipo 7.**

"Pobre niño, ya perdió las esperanza" Dijo Hestia con cara triste al ver como el joven no tenia esperanza en su rostro, como si se rindió de pelear.

"**Inari!" Grito en forma de advertencia su madre Tsunami. El joven niño estaba alado de su abuelo quien lo abrazo para después hablar sobre los hombres de gato.**

"**Que estás diciendo niñato, tu sabes lo que es un súper ninja, soy yo solo que mucho mejor" decía Natsuki mientras se levantaba y apuntaba con un dedo al joven niño que la miraba "algún día voy a ser Hokage, ese tal gaco, plato, gato o como se llame no es contrincante para un héroe real como yo" Termino para después mirarlo que el joven niño estaba con los ojos ocultos por su gorro.**

"Jajá" Rio Hermes con Apolo al ver como trataba de llamar correctamente a su enemigo, en verdad esta joven le hacía reír.

"**Hm, no es cierto eso de los héroes, tú tienes solo esas ideas estúpidas" Dijo ahora conocido como inari mientras se retiraba a su habitación en forma oscura.**

**Dejando a una Natsuki rabiosa de ira siendo parada por Sakura, mientras los demás solo se quedaron en silencio, algunos preguntándose qué le pasaba, otros sin darle importancia, en caso de Naruto.**

**~~~ 1 hora después, parte del bosque ~~~**

"**Bien, el entrenamiento es este, comenzaremos con una revisión de Chakra, la fuente básica del poder de un ninja" Comento Kakashi de parado con la ayuda de unos muletas. **

"**Eso ya lo sabemos" Dijo Natsuki con cara de palo, esto le enseñaron en la academia.**

"**Su entrenamiento de hoy consiste en manejar una cantidad precisa de chakra en una parte precisa de su cuerpo, esto es control de chakra, su objetivo es poner chakra en sus pies y caminar sobre un árbol sin las manos" Comento Sorprendiendo a sus alumnas, pero también noto que Naruto tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.**

"Caminar sobre los arboles sin la ayuda de las manos, acaso eso es posible?" Comento Bianca sorprendida, se preguntaba lo que podía hacer con esa habilidad si la tuviera.

"Si pudieron caminar sobre el agua, dudo que no sea posible caminar sobre algo solido" Dijo Annabeth recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre, ella si era su hija.

"Cool" Dijo Grover con fascinación, se preguntaba si él podría lograrlo algún día hacer eso.

Los Dioses también estaban sorprendido por esa habilidad, primero caminar sobre el agua y ahora sobre los arboles o paredes, que mas podían hacer, traer un meteorito desde el cielo?

**Tirando 3 Kunais se los tiro rápidamente enfrente de sus alumnos quien se los quedo mirando.**

"**Usen esos mismo kunais para marcar hasta donde llegan escalando el árbol, si no llegan traten de superar su antigua marca" Comento Kakashi viendo como sus alumnas agarraron los kunais para después mirar el árbol con determinación.**

**Natsuki agarro el kunai y formo un sello de mano para concentrar el Chakra hacia sus pies, para luego correr rápidamente hacia el árbol junto con su compañera de equipo, que tan solo dio unos pasos antes de caerse.**

"**Si lo logre!" Grito Sakura desde la rama del árbol de alado, se encontraba sentada mirando desde abajo para ver como su enamoramiento ni siquiera se movió.**

"**Donde vas Naruto-Kun?" Pregunto Sakura viendo como el joven peli rubio se iba a un lugar mucho más alejado del bosque.**

"**Me voy a entrenar, ese ejercicio de escalar los arboles sin las manos lo aprendí cuando tenía 6 años, me voy a entrenar algo mas difícil." Decía sin darse la vuelta, el tenia un objetivo que cumplir, no tenia que perder el tiempo.**

"A la edad de 6, en verdad si es un genio" Dijo Ares con una pequeña sonrisa, el respetaba a las personas con mucho poder, este joven superaba a los demás sin dudas.

"**Tsk" Escupió Natsuki, Naruto siempre estaba a pasos gigantesco de ella, primero tenía que cumplir con este ejercicio para acercarse un poco más al nivel de Naruto, no dejaría que ese chico sin emoción le gane, de veraz.**

"Que buena rivalidad se está formando entre los 2, aunque creo que todavía Naruto no la está reconociendo, pero cambiara pronto" Comento Deméter con una pequeña sonrisa, esta rivalidad le está empezando a entretener.

'_**Ya me lo venia venir, el está bien entrenado desde una edad temprana, después esta Sakura, solo subió de una vez pero eso es solo por tener un gran bajo de cantidad de Chakra… si lo que pienso es correcto, tendría un poco más que los aldeanos'**_** Pensó Kakashi viendo a sus alumnos para después a su alumna lo cual respiraba pesadamente por hacer tan sola vez una vez el ejercicio.**

"Parece que incluso los civiles tienen Chakra, pero por lo que dijo, tienen una cantidad insignificante." Comento Hermes tratando de sacar aun mas información de la propia historia.

"**Espera Naruto-Kun" Llamo Sakura tratando de bajarse del árbol para después ser interrumpida por su sensei.**

"**Sakura!" Llamo fuertemente Kakashi para después ver como Sakura le prestó atención. **

"**Quiero que sigas haciendo el ejercicio de escalar los arboles sin manos, a pesar que lo hiciste en el primer intento, solo es porque tienes poco Chakra, al agotar el Chakra crece un poco más, trata de seguir haciendo el ejercicio para que tus reservas crezcan mas" Termino Kakashi mientras se sentaba y sacaba un libro naranja conocido.**

**Sakura al escuchar la orden y consejo de su sensei, volvió a hacer lo que lo mando, *suspiro*, parece que tendría que esperar otro momento para acercarse a su Naruto-Kun.**

**~~~ Al Día Siguiente, Puente ~**

"**Tazuna necesito hablarte" Dijo la voz de un constructor madurado.**

"**Sobre qué?" Dijo Tazuna mientas se secaba el sudor de su rostro, estaba trabajando desde temprano para terminar el puente lo mas antes posible.**

"**Me salgo" Dijo el Civil trayendo unos gritos de enfado de Tazuna.**

"**Cada día que estoy aquí… arriesgo mi vida, gato y sus hombres vendrán en cualquier momento, tengo una familia que tengo que cuidar, al principio lo hice por nuestra amistad pero ahora no creo poder seguir." Decía mientras desviaba la mirada de Tazuna, le traía vergüenza abandonar a la persona que los estaba ayudando, pero el temía por su vida.**

'_Hombres'_ Pensó una hermosa Diosa de la Luna sin mostrar emociones en su rostro.

"**Tsk, cobarde" Vino la voz del peli rubio quien se encontraba escribiendo en un block de notas algunas notas misteriosas.**

'_Me deja la intriga que estará escribiendo'_ Pensó Annabeth junto con su madre al ver como anotaba en su block de notas con gran inspiración.

"**Que Dijiste!" Dijo el civil junto con Tazuna mirando a Naruto quien seguía escribiendo sin darle importancia al sujeto enfurecido.**

"**Te dije cobarde" Dijo mientras cerraba el block de notas para levantarse y mirar a los ojos al civil quien se encontraba apretando los puños con enojo.**

"**Acaso no sabes el poder de gato y sus hombres, el podrá matarnos cuando quiera, si tu quieres vivir es mejor que te vayas de aquí y es mejor que lo hagan todos" Dijo para todos los obreros quien se acercaba para escuchar la conversación, al ver como algunos decidían lo mismo que el decidió retirarse, este niño no entendía nada.**

"**Mientras el puente no se termine, su sufrimiento no parara" Dijo el peli rubio haciendo parar al viejo obrero. Mientras los demás escuchaban sus palabras.**

Los presentes en Olimpo al escuchar las palabras del joven Namikaze, prestaron atención mientras veía como Naruto se levantaba para hablarles a todos los presentes en el puente.

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-La tristeza y el dolor ~ ~ ~

"**A diferencia de ti, Tazuna y los demás está arriesgando su propias vidas por todas aquellas personas en esta aldea, incluso por ti y la de tu familia, y tu tan solo lo dejas a un lado como si no valieran nada" Dijo con los ojos fríos mirando la espalda del obrero quien empezó a temblar al escuchar aquellas duras palabras.**

"**Acaso prefieres seguir viviendo con el remordimiento de pensar que pasaría si tu colaborarías en aquel puente, el puente en que pudo salvar a todos… mientras estas tú y tu familia siendo esclavizado por gato" **

"**o arriesgas tu propia vida tanto no solo salvar la vida de tu familia… sino la de todos en esta aldea, en estos momentos ustedes" Paro mientras miraba a todos los obreros quienes lo miraban.**

"**Deciden el futuro de los que viven aquí y el futuro de la próxima generación, no sé lo que elegirán… pero yo prefiero terminar este puente incluso no siendo de esta villa, arriesgo mi vida junto con la de Tazuna para terminar este puente" Dijo haciendo que el obrero que se retiraba abriera los ojos sorprendido antes de cerrarlo con fuerza, y si lo que decía este joven era cierto, y si con su propia ayuda pudo salvar a todos incluso a su familia.**

"**Si quieren irse pueden hacerlo, nadie les obliga a nada" Termino Naruto para después crear 50 Kage Bunshin mas para mandarlos ayudar con el puente, en total eran 100 clones con el verdadero mismo quien estaba ayudando por todo el lugar.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

"Muy buenas palabras… no solo trajo determinación en los demás obreros, sino cambio las ideas internas de todos" Dijo Deméter con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar que fueron duras palabras, tendría que decirlo.

Mientras los demás presentes en la habitación discutían, una mujer peli castaña rojizo se quedo mirando al rubio con intriga, no sabía porque, pero le intrigaba esta persona. Miro a su lado derecho para ver a su mano derecha y amiga, Zoe una cazadora de ella. Por lo que podía ver… Zoe estaba en el mismo barco.

**Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Tazuna al ver como esas palabras no solo trajo determinación a todos los trabajadores que escuchaban cuando comenzó la conversación.**

**El obrero que se retiraba miro por un breve segundo atrás, pudo ver tanto sus compañeros como cientos de Clones del mismo rubio que le hablo ayudaban en la construcción, sus palabras le pegaron duro pero al final tomo una decisión.**

**Tazuna apretaba los dientes de la fuerza que él junto con otros 3 obreros tratando de levantar un gran caño que era indispensable en el puente, mientras trataban de levantarlo pudo sentir como se hiso más ligero, miro a su costado derecho, para mirar al mismo obrero que intento retirarse para ver cómo estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que los demás.**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro nuevamente, ese niño sí que sabia cambiar a las personas con sus palabras.**

"**A la cuenta de 3!" Dijo Tazuna recibiendo asentimientos de los obreros.**

" **1 "**

" 2 "

"**3!" Termino para que los 5 de ellos hagan toda la fuerza y levantaran el caño para colocarlo donde se suponía que tendría que estar.**

"**Bien Hecho!" Dijo Tazuna con una gran sonrisa al ver como han hecho demasiado hoy, aun había esperanza para Olas.**

**~~~ 6 horas después ~~~**

"**Gracias por la ayuda chico" Dijo Tazuna mirando la puesta del sol, ambos se encontraban caminando al regreso de la caza de Tazuna, intentaron comprar víveres pero tan solo había pocas cosas para comprar.**

"**No tienes que agradecerme Tazuna, solo dije lo correcto" Dijo mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados, el en verdad se alegro que se fue de Konoha por un tiempo por las fangirls que había allá, pero pudo ver que acá también había, pudo ver cómo tanto adolecentes como mujeres jóvenes lo miraban con esas miradas de lujuria.**

"Suertudo" Dijo Hermes mirando como muchas chicas lo miraban con lujuria en sus ojos. Las Diosas se preguntaron porque le molestaba al ver eso.

**Tazuna al ver como miraban al joven rubio decidió burlarse de el un poco "No sabía que eras un imán para las chicas, hajajaj" se rio de la fortuna del joven rubio.**

**Naruto tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de cansancio al ver como ahora Tazuna se reía de su desgracia.**

**~~~ Casa de Tazuna ~~~**

"**Han pasado generaciones desde que han pasado invitados a la mesa" Dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa mientras veía como todos estaban comiendo en la mesa.**

**Tanto Natsuki como Naruto comían todo lo que podían rápidamente, parece que era una competencia de quien comía más.**

"**Quiero un poco más!" Dijeron a la vez levantando el plato al aire antes de mirarse mutuamente para pequeños rayos salgan de sus ojos para después choquen entre sí.**

**~~~ Unos minutos después ~~~**

**Algunos miembros se sentaron en la mesa mientras tomaban un poco de te tranquilamente.**

**Sakura al pararse enfrente de una imagen que mostraba a Tazuna, Inari y a Tsunami pero faltaba un pedazo de la imagen, claramente una persona.**

"**Disculpe… esta fotografía está rota, hay alguna razón?" Pregunto Sakura mientras miraba atrás para ver si alguien la escucho sobre la imagen.**

"**Parece que había alguien en la foto y pero parece que la rompieron a propósito, eso es un poco extraño no lo creen?" Dijo la peli rosada haciendo que se pongan rígidos la familia del cliente.**

"**Era mi esposo" Comento Tsunami mientras seguía lavando los platos, sin mostrar emoción alguna.**

"**En esta tierras solían llamarlo Héroe" Dijo Tazuna, al escuchar aquellas palabras Inari se retiro del comedor para su habitación.**

"**Inari adonde te diriges!" Llamo su madre lleno para buscar a su hijo, dándose vuelta antes de cruzar la puerta para mirar a su padre.**

"**Padre, no puedes hablar así de el enfrente de Inari y lo sabes" Dijo Tsunami al final para después ir a buscar a su hijo, el equipo 7 miro a Tazuna para una posible explicación.**

"Me pregunto porque se fue" Dijo Grover mientras trataba de acercarse sigilosamente a una Diosa de la Luna, para ser descubierto por su Teniente, Zoe al mirar al Sátiro tratando de acercase a su Diosa le dio una mirada de muerte.

"**No era su padre real, el llego un tiempo después y nos trajo mucha felicidad… el e Inari estuvieron muy pegados" Dijo Tazuna con algunas lagrimas cayendo sobre la mesa "En esos tiempos Inari solía reírse por todo"**

"**Pero luego" Dijo mientras recibía atención del equipo 7 "Todo termino, jamás volvió a reír o a sonreír… y desde ese día todo cambio" Mientras más lagrimas salían desde sus ojos.**

"**Su nombre era Kaiza, un simple pescador de otras tierras que estaba en busca de su propio sueño, al final conoció a Inari y se hicieron inseparables, fue como un padre y pronto se convirtió el padre de nuestra familia" Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Tazuna al recordar aquellos recuerdos, en los momentos cuando Olas era libre.**

"**Cuando Olas lo mas necesitaba en siempre estuvo ahí, el fue considerado un Héroe al salvar la aldea de una terrible día de lluvia al poner las compuertas del distrito nuevamente en función… Pero" Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor al recordar que paso poco después, ese momento de cortada trajo la atención del equipo 7.**

"**Gato empezó a tomar el control y aterrorizar a toda la aldea, solo Kaiza tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo y gato no podía permitir que un Héroe local se revelara en contra suyo así que hiso algo para aterrorizar mucho mas a Olas" Dijo Sombríamente Tazuna al pensar en ese suceso**

"**Q-q que hiso?" Dijo Sakura con temor sobre la posible respuesta.**

Los Dioses solo pudieron desviar la mirada al saber lo que le paso al mortal.

"**Lo decapito enfrente de toda la población incluso enfrente de Inari" Dijo mirando a todos los presentes en la sala "Desde entonces Inari cambio, igual que Tsunami y toda nuestra gente, perdimos la esperanza"**

Los Semidioses quedaron impactados ante la revelación del constructor de puentes, un niño mirando a la muerte de una persona que lo quiere como un padre, en verdad perdería la esperanza.

**Durante el relato sobre la historia, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esta historia, gato ha hecho suficiente a este pueblo, juro que lo mataría personalmente, pero su problema era Zabuza con ese enmascarado.**

**Los presentes vieron como Natsuki se levanto de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.**

"**Donde vas Natsuki?" Dijo Sakura mirando como Natsuki se levanto para después caerse del agotamiento, pero aun así seguía tratando de levantarse.**

"**Iré a entrenar, le demostrare que si existen los Héroes" Comento Natsuki levantándose temblorosa mente, aun estaba cansada por su anterior entrenamiento pero ella seguirá entrenando.**

**~~~ Día siguiente, Caza de Tazuna ~~~**

"**Buenos días" Dijo Sakura caminando en la cocina bostezando en su mano, en verdad estaba cansada, después miro en la habitación donde se encontraba todos menos Natsuki.**

"**No está aquí Natsuki?... Parece que anoche también durmió afuera" Dijo Tazuna mirando al equipo 7 que se encontraba desayunando en la mesa.**

"**Ya se volvió loca de remate, esta trepando arboles en la oscuridad, tal vez ya este muerta" Dijo Sakura levantando su brazo mostrando que ella tiene la razón "Lógico, por usar tanto su Chakra" Termino trayendo una mirada de molestia de Naruto**

**Sakura era inteligente pero solo en los libros nomas, era débil y nunca se centro en su formación, Y aunque sabia los fundamentos de la materia que se encontraba en un libro, en una batalla que era inútil como su resistencia y talento estaba por debajo de la media, tampoco se preocupaba en su formación y trataba de llamarle su atención con maquillaje, enzima lo más desagradable era que insultaba Natsuki una persona que solo quería ser fuerte con un arduo entrenamiento.**

Tanto los presentes tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con el joven Namikaze, Incluso Afrodita, la Diosa de la belleza, tendría que estar de acuerdo.

**Puede ser que Natsuki sea molesta y todo, pero él la respetaba un poco al ver como quería mejorarse a sí misma con mucho entrenamiento.**

"**Ya termine" Dijo Naruto al terminar lavar los platos, el se ofreció a ayudar a Tsunami para lavar los platos, al principio se negó sobre que él era un invitado, pero al final gano al insistir.**

"**Gracias Naruto" Dijo Tsunami con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como termino de ayudarla, en verdad la sorprendió cuando se ofreció a ayudar, en general los hombres no ayudan a las mujeres sobre cosas en la casa, pero parece que estaba equivocada.**

"Un hombre ayudando a una mujer en los deberes en la casa… Wow" Dijo Hera, ella nunca vio a un hombre ayudando a una mujer en los deberes en la casa, tuvo reconocer que eso llamaba la atención a una mujer.

"**A dónde vas Naruto-Kun?" Pregunto Sakura al ver como el joven peli rubio se fue sin responderle *suspiro*, creía que ser al mismo equipo que él, el cambiaria al abrirse, pero parece que no gano todavía esa confianza.**

**~~~ Bosque ~~~**

"**Vas a resfriarte si te duermes aquí" Vino la voz de una persona quien trataba de despertar a la peli castaña rojiza quien dormía en el medio del bosque.**

"**Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?" Dijo Natsuki viendo a una hermosa joven con un kimono rosado sin mangas y un obi blanco.**

"**Soy Haku y estoy recolectando hierbas… son para tratar enfermedades y sanar heridas" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mostrando aun mas su belleza. **

'Linda' Pensaron los Semidioses con el sátiro junto con algunos Dioses, tuvieron que admitir que su belleza era increíble.

**(Aviso: Haku será mujer en este fic)**

"**Déjame ayudarte" Dijo Natsuki con una gran sonrisa.**

"**Claro" Dijo Haku con una sonrisa, en verdad no mucha gente ayuda a los demás hoy en día, mostrándole una hierba especial, tanto ella como la joven peli castaña estuvieron un rato encontrando las hierbas antes de por fin encontrarlas en una parte cercana donde se encontraban.**

"**Comienzas a trabajar temprano eh amiga?" Pregunto la joven peli castaña sentándose un rato en la hierba.**

"**Me gusta la calma de la mañana, pero no creí encontrarme a alguien durmiendo en el bosque" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"A mí también me gusta la calma de la mañana" Dijo Deméter con una pequeña sonrisa, ella siempre se sentaba en las hierbas un rato en la mañana para tranquilizarse.

**Natsuki al escuchar lo que dijo la peli negra, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.**

"**Estoy entrenando" Dijo trayendo una mirada sorprendida de la peli negra.**

"**Así que eres un ninja?... me doy cuenta con la banda puesta en la cabeza" Dijo la joven peli negra apuntando su banda ninja de la joven peli castaña.**

"**Si, solo los ninjas pueden usarlas" Dijo apuntando su banda ninja en su frente, esta banda le traía mucho orgullo.**

"**Si estas entrenando, debe ser por algo peligroso" Dijo mientras seguía juntando las hierbas que había en el lugar.**

"**Solo estoy entrenando para ser más fuerte" Dijo la peli castaña con confianza sobre sí misma, solo un poco mas y dominaría en ejercicio de caminar en los arboles.**

"**Tu ya te ves fuerte" Dijo trayendo una sonrisa de la peli castaña "Para que quieres ser mas fuerte?" Pregunto Haku con intriga.**

"**No, necesito ser más fuerte para convertirme en una gran Kunoichi de mi aldea para más tarde en la primera mujer Hokage" Dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de levantar su puño "Además hay una persona que quiero demostrarle algo" **

"**Entonces haces esto por cierta persona" Dijo Haku acercándose un poco más al frente para mirar a la peli castaña mejor "O lo haces por ti?" Termino de decir, para después mirar la mirada confundida de la joven ninja, trato de resistirse pero no pudo, una pequeña risa salió de su boca.**

"**De que te ríes… que es tan gracioso" Dijo Natsuki con un puchero, no le gustaba que se le rían de ella.**

"**Acaso hay alguien apreciado por ti?" Dijo Haku de repente perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, cuando ella era una niña que vivía en la calle hasta que una persona la rescato de esa vida de tristeza y soledad.**

" _**Hm, eso es pensar "**_** creo que Peli marrón al ver cómo Haku todavía está dispersa por un momento, probablemente recordando algo.**

"**Sabes" Empezó la peli negra mirando a Natsuki a los ojos, trayendo su atención "Cuando una persona tiene a alguien a quien quiere proteger… entonces se hace genuinamente fuerte" Termino viendo como la peli castaña se formo una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente recordando a sus seres queridos.**

"Lindas palabras" Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, eran tan hermosas.

"**Tu te harás fuerte, muy fuerte" Dijo dando la vuelta para mostrar un rostro sin emoción alguna "nos veremos… algún día" para después retirarse rápidamente.**

**Mientras se alejaba, por el mismo lugar venia un joven peli rubio conocido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al mirar su rostro y esa mirada fría que tenia, ambos se miraron los ojos antes de caminar fijamente, al caminar por su lado se miraron brevemente por un segundo antes de seguir por caminos separados.**

**Naruto freno su caminata por unos segundos para mirar a su espalda a la joven mujer, tuvo que reconocer que era linda, pero sintió otra cosa cuando se miraron brevemente.**

"**Se te olvido el desayuno, Dobe" Dijo Naruto mientras veía como Natsuki tenía una gran sonrisa y se reía de cualquier cosa.**

**~ ~ ~ Con Kakashi y Sakura ~ ~ ~**

"**Natsuki!" Llamo Sakura tratando de encontrar a su compañera, ella y su sensei estaban buscando a la joven peli castaña, ya era hora de volver a la casa del cliente así ella descansa, pero no tenían éxito.**

"**Conociendo a Natsuki… puede estar en todos lados" Dijo la joven Peli rosa mirando a ambos lados tratando de encontrar algo de color castaña rojizo o algo rubio.**

**Tanto ella como su sensei quien seguía con muletas por el cansancio de Chakra, dieron un paso atrás al ver como un Kunai se incrusto en el césped enfrente de ellos, para luego mirar arriba de un árbol grande encontrando a una peli castaña quien estaba parada con signo de cansancio por un arduo entrenamiento.**

"**Wow, Natsuki puede escalar tan alto usando su Chakra… es grandiosa" Dijo Sakura al ver lo alto que es el árbol, dudaba que ella podría escalar tan alto varias veces a esa magnitud.**

"**Que opinan de eso?... estoy muy arriba para ustedes, digo es muy grande la distancia jajá" Dijo la joven peli castaña antes de caer hacia atrás asustando a su sensei junto a su compañera peli rosa, antes de estar parada al revés del tronco del árbol para mirar desde abajo a su equipo.**

"**Estábamos preocupados por ti Natsuki" Grito con enojo Sakura para que salga su Inner para después gritar obscenidades.**

'_**Porque sospecho que todo esto acabara mal?'**_** Pensó Kakashi viendo como se reía su joven estudiante, antes de ver como se quedo sin Chakra y se caía hacia el piso a gran velocidad.**

"Oh mierda" Dijo Percy viendo como caía la peli castaña a gran velocidad

**Escuchando pasos rápidos corriendo por el árbol, una cifra agarro rápidamente el tobillo de la joven peli castaña para sostenerla en el aire.**

"**Kyaa, Naruto-Kun eres el mejor" Grito Sakura con corazones en los ojos al ver como el joven peli rubio salvo a su compañera de equipo, esa imagen mostraba que era muy Cool.**

**~~~ Casa de Tazuna, Noche ~~~**

**Tanto el equipo 7 como la familia del constructor terminaron de comer para ahora tomar una taza de Té para estar caliente en la fría noche de ese día.**

**Inari se quedo mirando al plato vacio que se encontraba frente suyo en la mesa, para después mirar al joven peli rubio quien se encontraba tomando una taza de Té tranquilamente como si nada. Sus propios ojos se oscurecieron al recordar aquellos recuerdos de cómo su padre murió por ser un 'Héroe'**

**Unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos al recordar ese recuerdo, para después apretar los dientes antes de golpear la mesa al no poder aguantar más sus ganas de decir sus propias palabras.**

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-La tristeza y el dolor ~ ~ ~

"**Todo ese estúpido entrenamiento son una pérdida de tiempo" Dijo trayendo la atención de todos los presentes en la cocina "Gato tiene todo un ejército, los derrotara y luego los asesinara… todas esas cosas bonitas que dicen, no significa nada, no importa lo que hagan… los fuertes siempre ganan y los débiles siempre pierden" Dijo mirando a los ninjas quien tenían cara sorprendida al ver su arrebato, antes de ser interrumpido por un joven peli rubio.**

"**Hablas mucho" Dijo Naruto al ver como el niño seguía llorando, para verlo como su mirada cayó sobre él.**

" **Porque en Callas, y sólo me serví enfermo ... Siempre está tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, el tú no sabes nada de estas Tierras seguramente tu familia le espera en tu casa todos los días para dar la bienvenida al DART ... "Cuenta pecado DIJO dado como Los Ojos del blonde película es oscurecieron al Bajara la cabeza.**

Hestia vio con tristeza al ver como el joven Namikaze se quedo quieto, incluso dejo de tomar su Te para poner la taza tranquilamente en la mesa

"**Tu no sabes lo que es perder a alguien y estar solo por un largo tiempo… tú no sabes lo que es la soledad!"**

"**Escúchate gritando y quejando como una pobre victima" Dijo levantando su mirada para mostrar unos ojos azules oscuros, congelados como el mismo hielo, pero lo más importante… no mostraba emoción alguna en aquellos ojos, como si estuviera muerto por dentro.**

"**Puedes llorar todo el día… para lo que me importa, tú no eres más que un cobarde" Dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta sin mirar atrás, necesitaba estar solo en estos momentos.**

Los presentes solo pudieron ver cómo salía de la habitación sin decir nada, nadie podía culparlo, a todos le molestaría que le digan esas palabras si tuvieron que perder toda su familia.

**Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera sus compañeras de equipo, jamás lo han visto de esa manera… ni siquiera en la academia lo han visto tan enojado. Kakashi solo vio a su alumno cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, para después mirar al niño que seguía llorando.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

**~~~ 1hora después ~~~**

**Kakashi se encontraba mirando al joven niño quien estaba mirando el mar desde la parte de atrás de su casa sentado, poco a poco se acerco para mostrar su presencia.**

"**Hola?" Dijo levantando la mano sin siquiera recibir una mirada del joven Inari. Ambos se quedaron mirando el mar hermoso brillando en la luz de la luna.**

" **Naruto odia en usted si usted se está preguntando ESO, en Palabras en solitario TUS que afectaron a un nervio en Naruto "Kakashi DIJO mientra se sentó alado que Joven mientra al Mar miró fijamente.**

"**Probablemente no sepas esto, pero Naruto sabe lo que es estar solo por un largo tiempo, el sabe lo que es la soledad más que todos nosotros" Dijo Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos.**

"**El perdió a toda su familia en una sola noche…" Dijo el Peli plateado sorprendiendo al joven niño quien le prestaba atención.**

"**A diferencia de ti, tú tienes a tu abuelo y tu madre que aun están vivos y te esperan en tu casa cuando entras en tu hogar…" Dijo mirando al joven niño quien asintió a sus palabras, era verdad, su familia siempre lo esperaba en su casa.**

"**Naruto no tiene eso" Dijo haciendo agrandar los ojos del niño "El no tuvo a nadie cuando perdió a su familia, cada vez que entra en su hogar… nadie lo espera con los brazos extendido como tu si tienes" Dijo haciendo al joven Inari mire al piso al sentirse culpable, el no sabía eso.**

Hestia pensó en lo que decía el Jounin sobre la historia del peli rubio, Ella representaba la familia, siempre velaba el fuego de la familia, pero viendo siempre al joven rubio… pudo ver que no llevaba calor de una familia, algo que sentía tristeza por el joven rubio.

Las Diosas como semidiosas solo pudieron pensar en la tristeza y soledad que tuvo que pasar a una temprana edad.

"**Pero aun así nunca lo eh visto llorar, refunfuñar o darse por vencido" Dijo Kakashi al ver como el niño levanto su mirada mirando al Jounin con incredulidad.**

"**Si me lo preguntarías a mí, las palabras duras que te dijo, seguramente se lo dijo a si mismo miles de veces… mi deducción seria que se canso de llorar" Dijo con una U en su ojo.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los rostros de las presentes femeninas.

"**Bueno… fin de la plática, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, hace mucho frio aquí afuera" Dijo el peli plateado mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando al niño pensar en lo mal que trato a un peli rubio.**

**~~~ Al Día Siguiente ~~~**

"**Eh" Dijo Naruto mientras abría sus ojos, lo único que recordaba es llegar tarde a la casa al entrenar en el bosque, parece que se durmió todo el día.**

"**AHHHhh" Se escucho un grito de abajo, vistiéndose rápido mientras se ponía su porta kunais, bajo lentamente por las escaleras para ver la puerta abierta.**

**Pudo ver a 2 hombres con 2 espadas, tratando de parecer samurái, aunque parecían mayormente a 2 idiotas, también pudo ver a Tsunami atada los brazos en su espalda con una cuerda.**

"**Tranquila muñeca, vamos a tratarte muy bien" Dijo uno de los 2 con una sonrisa lasciva.**

"**Quizás deberíamos tener un poco de diversión con ella… que crees?" Dijo el otro miembro.**

"Malditos" Susurro Artemisa apretando los puños con enojo, no era la única que estaba así, tanto Diosas como Semidiosas junto con Zoe miraron a esta clase de animales repugnantes mirando con odio a estos sujetos.

"**ALTO!" vino la voz de un niño, los 2 hombres de gato al darse vuelta pudieron ver a un niño de 8 años quien estaba parado mirándolo con determinación.**

'**Todos tienen razón, yo también puedo ser fuerte' Pensó Inari recordando tanto a su padre como a Naruto con sus palabras.**

"**Inari no, corre!" Grito Tsunami antes de caer al piso por un golpe de uno de los samurái para que se callara.**

**Ambos samurái sonrieron al saber cómo su víctima estaba por ser asesinados, antes de darse cuenta el niño desapareció en un instante sorprendiéndolos, al mirar en su espalda no pudieron encontrar a su rehén.**

**Mirando por todos lados, pudieron ver a tanto la mujer con el niño junto a un peli rubio vestido con ropa negra y algunos vendajes negros en sus brazos, a unos metros de distancia de ellos.**

"**Naruto… eres tú" Dijo Inari al abrir sus ojos al encontrar un rostro conocido por su familia.**

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-Naruto Main Theme ~ ~ ~

"**Quien creías que sería" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al joven sorprendido por su repentina aparición.**

"Debo reconocer que es lindo con una sonrisa" Dijo Silena recibiendo varios asentimientos, Pero también recibiendo miradas de enojo de algunas mujeres.

"**Ha… debe ser uno de esos ninjas que Tazuna contrato" Dijo el samurái que dejaba su pecho tatuado al descubierto.**

"**Tras el" Dijo su compañero mientras ambos salían corriendo con intención de matar a todos.**

"**Hay vienen!" Dijo Inari apuntando a los samurái corriendo hacia ellos.**

**Naruto al verlo de costado, saco rápidamente 2 Shurikens antes de tirárselo, para en el último segundo ser bloqueados por las espadas de ambos samuráis.**

"**Ja… intenta algo mas" Dijo el samurái que llevaba una gorra antes de ser enviado junto con su compañero al piso por una patada en su rostro dejándolos inconsciente.**

"**Wow, lo hiciste" Dijo Inari con los ojos agrandados, pudo ver como esos Shurikens se transformaron en 2 Naruto antes de golpear ambos samuráis para después explotar en una nube de humo.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

**Inari al ver cómo estaban a salvo, miro al suelo con los puños apretados**

"**Que es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Naruto viendo como el niño apretaba los puños con enojo.**

"**Yo no pude ser un Héroe, sigo siendo un cobarde" Dijo tristemente al recordar que no pudo salvar a su madre.**

"**Eso no es verdad" Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en la cabeza del joven niño"Ningún cobarde se enfrentaría a esos 2 samuráis a una edad temprana para proteger a un ser querido, eres todo lo contrario, eres un valiente" Dijo Naruto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el niño largo algunas lagrimas.**

"**Rayos, yo… yo me prometí no volver a llorar" Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con sus brazos.**

"**Vas a volver a burlarte de mí y me llamaras bebe… pero no puedo detenerme" Dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.**

"**De que estás hablando" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al mar con un rostro serio "Estas feliz, eso que tiene de malo" Dijo para después una pequeña sonrisa se forme en su rostro y mirar a Inari quien lo miraba sorprendido "Cuando estas feliz, está bien llorar" Termino para después ver como mas lagrimas salían del joven Inari.**

"**Inari" Llamo Naruto mientras se daba vuelta, tenía un lugar donde dirigirse.**

"**Puedo dejarte a cargo de todo verdad… total ellos ya están derrotados" Dijo apuntando a 2 samurái que se encuentran atados por todo su cuerpo.**

"**S-si" Dijo Inari con una pequeña sonrisa al saber cómo Naruto lo dejaba a cargo de los maleantes.**

"**Bien, debo ir a cuidar a mi equipo" Termino para salir corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el puente.**

**~~~ En el puente ~~~**

**En estos instante tanto el equipo 7 sin Naruto se encontraba peleando contra Zabuza junto con su compañero enmascarado quien ya estaban hay junto los obreros todos golpeados.**

**Kakashi al ver como esta sería la última pelea, ordeno tanto a Sakura a proteger a Tazuna mientras Natsuki se enfrentaba contra el enmascarado y el mismo contra Zabuza, a pesar del duro entrenamiento de Natsuki, no pudo acertarle un golpe al enmascarado.**

**Al ver como esta sería una larga batalla, el enmascarado uso un jutsu llamado - **_**Makyō Hyōshō**__** (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoniacos De Cristal De Hielo) – **_**Que consiste en crear una cúpula de 21 espejos hechos de hielo en lo cual le permite trasladarse inmediatamente hacia otro espejo.**

"I-increíble" Dijo Poseidón viendo tal jutsu gracias al hielo, incluso los elementos secundarios podían hacer estos mortales.

"**Es mejor si te rindes" Dijo el enmascarado mientras veía a una joven peli castaña rojizo herida por los senbon que fue atacada desde el principio de la pelea.**

"**Mi sueño es convertirme en una gran Kunoichi para luego convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage… Yo no me daré por vencido" Dijo Mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo, casi no le quedaba energía, pero ella no se rendiría.**

"**Yo no quiero matarte, pero si avanzas… no tendré otra opción, entonces matare la nobleza de mi corazón y permitiré dejar el lado Shinobi y no habrá misericordia, no habrá marcha atrás" Dijo mientras se un día en los espejos gracias a su Kekkei Genkai, creando una imagen de ella misma reflejada en los otros 20 espejos de hielo.**

"Maldición… eso si es un ataque" Dijo Apolo al ver como se reflejaba en todos los espejos a la misma vez.

"**Este puente será el campo de batalla donde chocaran nuestro sueños, ahora yo debo pelear por mi sueño… así como tu peleas por el tulló" Decía mientras todos los presentes escuchaban sus palabras "Yo peleo por cierta persona que valoro, yo vivo por él y enfrento la muerte por el… así su sueño se podrá cumplir en realidad. Ese es mi sueño, y por el amor a ese sueño si tengo que, actuare como un Shinobi."**

'**Maldición, acabe todo mi Chakra recreando los Kage Bunshin una y otra vez, y me quede casi sin Chakra… no puedo continuar mas' Pensó viendo como su oponente salió del espejo para tirar una gran cantidad de senbon hacia ella, parece que este era el fin.**

**Al segundo escucho un gran ruido y alguien gimiendo, abriendo poco a poco los ojos pudo ver a su contrincante en el piso, pero quien fue que la salvo.**

"Porque siento que esto va a terminar mal" Dijo Afrodita recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes, vieron como el rostro de la Diosa del amor solo mostro tristeza, que podría pasar para ocurrir tal emoción en una Diosa?

"**Tu siempre interfieres Natsuki… inevitablemente" Dijo una voz conocida por ella, Natsuki levantando la mirada pudo ver a su compañero de equipo**

"**Naruto lo venciste… eh" Dijo para que su viste se aclare perfectamente para ver a su compañero de equipo, quien estaba lleno de senbon por todo su cuerpo, el ha recibido el ataque para protegerla.**

~ ~ ~ Naruto Ost-La tristeza y el dolor ~ ~ ~

**Natsuki solo se quedo mirando al cuerpo de Naruto, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de senbon, vio como su compañero de equipo movió su cabeza a un costado para verla.**

"**Deberías ver tu mirada es…" Dijo mirándola mientras sangre salía de su boca "la de un total mediocre" **

" **¿Por qué? ... ah ... porque me salvé porque Hiciste "DIJO Natsuki temblorosamente, Pudo sentir como Sus Ojos al domicilio Ardian aguantar las ganas toma lágrimas que tenia.**

"**No sé porque" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al frente con sus ojos perdidos "Solo lo hice y ya" Termino mientras veía como imágenes de su compañera como suya.**

~ ~ ~ Mini Flashback ~ ~ ~

"_**Algún día me convertiré en una Gran Kunoichi y más tarde me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage, de veraz" Dijo una Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza en la puerta de Konoha.**_

"_**Quiero un poco más!" Dijeron ambos mientras levantaban el plato de comida para recibir un poco mas de comida, solo era una competencia.**_

_**Pudo ver una imagen de Él y Natsuki se besaron en la academia por error de un compañero al chocar contra la mesa.**_

"_**No estás herida verdad?... Miedosita" Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Natsuki se enojo y grito con enfado su nombre**_

_**También pudo recordar una imagen de ella sonreía cuando entro al salón con su banda en la frente puesta, se veía muy feliz en ese momento.**_

"_**Porque están todas tan obsesionadas con él, Naruto Naruto Naruto, que es lo especial que tiene ese chico, Naruto Naruto Naruto" Grito Natsuki en la academia al ver como las fangirls miraban a un joven peli rubio.**_

~ ~ ~ Fin Flashback ~ ~ ~

**Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de agacharla al ver como perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo. Levantando la cabeza nuevamente, tuvo que ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.**

"**Tu… yo te odiaba" Dijo Naruto al recordar como Natsuki se parecía a una persona que él quería mucho, antes de morir.**

"Recordar a una persona?" Dijo Grover con una cara confundida, mirando a todos los presentes solo vieron como la historia seguía.

"**Entonces porque, no tiene ningún sentido… porque me protegiste?" Pregunto Natsuki con incredulidad sobre la situación, al terminar su pregunta pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del peli rubio.**

**Apretando los puños con enojo grito "Yo no te lo pedí… yo no te pedí que me salvaras" Grito agachando la cabeza abajo para que nadie viera los ojos lleno de tristeza que mostraban en ese instante.**

"**No lose, mi cuerpo me impulso… no hubo momento de pensar… Arghh" Dijo mientras veía como todo se movía, antes de darse cuenta que caía hacia atrás, ya ni siquiera podía sentir su cuerpo.**

**Natsuki viendo como su compañero caía hacia atrás, corrió hacia adelante antes de agarrarlo y caer junto a él.**

"**NARUTO!" Grito Natsuki preocupada por el peli rubio, aun no podía entender lo sucedido.**

"**El sigue haya afuera" Dijo Naruto mirando al mismo cielo nublado por la neblina, sus palabras eran escuchadas por la joven peli castaña "Mi padre… me lo prometí a mí mismo" Recordando el rostro de su padre con unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes mirándolo "Conservar la vida hasta que… lo mate"**

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Hestia al ver cómo eran los últimos momentos del joven Namikaze, podía ver sus ojos, lleno de soledad y tristeza durante años, tanto era que hiso librar lagrimas.

**Viendo como su cuerpo estaba a punto de apagarse, hiso su último esfuerzo levantando su mano derecha tratando de llegar a la joven peli castaña que estaba sentado alado suyo agarrándolo para que no toque el piso.**

"**Natsuki no quiero que… tus sueños mueran" Termino mientras su brazo caía, ya no sentía más su cuerpo, Natsuki al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendida por aquellas palabras.**

Artemisa abrió los ojos sorprendida, este hombre dio su vida para que los sueños de su compañera no mueran, nunca creía ver a un hombre sacrificarse por algo tan… noble.

**Pudo ver como Naruto cerraba los ojos mientras la miraba a sus propios ojos por última vez, antes que el suspire y su cuerpo dejo de respirar. Natsuki solo pudo ver como su cuerpo dejo de responder, lo único que pudo hacer era abrazar al cuerpo de Naruto, mientras lagrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos. **

Lagrimas caían en las hojas del libro, Annabeth lloraba al ver la muerte de Naruto, no fue la única quien lloraba, todos los presentes vieron como lagrimas caían en el piso del Olimpo, lagrimas de algunas Diosas como Semidiosas por igual.

Solo podían ver como Natsuki abrazaba el cuerpo de su compañero, tapando su rostro junto con sus lágrimas.

'_**Descubrió'**_** Pensó en enmascarado mientras se levantaba temblorosamente, aun recordaba como el joven peli rubio entro en la cúpula de hielo en el último momento. **

'_**Descubrió la fuerza que el ignoraba tener, porque?... por cierta persona que fue valiosa para él, para salvar a esa persona… él se atrevió, sabiendo que era una trampa. El fue un ninja verdadero, digno y honorable'**_** Pensó mientras recordaba como el rubio cubrió a su compañera de equipo con su propio cuerpo, antes que el aproveche esa oportunidad agarrando de sus brazos para tirarla lejos de su compañera quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella misma choco contra sus espejos.**

~ ~ ~ Fin Ost ~ ~ ~

"**Esta es la primera ocasión que vez morir a un amigo en batalla, esto es parte de ser un ninja" Dijo el enmascarado mientras se ponía de pie antes de hundirse en el espejo de hielo.**

"**Cállate" Dijo con odio retenido en su propia palabras, una energía roja oscura salía de su cuerpo para después rodearla con esa energía a la joven peli castaña.**

**El enmascarado pudo ver como la joven peli castaña levanto su rostro mostrando una cara de enojo, pero lo que más asusto fueron sus ojos, eran rojos pero tenía un gran odio dentro de ellos, un odio dirigido hacia ella.**

"**Voy a matarte!" Dijo Natsuki con una voz oscura viendo al enmascarado quien dio un paso atrás del miedo.**

**~ ~ ~ Kakashi vs Zabuza ~ ~ ~**

**(Aviso: si se, sé que no puse la pelea de Kakashi contra Zabuza, sinceramente no quise escribirla)**

'**Esta energía' Pensó Kakashi con miedo al recordar esta energía, era la de un Titan, un Titan al que tuvo que presenciar su energía cuando era más joven.**

'**Natsuki, tengo que detenerla o perderá el control sobre su nueva energía descubierta' Pensó Kakashi sudando mientras sentía esa energía.**

**~~~ Fin del capítulo ~~~**

**Seguramente dirán, por que tarde tanto en actualizar el capitulo, bueno, tuve mucho problema con la escuela y sigo teniendo por trabajos que me mandaron hacer. :P**

**Algunas partes no pondré en el fic, como peleas de Zabuza contra Kakashi, esta historia será mayormente redactada por Naruto y Natsuki, trato de hacerlo un poco más rápido pero este capítulo es esencial por que será recordado en varios capítulos.**

**Naruto recuerda a una persona (Misterio) que le hace recordar a Natsuki, una de las razonas por la cual la odio al principio como dice el fic, porque le traía dolor.**

**Esta persona es un momento doloroso en la vida de Naruto, quien será revelado pronto.**

**Sobre quien será el padre de Natsuki, Bueno será un secreto hasta que se revele. La herencia de Natsuki y los Titanes será revelado con los próximos capítulos.**

**Seguramente habra palabras que no entiendan, eso es por la pagina que me cambia las palabras o saca algunas cosas y las pone al reves, mientras se entienda mejor e.e**

**Pido disculpa nuevamente por mi tardanza en actualizar, aviso que esta historia no será olvidada por mí, aunque tarde tiempo en escribir los capítulos… no la voy a abandonar. Es muy buena incluso para mí (Que soy el que pienso en la historia)**


End file.
